Family is key
by becsmc
Summary: Stef and Lena are surprised when an unexpected visitor lands on their door step in need of their help and love. The visitor is no stranger to them, especially not to Stef this person turns out to be a huge part of Stef's life and uncovers more depth of Stef's family history. Will the person bring the family closer together?
1. You Again

_"How did you get here, sweetie?"_

_"I took as much money as I could and got a train, hitched hiked, I was desperate"_

_"If you had called I would have come for you"  
><em>_  
>"I didn't want you to go to any trouble you have a family"<br>__  
>"You're my family..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>12 HOURS EARLIER.<strong>

Stef was at work early. A part of her hated Fridays. Early shifts. But then again, weekends were like a mini holiday for her every week. So it's kind of a good side too. A call was given out about a women aged in her 40s was reported being mugged down the road. Stef and Mike got in the car and started to drive. Ever since Mike came back to work they were assigned to be partners again which was more comfortable for the both of them.

When they got down the road they saw the women and the hooded figure. Stef and Mike got out their guns and raised them to the thug and demanded to let go of the women and drop the bag. Mike came closer to the thug and put the handcuffs around him. Stef looked at the victim stumbling up. She looked oddly familiar. Stef jogged over to her and called the name of who she recognised.

"Katherine? Kath?" Stef called as she got closer, the women looked up confused and shook her head.

"No my name is Jane"

Mike looked at Stef oddly at her confusion, Stef helped the victim up and apologised for the misunderstanding "I'm sorry you looked like someone, anyway listen, right now you can go home but we're gonna have to take some details because you'll have to make a statement tomorrow" the women did as Stef asked and wrote down details.

Stef called the women a cab and sent her home. She walked over to the car and sighed from embarrassment, Mike shoved the criminal in the back seat and closed the door and walked over to his ex-wife.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah"

"Did you call her Katherine?" Stef nodded not taking her eyes off him, she shrugged her shoulders.  
>"I dunno I thought it was her"<p>

"Didn't she leave like five years ago?"

"Yeah...that she did, took a big piece of my heart with her" Stef lent on the bonnet of the hood and looked down at the ground, staring at her feet and kicking the concrete ground. Mike nodded from understanding and shrugged his shoulders

"She was your sister"

Stef exhaled with a little humor tone attached to it and shook her head and, looking back at Mike she muttered

"It wasn't my sister to whom I was referring to" Stef lifted herself off the bonnet and walked over to the car. Not saying another word. Mike closed his eyes in disbelief that he thought it was her sister she was so hung up on. They never really got along. Not really, Stef's sister, Katherine was always making Stef do her favours, a big one that last for so many years, that favour is infact what caused her heartbreak.  
>Mike slid in the car in the driver's seat and just stared at Stef, she glanced at him and laughed "Forget it, Mike, I'm fine, let's go"<p>

Mike waited for a moment, Stef groaned and rolled her eyes "Mike! I'm fine" Stef looked at the mugger behind the bars, smirking and she felt suddenly embarrassed that her issues were being lingered over when he was in the car.  
>Mike did as he was told and started the car.<p>

Getting back to the office, Stef's phone started going off five minutes after she sat at her desk.  
><em>MOM CALLING. <em>

"Hi, mom"

_"Stef…"_

"Yeah? What's up?"

_"There's something you need to know-"_

"STEF!" Mike called from down the hall. Stef muttered over the phone to her mother

"Hold on, mom"

Stef put her hand over her cell phone and yelled back "What?!"

"We gotta go!" Stef rolled her eyes and yelled again "We just got back!"

"Crime waits for no man" Mike cringed quoted from one of those classic cheesy cop movies. Again Stef groaned.  
>"Mom, I'm gonna have to call you back later"<p>

"_But Stephanie-"_

"I'm sorry, mom, I gotta go, bye love you" Stef quickly said as she then hung up straight away and then ran out for business.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile. Jesus and Hayley were walking down the hallway, Hayley was banging on to Jesus for him to spend the night with her. But tonight the family organized the monthly night of family night. Everyone looks forward to it. Including Jesus. It was one of his favorite nights of the month and he wouldn't turn it down for anyone. But she kept nagging, they strolled past Emma who was giving him the eye, mocking him in a way that he dumped her and ended up with Hayley.<br>Emma wasn't bitter she generally found it funny how he said her being bossy was a bit of a turn off but yet he ended up with someone like Hayley.  
>Jesus rolled his eyes and shook his head, making it clear he was being nagged, she smirked and looked back at her locker.<p>

"Were you just eyeing her up?"

"Who? Emma? No she's just a friend"

"An ex girlfriend"

"You can still be friends with exes it is known" Jesus added back with a bit of bitter attitude. As Hayley went to snap back, Jesus heard some boys staring as he walked past. They were whispering, but they weren't being quiet enough.

"Yeah, his mom was the vice who quit...well one of his moms"

"Wait what?" A boy laughed at Jesus's classmate Ryan's comment.

"Oh yeah, his mom is a total dyke, he's got two moms and get this, she quit apparently because a parent didn't want his son hanging out with Jesus brother, Jude because he's apparently gay, must run in that freak show family, dykes as moms!" Ryan burst out laughing as did the two other boys surrounding him.  
>Jesus couldn't bare to hear them being disrespectful to his family. <em>Dyke. Freak show. <em>Picking on Jude. Jesus couldn't handle it. Being on and off his pills was making him even more angry. He clenched his fists and launched himself to Ryan, decking him to the floor. He stood over him with the two other lads laying their hands on Jesus's chest to stop him from going any further. Hayley stood and stared at him in shock. Emma ran over "Jesus..." she gasped, she saw how angry he looked.

"What the hell?!" Ryan groaned as he felt his bleeding lip.

"If you ever talk about my moms or my brother again, I'll kill you"

"...Dy...kes..."

Jesus laughed at Ryan attempting to push him, it worked, Jesus crouched over Ryan, pinning him down and punching him frequently. People shouting _FIGHT FIGHT _the two boys couldn't get him off. Emma pushed them away from him and laid her hands on his shoulder's and pulled on him to get up. He caught his breath and got up to Emma.  
>"I think he gets the picture" she said with a faint smile, she put her hand on his back and escorted him away from the area. Leaving Hayley behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Jesus fight was the talk of the night when he eventually got home. Lena and Stef looked at him in distress from learning from Mariana what she had informed them what Jesus had being getting up to at school. They were stood around the dining table with Lena and Stef were lent forward on the table, they both lifted their heads up in sync.<br>"I don't want to talk about it" Jesus raised his hand up going to walk straight past them. Like they would accept that.

"Get back in here young man!" Stef raised her voice being more demanding. He walked back in and stood in front of them.

"First of all where have you been?"

"Hanging with Emma, I needed to cool off"

"For three hours?" Lena asked tilting her head. Jesus shrugged his shoulders. As the conversation was going on, Brandon, Jude and Callie were preparing dinner.

"What the hell did you think you were doing getting into fights?" Stef asked being more softer but still being just as stern with him.

"I was protecting you guys" Jesus stated as he dropped his back pack on the chair and resting his hands on the back of it, Lena and Stef stared at him in confusion. Mariana did a little too. She didn't hear why he got into a fight. She just got a phone call from a very angry Hayley.

"Protecting?" Lena asked what everyone was wondering. Jesus licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"The guy I beat up, was talking crap about you guys and Jude"  
>It was a coincidence that Jude was just going to ask the rest of his family what drink they would like. He stopped and stayed out of sight when he heard his name being mentioned, he stepped back and listening in. Stef and Lena were even more worried at the fact that Jude was a reason now. They said nothing, they just stared at him for answers.<br>"He was saying you quit your job because Jude was gay, then he kept calling you two..." Jesus despised the word. It made him feel sick saying the offensive word that was on the tip of his tongue.  
>"It's okay sweetie, you can tell us" Lena added to support him.<p>

"He called you two a pair of dykes, and called our family and freak show" He saw the look on their faces. They were so taken back by it all. He saw how sad they looked, he lifted his hands to motion their faces "See that's why-"

"It's okay, Jesus, it's not like you called it us" Stef smiled faintly. Jude took a deep breath and shook his head, he didn't want to hear anymore. He went back into the kitchen, Callie looked at his stressed face and put her arms around him.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah...I'm fine"

"Look, your mother and I appreciate you defending your brother, this family and us, but getting into violence is not the answer"

"I'm sorry, I just snapped" Jesus mumbled in a guilty tone to Lena's statement. Stef nodded and added "Well the principal called, you have three week Wednesday and Thursday detention"

* * *

><p>Food was finally placed on the table. Jude and Jesus were sat next to each other. Awkwardly Jude mumbled<br>"Thanks" Jesus looked at his little brother seriously confused, he laughed "For what?"

"For defending me against them bullies" Jesus eyes widened slightly and struggled on what to say, Jude smiled with a little giggle

"You don't have to say anything" Jude then looked back down at his food and carried on eating. Jesus kept his eyes on Jude for a second and smirked, he then went back to eating his lunch.  
>After tea, they all sat around the dinner table just talking.<p>

"So am I going to be punished for getting into that fight?"  
>Stef glanced at Lena. Lena nodded to her, Stef turned back around to Jesus "Yes, you're grounded for a week, it would usually be for longer but...the circumstances were out of love for your family and we cannot punish you for that"<p>

"Family is key with us" Lena added. Jesus nodded and took the punishment. His moms were right it could have been a hell of a lot worse.  
>Hearing Lena say those words <em>Family is Key <em>struck a nerve in Stef's body. One of the most important people in her family life was taken from her years ago. Thinking she saw her sister today made her think about that person even more.  
>Lena saw Stef's expression and gripped onto her hand tightly. Stef tells Lena everything so of course she told Lena about everything and how she was feeling.<p>

"You can't blame yourself, when she's old enough, she'll make her way back"

"She'll be twenty, Lena, I'm pretty sure that's old enough"

"There's a matter of money, sweetie and you don't-"  
>They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Callie held her hands up and offered to go open the door. They all heard the door open, there was muffled words exchanged. Callie's voice became clearer as she got nearer to the kitchen again "Hold on a sec"<p>

Callie walked in to the rest of them "Moms, someone is at the door, they say that you guys know her" she then turned to Stef and added "She said you especially" Stef looked at Lena confused on what could have been meant by that. Stef began to walk over to the door with Lena still holding onto her hand. The kids shuffled to the side to see the front door in vision to see who it was.  
>Stef let go of Lena's hand. She scratched her forehead and sighed as her opened the door.<br>"Yes hi-" Stef stopped her sentence when she saw who was at the door. Stef gasped and tried to catch her breath, her eyes filled up, she glanced at Lena quickly who was also stood in shock.

A young blonde girl stood. Long blonde hair. Sharp blue eyes. Natural beauty. Slim cut figure. She had a big bag in her right hand, she was clutching onto it. Wearing a black wool hood with patterns on it, her hood was up. Jeans ripped at the knee caps and faded brown leather army boots.  
>She looked tired. Exhausted in fact. She bit her lip and said with tears in her eyes, with a weak smile.<br>"Hey, Aunt Stef"

"Ivy?" Stef whispered with a cry, still not believing it was the girl she practically raised stood in front of her. The girl who had been taken away from her all those years ago. Ivy smirked and nodded.

"Been a long time..."

**I'm going to juggle two stories again. Wish me luck ;) haha so yeah I was thinking about this for a while, I kind of want to go in depth and do twists with Stef's family history. We'll have to see how this escalates.  
><strong>**Two characters will be introduced to The Fosters in here. A third will just be mentioned from time to time. You've just met 1 of 2 ;) tell me what you think please. **


	2. Explanations

It was silent. Stef and Lena were taking a good look at their niece.

In the back, Callie and Jude saw the surprised and shocked look on their siblings faces. They had no idea who she was, although, Callie admitted she did look familiar through looking at the albums Lena had made from years back. But she had no description. Just pictures of her and the fosters before they had arrived, hugging and laughing on pictures. She must be important.

"Who is that?" Callie mumbled to any of them.

"Aw that's cousin Ivy" Jesus whispered with a seriously excited tone. Mariana was literally beaming whist Brandon looked pleased but also a little nervous.

"THAT'S cousin Ivy?" Callie muttered in disbelief, now she had a face to a name. The Fosters would go on about her all the time, especially Mariana.

"Yeah man!" Jesus once again cheered silently tapping Brandon on the chest but didn't get the same reaction. Jesus shrugged and looked at Callie who wasn't understanding why this was such a big deal.  
>"Come on, Callie, Ivy is like the coolest cousin ever, she used to get us loads of candy and cause all sorts of pranks and hardly ever got in trouble when we got caught because...she's moms favorite" he said with a chuckle. Mariana smiled too remembering the memories.<p>

"What do you mean favorite?" Jude laughed confused since Ivy wasn't Stef and Lena's child. Biologically or adopted.

"See, even before I was born, moms sister Aunt Kath had Ivy, but she left Ivy all the time with mom, she practically raised her, Ivy stayed here almost everyday and then when Ivy turned ten she got mama and Jesus and Mariana"

"And you" Mariana nudged Brandon not wanting to sound like he has been blocked out of the family, Brandon smirked and nodded "Yeah, me and Ivy haven't always seen eye to eye when we were kids"

Meanwhile as that conversation was taking its toll. Stef gripped onto Ivy's arm, she gulped heavily and muttered.  
>"What's going on Ivy?"<p>

"I have no where else to go" Ivy mumbled with a cry in her voice. Stef nodded and pulled her niece in for a warm tight hug. She stroked Ivy's hair gently to try and get her to stop being so upset.  
>"Okay, let's get you inside and we can talk" Stef said as she let go of Ivy and pulled her gently in the house, Lena ran over to Ivy and hugged her just as tightly. She smiled and admitted to her<br>"I know this seems like a rough time, but god it is good to have you back"  
>Ivy cracked a smile and took an extra grip to Lena before letting go, she smiled lovingly to her Aunt and thanked her.<br>Ivy had been through a lot, and she wanted nothing more than to get it all off her chest and cry to Stef and Lena. She put on an act and smiled brightly to her cousins. Mariana made an excited little shriek and ran over to Ivy and leaped at her.

Mariana loved Ivy. A lot. She had always looked up to her and practically followed her around all the time like a little puppy. It broke her heart when she was taken away, she was sad for so long. Which is why she couldn't be more happy.  
>"My god I missed you SO much" Mariana whispered with a relieved sigh.<p>

"I missed you too, munchkin"  
>Ivy let go of Mariana and ran over to Jesus and gave him a hug aswell "Christ..." Ivy mumbled as she then let go of Jesus and gripped onto his arms<p>

"Where the hell did these guns come from?!"

"What can I say? I got big" Jesus smiled with confidence. Ivy giggled and placed her hand on his right cheek for a moment before looking at Brandon.  
>They looked at each other with little light smiles, they gave each other a brief hug. "It's good to see you" Brandon stated with an honest attitude. He was happy to see her, it was just if she was happy to see him. They never had a big fall out, it's just they never got along at all as kids, Stef seemed to think it was Brandon being jealous of Jesus and Mariana taking an immediate shine to Ivy over him. It was just a stupid kid thing.<p>

"You too" she smiled back. Ivy turned to Callie and Jude and gave them the same loving smile "Hi, I'm Ivy, you must be Callie and Jude"

"Yeah, you know about us?" Callie said shaking Ivy's hand with a confused smile "Yeah, from Aunt Stef's emails, you didn't think I stayed out of touch did you?"

"I dunno, I suppose not" Callie laughed.

* * *

><p>After the little reunion and a greeting, the kids went upstairs to let Stef, Lena and Ivy talk. Ivy and Stef sat down at the kitchen table together whilst Lena put on a cup of coffee. When Stef went to open her mouth to speak her phone went off. Stef ground and looked down at her phone, she looked up at Ivy and stated. "It's gran, beget answer it she was worried before"<p>

"Wait Aunt Stef-"

"Don't worry I won't be long" Stef squeezed Ivy's hand and walked away to speak to her mom, Lena sat beside Ivy and pushed a cup of coffee towards her. "You need it, sweetie"

"Thanks...Auntie Lena? Gran knows why I'm here" Lena licked her bottom lip and glanced at Stef, she nodded and looked back at Ivy and gave a faint smile.

"Then you may as well tell me whats going on too"

* * *

><p>"Hey mom"<p>

_"Hey sweetie, you okay?"_

"Well yeah, we just got a unexpected visitor thats all"

"_Who?"_

"My niece"

_"Which one?_" Stef pulled her face not really understanding what she meant by that. Stef's sister Kath only had one kid and she was also the only sibling Stef had.

"What do you mean which? I only have one niece"

Sharon laughed almost sounding nervous over the phone. She clearly had something on her mind.  
><em>"Ivy...of course"<em>

"Yeah, your only grandchild from Kath"

_"Mm-hm"_

"You got five from me..." Stef muttered trying to sound like the better child to her mother. Sharon gave a muffled laugh and stated

_"Yeah okay Stef it's not a contest"_  
>Stef rolled her eyes and looked back to Ivy talking to Lena. She couldn't help but smile lightly. The moment was then broken with Sharon asking.<p>

_"How did she even get there?"_ Stef turned back around and walked away a little bit further.

"I don't even know myself ma, she literally just got here, I don't even know the story or why she's here all of a sudden and alone"  
>She then heard Sharon sigh deeply over the phone and then stutter the word "I..."<br>Stef's eyes widened a little bit, she said in a quieter but more concerning tone "Mom, do you know something?"

_"I was going to tell you before-"_

"Mom, please cut the crap and just tell me" Stef huffed out being fed up with the waiting game rubbing her forehead.

_"Kath took off"_  
>Stef licked her bottom lip and laughed in disbelief, she glanced over to Ivy and then look at her feet "Of course she did, but wait how did you know?"<p>

_"I got a call from Ivy late last night, she said Kath took everything she could, left a note saying she's leaving with her boyfriend and just went, took all the money, I was going to ask her what she was going to do but the line cut and I guess she didn't have enough money to call back I guess, that's why I called you at work to tell you this happened"_

"If you would have told me it was about Ivy I would have got someone else to cover the job, you know how much this girl means to me, I raised her literally"

_"I tried! But you...look lets not play the blame here, fact of the matter is, she has come home and has been through a lot, she wants you and the family now, love, she's going to need your support, all of your support and we both know you can, you've always had that amazing bond" _

"Yeah mom, I know"

* * *

><p>Stef got off the phone to her mom and walked over to Lena and Ivy. Ivy was asking Lena about how Callie and Jude have been lately. It was the first time she had officially met them in person. But she heard a lot about them before.<br>"Well they seem like great kids"

"Yeah they are, they've brought a lot of joy into our lives" Lena replied with a smile glancing at Stef as she sat down beside Lena. Ivy and Lena shut up and looked at Stef, Stef licked her lips and looked at her niece dead on.  
>"So, gran told me"<p>

Ivy sighed deeply and kept her eyes on Stef, she shrugged her shoulders not knowing properly how to react.  
>"Yeah, were you surprised?"<p>

"A little, but not a lot which I am sorry for"

"Not your fault, you know my mom..." Ivy breathed under her breath. Lena looked at Stef in a sad look and Stef looked back at her wife in the same way. What child deserves a mother like that? Hell, Stef was like her mother for 15 years, 15 years because it was 5 years ago that Kath decided to move to San Francisco to be with her new boyfriend who undoubtedly was a thug. She made Ivy go with her which shocked to whole of the Fosters family since Kath had never bothered with Ivy since birth, afterall she did get pregnant with Ivy from a guy in a club toilet. Nice. Ever since she was born it was Stef who raised her. Stef even fought to keep Ivy with her but she had no legal rights, and Ivy was too young to make decisions. It tore them both apart leaving each other. Of course Lena, Brandon, Jesus and Mariana were also heartbroken but, nothing like what Stef was feeling.

"You traveled all the way from San Francisco?"

"I have a car, I'm surprised mom didn't try and steal my keys from my room but I put a lock on my door...it took bucks out of me for gas but it was okay" Ivy had a 1965 mustang convertible. It was jet black. She loved it, it was her baby.

Ivy took a sip of her coffee and then kept her eyes down at the cup of coffee.  
>"Must have taken you some time?"<p>

"I didn't care...I wanted to come home, to you guys...I know I would have given _anything _to have stayed here with you guys" Stef saw a tear fall into Ivy's coffee and realized that she was crying, Stef placed her hand lightly on Lena's back as she got up and went round to hug her niece tightly, Ivy spun to face Stef and accepted her Aunts embrace and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much" she whispered with a cry. Stef shut her eyes tightly and gulped heavily, kissing Ivy on the side of her head "I missed you too baby"  
>Lena smiled and looked down for a moment, Stef and Ivy let go of each other, Stef moved the hair out of Ivy's eyes. Regardless that Ivy wasn't biologically Stef's daughter, you would think she was. She was the spitting image.<p>

"Okay, it's late, I think it's safe to say we're all tired" Stef looked back to Lena and then to Ivy, Ivy then looked at Lena and smiled. She nodded in agreement. They all agreed to head on upstairs. Stef and Lena set up a little bed beside theirs just for tonight. She wasn't a child that needed looking after, they knew that. But seen as this was a sudden thing, they couldn't be bothered to go up and down the stairs, back and forth. So they just thought for tonight, she would stay with them.


	3. Fitting back into the family

Ivy was woken the next morning by different doors opening and closing from everyone already being up at 8:45am. She was so used to waking up to an empty apartment. Her mom was either working a morning shift at the diner or she was at her boyfriends, crashing there or ending up there from being drunk. Again. It did take some getting used to at first since she spent every waking day at Stef and Lena's. Ivy's room was now Mariana and Callie's. It was hers. Then Mariana came along and they shared a room. When Ivy left, Stef saw no point in keeping the bed since she had doubts Ivy would ever come back, she didn't deal with her being taken away very well. So they threw the bed out. It made them feel that she was..._dead_. Out of their lives forever. If it wasn't for the emails it would have felt like that for five long years. Stef wondered why she didn't email her when Kath had took off. But Ivy explained to them both that her laptop was one of the things that her mother had stolen when she did her little runner.

Ivy sat up from her little bed on the floor and popped her head up and scanned the room, looking over the bed. Looked across the room and saw the bathroom was empty. Ivy grabbed her back and jumped over the bed from Stef's side and ran in to take a shower.

She dried and straightened her light long blonde hair and got changed into some fresh clean clothes. She went downstairs. It looked...busier. Than it used to be at breakfast time now with two extra people there that were never there when she was. They all smiled to her brightly and wished her a good morning. Ivy sat down next to Mariana as she was requested by her younger cousin.

"Glad to see the breakfast arrangement hasn't changed"

"What do you mean?" Ivy turned her head to Mariana who asked her the question and said with a little laugh "Aunt Stef and Aunt Lena always swore they would cut back on the amount of food they make for breakfast, but they never did"

"Hey that's not true!" Stef said trying to defend herself, she looked around trying to find something that has changed. Ivy cocked her left eyebrow and stuck her tongue out of her cheek a little with a smirk.

"Okay we like food is that so bad"

"Not at all, better than cold left overs from a manky diner" Ivy said grabbed a plate. Stef looked at Lena. She hated that. Hearing that Ivy had been eating left over crap from her moms rubbish attempts to actually be a mother. Lena gave her that _look _for her to stop, to let it go. But Ivy had already seen Stef's face.

"Don't worry, Aunt Stef, I got by"

Every inch of her wanted to bite back and slam her mother down even more than she had thought of her already. She simply gave a little smile and nodded. Mariana made it her job to fill Ivy in on all the glorious things that had happened whilst Ivy had been gone. But Ivy had questions of her own.

"What happened to your friend Lexi?"

"She had to move back to her home country..."

"Sorry to hear that"

"Yeah, Jesus and and her dated" Ivys mouth dropped a little and looked to Jesus with a little smirk. She laughed and fist bumped with Jesus. Mariana knew she would love that. Ivy shouldn't laugh. But the couldn't help it. Jesus always bent the no go rules. Just like she used to.

Ivy had something on her mind, after taking a bit off her bacon sandwich she asked anyone listening.

"Hey do you know if a guy called Nate aka Nathan Troit still lives around here"

Jesus nodded as he was eating his breakfast, Ivy looked at him with a mug of coffee being held by both her hands. She was waiting for him to finish eating for him to talk. They all were.

"Nate is Coach's step-son, he is the assistant coach for the team"

"I see..."

"Why who is he to you?" Jesus asked. Stef then gasped along with Lena, Stef quickly placed her hand over Lena's and looked to Ivy with a little smirk on both their faces.

"Oh I know who Nate Troit is!" Stef gasped. The name was bringing back floods of memories. Ivy slowly shook her head closing her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes he was a student, well you both were" referring to when Lena was Vice Principal.

"So who is he?" Jude asked softly in a higher tone to empathise his curiosity.

"He and Ivy dated"

"Well...could it really be classes as dating? Wasn't that long-"

"It was a year" Stef corrected her niece. Ivy rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

"Wow, a year? How did I not remember this" Mariana asked, she really couldn't remember.

"Maybe it's because you were ten"

"And because Ivy used to sneak out to see him" Lena pointed out.

"Did they ban you from seeing him?" Callie asked intrigued trying to get the dirt on Stef and Lena's parental _actions back in the day _Stef and Lena shook their heads. They never banned him. Ivy just liked to sneak out to see him for privacy, not that they ever had sex. They never did, they were only 14 when they started dating, they both found being 15 too young. They just wanted to hang out without Stef and Lena having their eyes on them.

"No, they actually really liked Nate, but being the loving protective Aunts they are, they liked to, keep an eye"

"Of course we did, third daughter" Ivy beamed a smile that was partly a little mock.

"Did you love him?"

Ivy chocked a little when taking a sip of her coffee, she placed her hand over her mouth the wipe the dripping coffee away from her chin. She didn't really know how to answer, she was only 14/15, people say when you know you just know. But at 15 do you really know if what you are feeling is in fact love?

But she knew she did. "He was defiantly my first love, yes"

"Lets put it this way, it was a heterosexual version of me and mama" Stef said confidently remembering her nieces relationship well. Ivy rolled her eyes to her aunt and shook her head again being modest. But it was true that was exactly what it was like.

* * *

><p>A little while after breakfast. Mariana and Callie were in their bedroom. Callie felt like she wanted to get to know Ivy better, yes she had heard about her before but she didn't <em>really <em>know what she was like. And if Ivy was here to stay, she didn't want to feel awkward around her. Since it seemed Mariana in a way idolized her cousin, she was a good source to learn from.  
>The two girls both sat facing each other with their legs crossed, laughing on Mariana's bed.<p>

"So, erm...Ivy, I don't really know that much about her"

"She's really great, you're gonna love her"

"I don't doubt, she seems great, and her mom sounds like-"

"A waste of space?"  
>Callie nodded to Mariana's rather bitter description. Mariana sighed and lent her back against her head bored and placed her pillow on her lap, twiddling her thumbs as she rested both her hands on it.<br>"She, she used to yell at mom all the time, I can't really remember why, all I could hear was her screaming at mom and mama trying to calm her down, I saw Ivy stood behind mom with her arms crossed looking down to the floor but looking so sad, mom used to beg Kath to stop screaming in front of Ivy but all she could say was how Kath was Ivy's mother and not Stef's, she would grab Ivy's arm really hard and try to drag her out, Ivy would always hold on to Stef's hand really tight until she ha_d to let go"_

Callie bowed her head down also, just for a moment. She never thought the Fosters would have a dysfunctional background, she never thought it was at some point really rough for them.  
>"Sounds like a bad time?"<p>

"It was, but the worst was when Kath came for Ivy one day, she hadn't visited for over a week, she turned up and said she was moving to San Francisco and at first Ivy thought nothing of it, Kath was a never a mother to her so why should she have cared, but then when she said Ivy was going with her it was a whole different story, it led to screaming...but not from Kath, from mom and mama, Brandon, Jesus and I all sneaked downstairs and watched, Ivy was pushing Kath away saying that she wouldn't leave us, that we were her family and not Kath, but Kath said to moms that they had no parental rights over Ivy even though they raised her...this time Ivy had her arms clutched around mom's waist, mom was clutching onto Ivy whilst Mama with tears in her eyes begged Kath to let Ivy stay, but she ripped Ivy away from mom and had to literally throw her out the house, mom ran after them but it was too late...mama got her back inside the house and then she collapsed on the floor, screaming with tears, we saw her wrap her arms around herself and curled up to the floor, crying as mama held her, it destroyed her more than anyone"

Callie was taken back drastically by the story that Mariana told about Ivy's last moments in the house. She noticed a tear fall from Mariana and shuffled closer to her to wipe them away gently with her thumb.  
>Mariana smiled weakly to not seem too upset to Callie.<br>"You guys have been through more than I thought, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry wasn't like it could be helped by either of us, mom always debated getting the polices help in looking for her, but mama explained to her that even though they raised her, it isn't on any record, so Kath had all the parental rights"

Well that sounded familiar. Callie was currently going through the same thing with Robert. And it's a pain in the ass.  
>The door suddenly opened. Ivy stood still holding the door handle with a smile, Mariana quickly wiped her tears before Ivy had even noticed.<br>"Hey" Ivy said with a smile

"Hi" Callie replied also with a smile. Mariana then did the same. Ivy walked further inside the room and scanned around it  
>"Wow, like what you've done with the place"<p>

"This used to be Ivy's room, well we used to share"

"Yeah my side used to be all bohemian and chilled whilst munchkins over here was all bright pink and barbie dolls lying everywhere"

Callie chuckled and looked at Mariana who was rolling her eyes from Ivy bringing up all embarrassing memories. Ivy walked closer over to Mariana and Callie, and asked what they were up to. Clearly both of them weren't planning on saying they were talking about one of Ivy's most traumatic memories.  
>So Callie came up with a subject.<p>

"Just about Mariana's dance team"

Ivy whimpered a little laugh trying to keep a supporting face, she looked at Callie and Mariana and stopped laughing  
>"Oh you're serious"<p>

"Why does everyone say that"

"I'm sorry all I can remember is a ten year old you doing the belly roll"  
>Callie burst out laughing again and chuckled "No way"<p>

"That was five years ago" Mariana whined defending herself.

"You're right I'm sorry baby I'm sure you're brilliant" Ivy said with a mocking pout stroking Mariana's hair

"She's not" Jesus yelled walking past the door into his room.

Ivy turned her head to Jesus and silently chuckled before turning back around.

* * *

><p>Stef and Lena sat together on the sofa in the living room. Stef was reading whilst Lena was on her phone. Lena then looked to Stef, although she was reading she still looked annoyed. She had something on her mind. Most likely it was from what was said in the morning.<p>

"You have to let it go sweetie"

Stef dropped her book down to her lap and looked at Lena taking off her glasses "What're talking about"

"This morning with Ivy you were getting very tense when the subject of her living conditions"

"Can you blame me? How did you not?"

"Of course I didn't like hearing it, but this bad blood between you and Kath gets you even more tense and angry"

"She is the definition of hell"

"Stef, I know her taking Ivy away upset-"

"Lena, just don't" Stef put her book down completely and stood up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace and picked up the photo album that Jesus was looking through before, she went on the picture of Stef holding Ivy when she was a baby, kissing her on the cheek. Ivy's little baby face smiling her face off. And then below it was the same picture but this time Ivy was 15, taken two weeks before she was taken away. They thought it would have been to funny and cute.

Lena watched Stef looking at the album, and the little smile on her face but yet she still looked sad.  
>"Upset doesn't even come close"<p>

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that, but you have to let this go, we can't know everything that Ivy did in San Francisco and she probably won't say every single detail but all we need to know really is that she is safe and that she is home" Stef nodded and walked back over to Lena with the album still in her hand, snuggling up next to her. They both looked through the album. Ivy came down moments later and walked over to her aunts and made them budge up. All three of them were sat down looking through the album, smiling and laughing about all the memories and situations some of the pictures.  
>One came up with Ivy sat down on a bench with a boy. Stef sneakily took it without them knowing.<p>

But it was no random boy, Stef pointed to it "God is that Nate?" she said with a surprised tone now remembering what he looks like.  
>Ivy smirked weakly "Yeah, it is"<p>

"Are you thinking of seeing him now you're back, honey?" Stef asked putting her arm around Ivy to pull her in closer, Ivy shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes on the picture.  
>"Might be awkward"<p>

"Might be romantic" Lena added, Ivy chuckled and looked up to her and shook her head "I doubt it, Nate never liked surprises"

"I bet he'd like you as one though, we certainly did" Stef kissed Ivy on the head after she stated. Ivy smiled  
>"I'm glad to hear that, else this would have been awkward"<p>

Stef and Lena laughed and nodded in agreement.

Ivy's eyes kept traveling back to that photo. And wondered.

_What if she saw him again. _


	4. Re-Decorating

"Watch the box!"

"I already saw it stop yelling!"

"Shush! She'll hear you" But she did. Ivy lifted her head from reading her book. She moved her head to where the noise was coming from. The garage, or better now known as Brandon's 'studio' so she got up and walked out to the garage. She found the whole family moving equipment out and around, a van came full of things. Stef looked up and groaned at the fact Ivy had heard them. Jesus noticed and turned to scowl at Mariana

"See what you did?! She's heard us now way to go"

"What's going on here?" Ivy asked with a laugh walking a bit for forward. The family all took glances to themselves and weakly cheered. "Surprise..."

"Surprise? Brandon's studio is a surprise"

"No longer my studio" Brandon said with a put on smile.

"Okay?"

"We're making it your room" Jesus smiled as he walked over to his cousin giving her a fist bump, Ivy gave him one but still had a confused look on her face. She noticed Stef smile brightly. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes we're serious! We want you to have your home back and this way you can have your own little apartment, theres a bathroom in the back, we're making this a bedroom with TV, all you need from the main house is the kitchen" Stef giggled placing her hands on Ivy's arms, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"This is...amazing" Ivy said catching her breath being so taken back. She had only been here for a day and already they were making her more and more at home. In the van was a bed that Lena had ordered last night. They had other stuff yet to order but it was start.

"I don't know how to thank you" Ivy said still taken back.

"You don't have to thank, but you can come play a little play station with me" Jesus smiled as he nudged her lightly with his elbow.

"Go on, we got this" Stef muttered rubbing Ivy's arm then walking back over to _work. _

* * *

><p>"You're going down, Ivy!" Jesus competitively egged on as he rised from his bed slightly.<p>

"In your dreams, I used to beat your ass everytime"

"A lot can happen in five years" he laughed. But she was still better than him. She proved it by blasting his head on with a grenade. Ivy yelled in victory, throwing herself backwards on the bed a little and threw her arms up in the air, lightly dropping her controller on the side of the bed, Jesus bowed his head down in defend up gave her a respecting high five and held on to her hand and shook it.

"Apparently you still suck at this"

"Fluke" Ivy made a pfft noise at Jesus weak comeback and stood up, she felt cold. Her only jacket was in the wash.

"Want my hoodie?" Jesus asked as he handed over his light blue hood to her. Giving a grateful smile she took off him. "Soft..." She mumbled in a higher pitched tone sounding too happy making Jesus giggle.

The door bell went. Since everyone else was in the garage, Ivy went downstairs as Jesus went to the bathroom. Opening the door. She didn't know the girl. But it was Hayley. Hayley not knowing her, smiled in a confused way, she looked at Ivy and noticed that Ivy was wearing Jesus's hoodie and instantly got the wrong end of the stick.

"Hi, can I help you?" Ivy asked being polite.

"Who are you?" Hayley good straight to the point giving off the wrong impression to Ivy which was always a bad idea.

"I'm Ivy, and you are?" Before she answered, Jesus came downstairs and saw Hayley, he smiled "Hayley"

She didn't smile and left. Jesus looked confused, as did Ivy as she turned around to her cousin. "Hayley! Hayley!" He continued to call after her.

* * *

><p>Jesus jogged after Hayley down the street but she kept walking.<p>

"I have nothing to say to you"

Jesus jumped in front of her "Then why would you come to my house?"

"I'm sorry was I interrupting your Jesus time with another girl?!" By now, he was extremely confused. Then he caught on.

"No, no, no you got the wrong idea, Ivy isn't-"

"Save it!" She screamed in his face. Ivy watched from a far with her arms crossed, she laughed a little at Hayley. Embarrassing herself by screaming in Jesus face when she didn't know who Ivy even was.

"Jesus! I'll be waiting inside, sweetie!" Ivy called, making matters worse. But she loved joking, Jesus looked at her and shook his head trying to hold in his laugh. Ivy mockingly skipped inside looking ever so perky.

"I see how it is, Jesus" Hayley barked walking past him.

"When you figure out my family tree you'll call me" Jesus said not turning around to her. He wasn't going to beg. Hayley turned her head slightly and saw Jesus walk back to his house. She groaned angrily not understanding anything.

* * *

><p>Jesus walked in to the kitchen to Ivy laughing at him as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. Jesus chuckled and ran his hands through his hair, leaning on the kitchen table.<p>

"Don't ask"

"Oh believe me I don't need to she seems like a peach"

"Have you even had great taste in men?"

"Why want me to hook you up with some dudes? I can do that" Jesus rolled his eyes and just kept looking at her. She shrugged her shoulder and added on a serious note. "Not had many boyfriends, I probably only had two, one was Nate and the second was this guy from San, he was nice but, I wasn't in love with him"

"You've only been in love once, with Nate"

"Yeah...I guess"

"How long were you with your other boyfriend for?"

"Just three months, his name was Stan" Ivy shrugged pulling her face to show that the break up or the relationship didn't bother her that much. She didn't like to get attached, especially to guys.

Jesus nodded getting his information and stole her orange juice off her, leading to her throwing an actual orange at his head.

* * *

><p>That night, after tea. The rest of the family wanted to show Ivy what they were slaving themselves over for the whole day. They went all for it. They put a blindfold over her so they were her sight. Stef and Lena held onto her arms and led her to the garage. Callie and Jude both lifted up the garage door whilst, Brandon, Mariana and Jesus stood at the side ready for Ivy to see. It couldn't be worse than her old room. It was so small, all she had was a matted single bed, a tiny draw for all her stuff, the rest was in bags. Her getting out of bed got her right close to the door, she had no space. Anything would be better than that.<p>

_"1...2...3!" _they all chanted together taking off her blindfold. They had tole her before hand that stuff was still going to be delivered. looking into it, they gave her a big double bed, it looked clean which was already a big change. The wardrobe was yet to come. But she was given their old sofa that they were going to cell, it was red leather, not matted at all, it looked new infact. A desk for when she buys a laptop, side table, a TV set for when it gets delivered in a few days. A glass coffee table that got delivered, with three lounge beanbag chairs around it and a lamp. All that was new. They stuck pictures of the family in a big collage frame which explains why Stef and Lena were asking Ivy to pick out her favourites earlier in the day, Mariana made it. They moved all of it so quickly it was astounding.

It made Ivy fill up, she didn't say anything. She just held out her arms wide for a group family hug and then cried to them all "Thank you so much"

**Just a filler chapter basically so not the best but I wanted to bring out the Ivy/Jesus relationship that will get stronger and deeper. Like the pair so far? Will Hayley feel like an idiot? Leave thoughts/reviews please. **


	5. Helpful cousin

Stef came downstairs at 11:55pm that night, grabbing some water, when she walked into the kitchen, she found Ivy slouched on the couch in the lounging area. With her laptop on her lap, typing away. She didn't even hear Stef walk in. She had her headphones in her phone, music blasting out. Stef placed her glass on the table and walked over to her, lightly placed her hand on Ivy's arm, still making her jump slightly, they both giggled as Ivy took off her headphones, she rubbed her eyes and looked up to Stef with a smile.

"It's late, what're you going in here sweetie?"

"I'm just not tired I guess, wanted to stay near the coffee machine" Ivy grumbled pointed at it weakly feeling like she used up too much energy to stretch with a muffled laugh afterwards. Stef walked round and sat beside her, moving Ivy's legs and placing them on her lap, Stef laid her hands on Ivy's legs and stroked them softly. Just like she used to.

"What you typing then?"

"Doing some writing"

"About what?"

"You'll have to wait and see once I'm done, for now, it's a secret...we'll I say secret because I don't even know yet, ideas are just flying around"

"Hm, I'm glad to hear you're still pursuing your writing"

"Yeah, I actually have done some co-script writing on movies and TV in San Fran when they came, wasn't much but yeah it's a start"

"Of course it is, I remember when you were younger and you were just obsessed with Books different kind of TV shows and films, even when we watched films together you analysed _everything_" Stef said empathising with a little chuckle.

"I was...studying?" Ivy questioned her own defence comeback. Making them both chuckle. It went silent for a moment, Stef was staring at Ivy as she typed, Ivy caught this buy the burning holes that Stef was giving her. Keeping her eyes on the screen she muttered.

"You're staring"

"Indeed I am"

"Why is that?"

"You're just..." Stef trailed off from her sentence as she ran her hand through Ivy's hair at the side and then carried on "...my beautiful little girl" despite who Ivy biologically came from, both of them in their hearts felt more like mother and daughter than Ivy had ever felt with Kath. They both wished that Ivy had come from Stef. Anyone would of thought she would have they looked very much alike and being raised by her, they have a very similar personality. They always understood each other's humour and wit even when others didn't. They had a serious understanding of each other.

As Stef said those words, stroking Ivy's hair, Ivy rested her head on Stef's hand. Closed her eyes and smiled softly, Stef was hitting a soft spot. She then made a confession that was no secret to anyone. Stef whispered to Ivy

"I would have given anything for you to stay, I would have fought till my last breath for you if there was any chance I could have kept you, but there wasn't..."

"I know that" Ivy whispered back, stroking Stef's hand that her head was resting on. Keeping her eyes on Stef.

"With Kath, and what she did...I'll never forgive her for that, you were just as much of a daughter to me than Mariana was and now just as much as Callie, still"

Ivy looked down for a moment and smiled, still holding Stef's hand, bringing it down from her face, she looked down at her fingers entwined with Stef's.

"I was forced to give up so much when she took me away, I had to give up my friends, my boyfriend, family...but losing you especially, the women who has been raising me my whole life before this amazing family...I have never been so angry and afraid, it was the worst thing in my life" Both of them began to tear up. Stef moved the laptop from Ivy and placed it on the floor to shuffle closer to her niece.

Ivy continued "And I used to lay in my cramped up bedroom, just wanting exactly this, your embrace, talking to me...I didn't have that for five years" Stef wrapped her arms around Ivy and rested her head against hers.

"You're home now, and that is all that matters" Ivy gave a little smile and then laughed quietly to try and shake off her teary moment. She sat up a bit more and wiped her tears from her cheeks and sniffled, changing the subject "Listen, I want to thank you for what you guys did today with the garage, you didn't have to do it-"

"Well yes we did, I will not have you sleeping on a couch, you're living with us , and you deserved a room"

"Bet Brandon objected"

"Ivy" Stef sighed with a chuckle, then added "He isn't that boy you knew"

"So he doesn't still spit his dummy out when he doesn't get his own way?" Apart from not being able to move in with his dad, disrespecting Stef and Lena in the process. The thing with Callie, him being selfish by wrecking her chances of a family. Countless other times...maybe he hasn't change so much. Her silence spoke a thousand words.

"Exactly"

"Please put your feelings aside, both of you, and get along" Stef pulled out the bottom lip and gave her puppy dog eyes, Ivy frowned when she saw the face not being able to turn her down "Fine, fine"

"Thank you...I love you baby" Stef mumbled as she planted a loving kiss on Ivy's cheek.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone apart from Ivy was gathered around the breakfast table. "Alright so we all know the drill tomorrow, everyone gets there at 5" Lena said to her children.<p>

"Yeah we got it" Mariana said with a nod speaking for everyone then taking a sip of her orange juice. Ivy then came into the kitchen "Ivy you're coming right?" Jesus asked hopefully. Ivy looked at them all secretly having no clue what they were talking about.

"Yes, yeah absolutely...to what?"

"Jesus's wrestling match tomorrow after school" Lena answered whilst Jesus smiled proudy. Ivy smiled widely and nodded "Of course, why didn't you tell me you were in the wresting tough guy?" Ivy said walking over to Jesus and wrapping her arms around him.

Jesus laughed and shrugged his shoulders "I guess it slipped my mind"

"Well I'll defiantly be there"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, I wouldn't miss it"

* * *

><p>Ivy was sat in the living room watching a film. She would watch it in her room but the TV isn't going to be delivered until Monday which was tomorrow. Jesus came into the living room. "Can you give me a ride?"<p>

_'On October third he asked me what day it was...it's October thir-' _Ivy paused the film and turned to Jesus

"Why am I giving you a ride?"

"Because you love me?"

"A valid point but so do your moms, I'm sure they'd be happy to"

"They have stuff to do"

"It's Sunday what could they possibly have going on?" Jesus shrugged. He hadn't even asked them. Ivy said nothing, she just stared at him, until he cracked. She had an act for cracking people just by staring. And eventually, he did.

"Fine! Stop staring at me like that okay? I want to have a ride in _your _car, everyone does please pleaseee, plus I want my friends to see my cool beautiful cousin, driving the car is cool and brining yourself expresses the beautiful" smooth as hell she said in her mind, when it came to the car she couldn't blame him for begging. Her car was a thing of a dream, it was like her child. The tables had turned, it was now Jesus staring down Ivy until she cracked. He learnt from her. And she damned herself for teaching it him, because now it was her that was cracking and giving in. She groaned as she turned off the TV and stood up.

"Where to?"

"Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind just tell me where you want me to drive you"

"The forest up in the hills, where people go for runs" Ivy laid her hands on her Jesus shoulders, she turned him around and gave him a little push to get him out the door.

The ride doesn't take that long, it was long enough however for Jesus to make himself comfortable by putting his feet up as he was sat in the passenger seat. Except instead of being comfy, he soon got a whack from Ivy along with

"Put your feet down" Jesus quickly put his feet down and apologised. He then closed his eyes at the wind blowing through his hair and in his face with the roof down on the car.

"Couldn't have been so bad, driving from San Francisco to here in this" he smiled to her, Ivy smirked keeping her eyes on the road and then nodded in partial agreement "Yeah it wasn't too bad if you don't count the gas money, the traffic, having to nap in an abounded car garage"

"Is this you being sassy" he pointed at her.

"No!" She laughed realizing she sounded harsh to Jesus when she was only meant to sound truthful, taking a sharp turn, she then laid her head on her left hand when the road was smooth enough for her to chill with her right hand still on the wheel she defended herself. "It's just me being truthful, you're right it wasn't that bad but there were just them things as a downfall"

* * *

><p>Ivy pulled up to the spot in front of his friends. All of the boys stared at, not the car they had already noticed the hot car as it was coming more towards them. They were now focused on the hot cousin. Jesus thanked Ivy for the ride and got out the car. "Call me if you need me" Ivy called to him as she turned her music up even louder, turning back around and driving back towards home.<p>

"Why is she leaving so soon?" Jesus's friend Peter said with a whine. Jesus rolled his eyes and slapped Peter on his chest "Shut up"

"Seriously dude shes hot" Peter mumbled to Jesus as they walked to the little camp out that everyone had set up, there sat Hayley. She got up and walked over to Jesus. Jesus said nothing, he just looked at her. He had nothing to apologise for.

"I'm sorry...whoever that girl was, I'm sure she's just a friend of the family, I trust you-"

"Hayley she's-"

"Let's just drop it okay?" It was much simpler him just dropping it than having to explain that Ivy was his cousin which would lead to Hayley feeling embaressed and would leave. So he left it.

* * *

><p>On her drive back home, she got a call from someone unexpected. She looked at the phone in a confused expression and picked up with the same facial expression. "Brandon, hi?"<p>

_**"Hey sorry this is random have you seen Jesus?"**_

"I just dropped him off at the forest hill"

_**"You're kidding right?" **_

"Oh yeah I'm sorry, what I meant to say is that I killed him, dropped his body off down at the beach and then went for some beers with my husky friend ted" the utter sarcasm that came from her was quite amusing to her. She was being sassy sarcastic, quite sharp to Brandon at him asking such a stupid question.

_**"Not funny, Ivy, do you even know what they do in the forest hills"**_

"If you say sex I'm gonna throw up"

_**"No, well...no, they go and get high, it's the hot spot for it all"**_

"What? It used to be the beach shack"

_**"Not anymore"**_

"Oh shit, Jesus...I'm gonna get him" she said and hanging up straight away, making a sharp U turn she drive faulty back up to the forest hill. It took her a good fifteen minutes through there being traffic appear what seemed out of no-where. It was getting her frustrated, eventually when she did reach up there she jogged up to where they could be and spotted them.

"Come Jesus, one puff isn't going to hurt anyone" Calvin said to Jesus holding a role up of Weed in front of his face, Jesus hesitated. But everyone else was doing it, he went to go grab it when

"Touch it I dare you" Ivy said with threatening tone, Jesus's head spun around and stumbled on what to say to cover up what he was doing.

"Ivy I just-"

"Jesus get up we're going home" Ivy grabbed onto his collar. Hayley glared at Ivy

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh god you again" Ivy groaned looking up the sky as she said it. "I'm not sleeping with him, I'm his cousin plus I'm twenty so it'll be weird both ways, okay princess" Hayley stared at Jesus, he shrugged his shoulders symboling that he tried to tell her. Ivy nudged Jesus to walk away with her.

Walking through the woods to the car, Jesus tried to explain "Ivy look, I know what you saw-"

"Tell me one thing, did you smoke it?" Ivy stopped looking at Jesus in the eyes to see if he looked like he had. But he didn't, he was honest when he said no.

"Its a good job I believe you" Ivy muttered as she carried on walking as he then did.

"You're telling me you never did it?"

"Why do you assume I have?"

"You've got that hippy dippy style"

"Hippy Dippy?" She quoted with a laugh "It's been described Bohemion, and yes I tried it once but I honestly hated it, it isn't worth the credit people give it and the only reason I did is because of pressure from the guy I was dating because he smoked it, because you defiantly can't"

"Why would it have been so bad?"

"Jesus, you're fifteen but apart from that you are on the wrestling team and they do drug test, apart from your ADHD pills you can't have any other drug included Marijuana"

"And you know this how?"

"Nate was on the wrestling team when we were dating so I knew about all that" They reached the car by that time "Yeah, he always said that you kept him on tracks"

Ivy paused getting in the car and look to Jesus "He talks about me?"

"Yeah...he said your name once but other than that, he talks about you as his amazing girlfriend he dated when he was 14 stroke 15, you left a big impact on his life" Jesus smiled with a shrug getting in the car, Ivy smiled to herself and then got in the car. She liked hearing that he still thinks about her.

Jesus licked his lip nervously and asked "So, you gonna tell moms?"

"Normally I would if it came to this stuff I wouldn't want to lie to Aunt Stef or Aunt Lena...but since this was a one time thing, it won't happen again you weren't aware it could damage your wrestling, I won't tell"

"Thank you, it won't happened again I promise"


	6. Wrestling match

It was Monday and the day of Jesus's wrestling match. All the kids were back in school, Stef was back in work and Lena was going to spend the day shopping for food and that that other _exciting _stuff. That word is used very loosely. Ivy on the other hand had no clue what she was doing until 5pm.

"Ivy what are you doing today?" Mariana asked. Ivy simply shrugged "No clue"

Stef on the sly, nudged Lena. Not looking at her, but Lena had gotten the message and said "Ivy if want, you could come shopping with me?"

"Really? I wouldn't wanna crash"

"On shopping" Lena laughed, Ivy smiled and nodded "I'd like that, thanks"

"You won't be saying that when we go shopping, I really get into it"

"Yes I remember, we went to the supermarket and you spent ten minutes trying to pick the right melon"

"Ah yes, made our Ivy late for surf practice" Stef said with a chuckle looking at Lena. Callie looked at Ivy impressed "Wow, surfing?"

"I was okay" she laughed

"She was the reigning champion" Stef embaressdly yet proudly stated, Ivy rolled her eyes to Stef, she shurgged her shoulders "What? You were"

* * *

><p>Ivy pushed the shopping cart round as Lena filled it up with loads of food, mainly healthy but they've always had a little sweet pantry. Ivy and Lena were always close, she was a second mother figure as Stef was the other mother figure, granted they werent as close as she was with Stef but no one was as close with her than Stef is. But they were close non the less. Ivy knew Lena had quit her job, Stef told her, but just as she was about to explain why Jude came in for help with his homework and the conversation never rekindled. Ivy presumed that it was to do with losing the baby. She knew about the baby before she came back, through Stef's emails.<p>

She was willing to get to understand why she had quit. "So...this job thing"

"Yeah, that thing" Lena smirked knowing this conversation would have been had, she glanced at Ivy and then looked back down at the fruit aisle "What do you want to know honey?"

"Well, I mean, Aunt Lena you were the vice when I was there...you rocked at it why would you leave I thought you loved it"

"I did...it was getting harder, but I did love it"

"So, why?"

Lena took a deep sigh "It was a parent, Jude's friend Connors dad had banned Connor from seeing Jude"

"What? That's stupid, Jude's an amazing kid but that still doesn't explain"

"He banned him from seeing Jude because he says Jude is gay"

Ivy looked even more confused, leaning her arms on the cart, slouching as she pushed it she muttered "Okay? Great nothing wrong with that, is he?"

"I don't think even he knows, but I just got so angry that someone could do that, ban their son from being friends with my son because he may be gay, and then I realiased, it got me so wound up because he's my son, I couldn't professionally handle it because this was my son and I was never going to listen to whatever Connors dad had to say"

"So you left so you didn't have to be professional against your children"

"Yes"

"Fair enough, that guys a jackass by the sounds of it, but how did Aunt Stef take it?"

"Like you would assume" Ivy pulled her face to insinuate _Uh-Oh _"Shes a stubborn women my wife is, as is my niece"

"Hey" Ivy laughed but knowing it was true, Ivy walked up from behind Lena to next to her and wrapped her arm around Lena's shoulder "I don't blame you for what you did" she said then giving a kiss on the cheek to her. "Aunt Stef will get over it"

Lena smiled lovingly "It's so good to have you back" Lena said with a laugh liking the thought of having someone to talk to who knew what Stef was like as much as she did.

* * *

><p>The two of them decided to make a day of the shopping and went for dinner. They got home at 4:35, being they have been gone for over four hours they certainly did make a day of it. They quickly got changed and rushed out the door to the school. As Ivy went to Lena's car, Lena cleared her throat loudly to get Ivy's attention, she turned around to Lena looking at Ivy's car. Ivy laughed and got her car keys on of her leather jacket pocket "You're almost as bad as the kids"<p>

They got there just before the match started, at 4:53. Everyone was already there, they marched up the seat stalls, Ivy gave a kiss on top of Marianas head as she walked past them, she lightly squeezed Callie and Jude shoulders and gave a little smile to Brandon. She was doing as she was told on making an effort. Stef greeted Ivy with a kiss and a little hug, the three of them all sat together and saw Jesus on the side line waving to them. All three of them waved back, Jesus looked Ivy and motioned his head to the left, trying to make her look at something. She looked at him confused and looked to the left.

And she saw "Nate..." She said to herself, both Stef and Lena heard her and looked to where he was looking and saw him. Nate had soft black hair that was styled up, his father was Indian so he had the look of indian in him with his skin having a light Indian look, he was strikingly good looking, he had big brown eyes. He now had a beard, not like a full big beard, but a short one. It looked good. Attractive. His smile made all the girls swoon and by some of the teenage girls swooing over him now, she sees he hasn't lost his touch.

"So it is" Stef said in a higher tone to try and make Ivy happier, again Ivy rolled her eyes at being embaressded and smile through it.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Is running an option?" Ivy laughed making Stef and Lena chuckle. "I'm afraid not sweetie" Lena answered, Ivy bowed her head down to Stefs stomach making Stef laugh finding Ivy being embaressed adorable stroking Ivy's hair she laid a kiss on her head "It'll be fine baby"

Nate hadn't seen her, he never usually pays attention to the audience and usually only to the team. Jesus was the first one to do a match, he felt a pat on the back

"Good luck out there, Foster" Emma smiled, Jesus smiled back and gratefully said "Thanks"

"Are you nervous?"

"Little" he said with a nervous laugh. He then felt a hand squeeze tightly on the right shoulder, Nate had his arm around Jesus "Okay Jesus, you got this, you ware him out and make sure to focus where he is going for"

"Got it, Nate there's someone you need to see after that match"

"Who?" Before Jesus could answer, the Ref called Jesus and his opponent to get ready, Nate shurgged his shoulders and nudged Jesus to go forward. Ivy kept her eyes on him for a second. She found it hard to take his eyes off him, but when she saw Jesus was about to have his 'fight' she took her eyes off him and cheered for Jesus.

The match was over and Jesus had won. No surpirse there, Ivy had took a notice to Emma, and the way Jesus and Emma were looking at each other. She leaned her head to Stef and asked "Whos the girl?"

"That's Emma, she and Jesus dated"

"By the way he's looking at her you'd think they still were"

"Don't let Hayley hear that"

"Ugh that idiot bimbo"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, how have you met her?"

"She thought me and Jesus were sleeping together"

"Ew"

"You took the words right out of MY mouth" Ivy smirked looking at Stef, she looked back to Jesus and Emma and was convinced there was still feelings there.

A while after, the match was over. Anchor Beach had won once again, the Fosters family all made their down to the sports hall floor. Jesus slipped on his Anchor beach wrestling team tracksuit, zipping up his jacket, Emma came over and congratulated him on his win. "Hey who's the blonde with your family, she looks just like your mom" clearly meaning Stef.

"That's my cousin, Ivy, she's my mom's niece by blood"

"Could be her daughter" Emma said crossing her arms "She's pretty"

"Good job Jesus, and who's pretty?" Nate jumped over to them, Emma, completely unaware of Ivy and Nates past ,pointed and stated "Jesus's cousin, Ivy"

Nate obviously knew Jesus was Ivy's cousin. And he knew she was pretty. Beautiful. But when he saw Emma point over he never even considered that she was here until he looked up following where her finger was pointing to. He stared in slight shock. Keeping his eyes on her he walked forward. Ivy looking away from laughing with her family saw him walking over to her. Her smile dropped, she pinched Stef who looked up and pinched Lena. The two women looked at Ivy and didn't know what to do or say, by the time they came up with something. Ivy walked forward also, Nate and Ivy were already face to face.

They said nothing, they didn't even smile, they just stared at each other. Ivy then said. "I know I should have called, I wanted to but I was scared..." She trailed of her sentence as she saw Nate shake his head, he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a tight embrace. She was taken back at first, but he still felt so loving like he was all them years ago, she sunk into it and wrapped her arms around his neck, her right hand gripped onto the back of his hair, they both buried their faces into each other's neck and stayed there.


	7. Meet Nate

The pair looked up at each other after a very long embrace. Nate, after a moment for staring at Ivy, he cracked a large smile showing his perfect white teeth and said excitedly "It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" Ivy nodded with a smile just as large as his. Nates hands still remained on Ivy's waist as her hands still remained resting on each side of his neck. Nate shook his head smiling still in disbelief "It's been a while"

"Well yeah, five years"

"When did you get back?" They then both let go of each other and stood facing nor,ally and casually, Ivy ran her hand through her hair as she answered "Friday"

"Aw cool, I take it you're staying with Jesus and the whole lot"

"Yeah, they are my home after all" Nate nodded 100% agreeing with her. He always had thought that. "Damn you look amazing" he scanned Ivy up and down then back to her face, liking everything. Ivy blushed shyly and giggled getting embarrassed, she never knew how to handle compliments so she have him one back, motioning her hands to his whole body from head to toe, making a more empathizing statement. "Me? What about you!"

Nate shook his head and looked away from her with a smirk. He also found compliments hard. "I'm serious! Last time I saw you, were skinnier and had curly hair, now look at you, curls gone and all styled up, skinny had turned to muscle and the beard" she gave the hand motion that meant 'niceee'

He chuckled and looked back at her "Yeah well I hated them curls"

"They weren't so bad I kinda liked em"

"Do you miss the skinny"

"Well, it was cute...but I like the muscle" Nate but his lip to try and stop himself from smiling so much, Jesus came running over to the family and they all congratulated him and hugged him, Ivy placed her hand on Nate's arm and said softly "Hold on"

Ivy ran over to Jesus and jumped behind him clutching to him from behind. "Congrats monkey" bringing back his old nickname she called him by.

"Thanks and I guess to you to"

"Okay shut up"

"I'm serious, go for it" he mumbled quietly to her looking behind to her. She looked to Lena and Stef who had their eyebrows risen in agreement to their son. Everyone made a big fuss around Jesus, Ivy felt a hand be placed on her back, she turned to Nate with a cautious face not wanting to intrude "Hey" she said quietly, like a whisper.

"Hi, look I wish I didn't have to but I have to rush somewhere, I totally forgot"

"Oh, okay no problem" she was disappointed. A lot. But she tried her best to hide it.

"But listen..." Nate paused for a moment and took Ivy's hand and walked her a little further away from a little privacy. He let go of her hand. "I am really happy to see you back, more than you'll ever know, and I'd love to catch up with you so, can I have your number?"

"Are you just trying to hook up?" Ivy joked, teasing him like they always used to. Nate laughed and joked back "Ah, you got me" Ivy smirked and grabbed his phone, putting her number in then giving it back, his hand stayed touching hers for a moment before taking the phone out of her hand completely.

"I'll see soon, Ivy" He pulled her in for another hug, gave her one tight squeezed and left. Ivy bit her lip as she slowly stepped backwards and turned back around to her family stare at her with wide grins on their faces, Ivy shrugged her shoulders still smiling and muttered "I know..."

* * *

><p>"Did you see Ivy's face? She looked so happy" Mariana said with a deep loving tone for the whole thing sounding so romantic, Jesus and Callie looked at each other with a humor felt expression on her face.<br>"Alright cool it Mari, they only talked"

"But still" Mariana insisted on Jesus to not stomp on her making a big deal about it.

"Yeah well I'll have plenty of time to grill her tomorrow" Jesus crossed his arms with a devilish look on his face, but Mariana looked at him in a confused expression "What do you mean?"

"After school, I'm seeing if Ivy wants to hang out for a bit, grab a bite to eat or something"

"No I was going to ask her that" Callie immediately knew this was not going to end well "Okay guys-"

"You can't just do that!" Callie sat back down and shut up.

"What?"

"Be spiteful because I was going to ask for some chill out time with my cousin, she's been my bestfriend and I only just got her back!"

"What? And she wasn't like that to me?!"

"Al igual que ustedes dos tienen algo en comun? Ella no es el tipo de chica femenina que vuela alrededor de ser como _(Like you two have anything in common? She isn't the girly girl type that you fly around being like)_"

"Don't such an culo, Jesus, que estas siendo un imbecil egoista, ustedes dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos en comparacion conmigo! (_Ass, Jesus you're being a selfish jerk, you two have spent a lot of time together compared to me)_"

The twins continued to argue in Spanish, Callie watched them for a while...she then got bored since she couldn't understand them and walked out the room. Just as she did, Ivy came out of Stef and Lena's room after a girly chat and left them to nap.  
>"Hey Cal" She then got distracted by the hearing of two Spanish talking voices argue in Callie's room. Ivy looked at Callie curiously<p>

"It's the twins, they seem to be bickering over you"

"Over me?"

"Yeah, I was listening but since I can't speak Spanish I thought I'd leave them to it" Callie finished her sentence with a laugh, Ivy giggled aswell and placed her hand on Callie's arm as she walked past to go downstairs, Ivy walked in the room with her hands slightly raised, she spoke in a tone to try and lighten the mood

"Whoa my chicas lo que está pasando aquí ¿alguien come la última galletita? _(Babes what is going on did someone eat the last animal cracker?)_" This was their common arguments as kids. Eating the last animal crackers.

"No this is Jesus being a stubborn ass" Ivy looked at Mariana impressed, she wouldn't think that Mariana was the type to curse. She was fully aware that  
>Stef and Lena weren't very keen on the swearing but they swore many times than the kids were aware of. But that was something Ivy had to keep on the down-low.<br>"Jesus is _always_ a stubborn ass" Ivy shrugged her shoulders with her arms crossed then giggling quite amused with herself.

"Seriously what's up" she added

"Mariana wants to have a bite to eat with you tomorrow after school but I want to instead"

Ivy felt rather honored, that she was being fought over. She lowered her smile to a simple little smirk and stood at the side of them in the middle.  
>"Did you two ever think that we could all go for a bite to eat, you know together?"<p>

Mariana and Jesus looked at each other, being a little embarrassed infront of Ivy that they didn't think of that.  
>"Oh...yeah I guess" Jesus muttered looking to Mariana to confirm if it was okay. Mariana nodded looked to Ivy with a smile.<p>

"You guys are sweet, but really temperamental...work on that" She took her left hand of Mariana's shoulder and her right of Jesus's and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Ivy?" A called came from Stef and Lena's room. Ivy smirked and teased "God?"<p>

"Ha ha" Stef sarcastically crocked "Get your butt in here my little miss" Ivy jogged into the room and jumped on the bed onto Lena and Stef. Ivy slid onto the end of the bed and faced them both, Stef slid her glasses up to the top of her head and motioned her eyes to the door for a second  
>"What was the about?"<p>

"Oh, just the twins wanted to make plans tomorrow to catch up and they didn't realize that going as a three was an option"

"It lead to arguing in Spanish, that's when you know you're loved" Lena confessed with a smile as she found it 100% true. They either talk in Spanish if they are discussing something that they don't want anyone else to hear or they are discussing about the person they love.  
>"Well that's very touching" Ivy smiled back. They spent ages chatting before and Ivy promised Jude that she'd show him how to beat Jesus on video games. She has many tactics that he can't seem to beat. She told them this and patted Lena's foot as she stood up, just as she was about to leave the room. Ivy turned back around to them<p>

"By the way, I am taking the twins out tomorrow, Callie is with her boyfriend Wyatt? I think that's what she told me he's called? Yeah Jude is doing an 'after school' club and Brandon is out doing whatever, do you see what I'm getting at?"  
>They didn't at first, but Ivy thought she was being so obvious it was surprising on how slow Stef and Lena were being with this. Ivy rolled her eyes and sighed with a little laugh along with it.<p>

"It means, that you two will have a free house, you know some _alone _time" Ivy moved her eyebrows up and down a couple of times smirking cheekily.  
>Now they caught on, Stef and Lena looked at eachother and smirked, they then looked back to Ivy and smiled embarrassed-ly like the way Ivy did caused by them before. Each of them sneakily grabbed a pillow and threw them at Ivy as that was the only answer they could respond with.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you tell them?" Brandon asked Ivy randomly as she got into the kitchen.<p>

"Did I tell who what?"

"Did you tell moms about Jesus?"

"No" Ivy said as she folded her arms, looking at Brandon.

Brandon looked at her in an odd way, he seemed angry "Why?"

"Because he didn't do anything wrong"

"How do you know?" He asked still sternly "Because he told me, I know he was telling the truth"

"You just took his word"

"Yes because I have trust in my cousin like you should have trust in your brother, look if you want to tell Stef and Lena and make them go a blaze to Jesus for doing nothing wrong then go ahead"

Brandon rolled his eyes and looked back down at the sandwich he was making "And when he does it again-"

"He won't, I told him about the consequences of doing it especially when he is on the wrestling team, so calm down"  
>Brandon exhaled a laugh still in disbelief. Mostly because he knew Ivy was making a good point and didn't want to say it. Ivy smirked and stated as she walked out to the garage<p>

"You're still the innocent acting stubborn ass you were five years ago"


	8. Family errands

Lena tapped her fingers on table as her children all hurried out the door and to school, along with Stef going to leave for work. She planted a kiss firmly on Lena's cheek and then put a big piece of bacon in her mouth. As she went to grab her car keys, she swallowed down her chunk of bacon and turned to Lena.

"Can you please tell Ivy when she gets up that she has to stop by the station please, she's supposed to getting me lunch"

"Sure what time?"

"I'd say tell her to be there at 2ish since I have a late lunch, please babe"

"Okay"  
>Stef looked up again to Lena and noticed that Lena looked rather distant, like something was on her mind. She walked over and slid her hands to on top of Lena's, holding onto them she softly demanded for her wife to look at, Lena lifted her eyes and looked at Stef with a very dry look.<br>"What's wrong love"

"Nothing"

Stef wasn't buying it, she kept her eyes on Lena and looked at her in a way to show she wasn't buying it "Honest, nothing I'm just tired"

"Okay, if you are sure, I'd grill you more but I have to get to work"

"No need to grill because I'm fine"

"Yeah okay, I love you"

"love you too sweetie, have a good day" Lena murmured giving her a little smile and then looked back down to her coffee. Stef knew there was something bugging her, but she couldn't be late for work. Twenty minutes later Ivy came into the kitchen, yawning from still being tired. Wearing a loose thin white jumper and grey hollister sweatpants, running her fingers through her hair she smiled through her yawn to Lena.

"Morning" she groaned stretching

"Morning beauty"

"Everyone is gone already?" Ivy yawned again, rubbing her face with her palms, leaning on the kitchen table, Lena slid a cup of coffee in front of Ivy and nodded "Indeed they have" she mumbled, Ivy looked up from the table and just like Stef, she picked up on Lena's mood.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine"

And again. Just like Stef. Ivy wasn't buying it. "Come on, I know that if Aunt Stef asked you this before she also didn't buy it so come on, lay it on me" Lena knew she had to open up to someone, and since Ivy was so understanding about Her quitting her job, she could be upfront.

"I'm annoyed"

"Why, what's whoever done this time?"

"No, it's me" Ivy tilted her head with a confused look on her face. Lena sighed and carried on "I'm annoyed about me quitting my job"

"Hold on I thought you were glad?"

"I wasn't glad I was just, standing by my rights but now..."

"You're missing it?" Ivy finished her sentence for her, Lena sighed and nodded.

"So go, go see if you can get your job back I mean it's only been like a week and a half right? They're probably still looking for a space to fill, go and see"

"I don't know-"

"Listen to me, if you aren't happy in a situation then you try to get yourself out of it, go after the thing that will make you happy again" she gave pure and well advice, she seemed so wise for someone so young. Lena looked at Ivy who gave her a little half smile and she couldn't help but say, pointing at her gently  
>"That smile right there, that's Stef" she said with a laugh finding it amazing how much she resembled her.<p>

"I'm lucky I guess, but enough about my smile go"

"What about you?"

"I'm a big girl I'll be fine" Lena bit her lip and hesitated, but she grabbed her car keys and hugged Ivy tightly but quickly and called as she ran out  
>"You gotta bring Stef lunch to the station at one!"<p>

Ivy rolled her eyes and jumped down from the table stool "Give loving advice, get thanked by making lunch, how does that work" she muttered to herself with an amused little smirk.

* * *

><p>Stef heard someone walk more towards her and looked up from her desk and smiled<br>"Hi, bear" Bear was the name that the Fosters had given to Ivy when she was younger, mostly Stef. This was because Ivy was obsessed with Grizzly Bears, they are her favorite animals in the world, ever since seeing a documentary called Hercules The Human Bear, she loved them even more since it was proven how gentle they could be. The nickname seemed to have took a strong love from Ivy herself, so they stuck to it.

"Hey" Ivy planted a brown paper bag on Stef's desk, she grabbed a chair and pulled it over. Stef smiled and excitedly opened the bag to see what she had. And she liked what she saw "Ohh, Chicken and Bacon with mayo on white and..." she paused as she rummaged in it even more

"Salt and Vinegar crisps, thank you love, my favorite" Stef pulled Ivy in her chair closer and gave her a grateful kiss on her temple

"No problem" Ivy smiled.

She enjoyed it well, they both were multitasking Ivy was speaking to Stef as she was looking through Tumblr on her phone and Stef was talking to Ivy by handling her paperwork. Both of them knew who had the more fun option. A while later. It was silent between the two of them since Stef was getting her head in to her paperwork.

Ivy blew her raspberry, bored, then sprung up

"Any assaults, theft" Ivy then leaned in and whispered "Murder?" Stef muttered a laugh "And all that jazz, just another day at the office, ey" she winked to Ivy.

"Well I'll be" Ivy and Stef looked over to Mike standing in front of them looking at Ivy, Ivy jumped up and stretched out her arms to him "Uncle Mike!"  
>Wrapping her arms around him, Mike chuckled as he wrapped his arms back around her.<p>

"Wow look at you! You look stunning!" Mike lightly wiped his thumb on Ivy's chin for a moment "You look good too, fatty" joking by tapping his stomach

Mike looked at Stef and muttered "I blame you for the fat jokes"

Ivy and Stef both bit their lip in the same way and giggled "You know i'm kidding Uncle Mike you're not fat"

"Well..." Stef murmured in a higher pitched tone. Ivy slapped Stef on the hand and turned back to Mike "She's joking"

Stef looked up to the ceiling and again murmured in the same tone "Well..."

"Very nice girls, Stef do you know if Brandon is coming to mine tonight for tea"

"I think so, that's what he told me, that a problem?"

"No it's fine, just checking, I'd love to stay and chat but duty calls" Mike placed his hand on Ivy's arm as he pulled a half smile and walked away, Ivy went back behind the desk and sat back in her chair, she rested her feet on the arm of Stef's chair as Stef carried on with her paper work. Ivy pocked her Aunt with her foot  
>"You guys seem to be getting on better"<p>

"It's certainly been rough, we hit a patch couple of weeks ago as I've told you before"

"With that Dani girl?"

"Yeah, it was very tense, I know you don't get along with Brandon and he did it partly to be spiteful but-"

"That doesn't matter, _I'm_ not spiteful I know what happened was rape, it was wrong"  
>Stef then felt a little bit of guilt that she had made her niece sound s<em>hallow <em>and she didn't make it to sound like Ivy was so bitter with Brandon that she was glad in a way that it happened to him because she wasn't, Stef bit her lip and sighed, she opened her eyes again and turned her head to Ivy, she held Ivy's hand  
>"I'm sorry, bear, didn't mean for it to sound the way it did of course I know you know it's wrong"<p>

"I know its fine" Ivy looked up to the clock. She had been here for almost an hour now and the twins were expecting her. Ivy stood up and grabbed her jacket "Can't be late for the twins"

"Baby-"

"You haven't offended me, you never do" Ivy kissed Stef on the forehead and slipped her jacket, she grabbed her phone off her desk and looked back to her. She could tell Stef still felt bad, but she knew Stef didn't mean it the way it came out, she knows how she thinks and her motives when she says something  
>"Honest you haven't, but I really can't be late, I love you"<p>

"Love you too"

* * *

><p>Ivy lent against her car and waited for the two of them to get out of the school door. Five minutes went by and the end of school bell rang, not long and then they appeared. Both of them waved and quickly jogged over to her and gave her a hug at the same time.<p>

"You guys okay to go?"

"Yeah, the burger shack?"

"Where else?" she chuckled, Ivy turned around and propped her hood up for her car and locked it to leave it in the car park since the burger shack was literally a minute walk down the road. They sat at a table that was outside, looking out to the beach. They had the best burgers here. Ivy would take Jesus an Mariana out here on the sly when they were younger.

"Come on Mariana, what's new with you, any boyfriends on the scene?"

"Well, I dated this guy called Zach a couple of months ago, but he had to move to Arizona"

"That sucks" Ivy frowned. Jesus nudged Mariana and teased "Yeah she's got a new boyfriend now"

"Well damn" Ivy chuckled seeing that Mariana doesn't mess about. "Who?"

Mariana blushed but then clarified "I didn't start dating straight after Zach, this is very new"

"Got ya, so? Name?"

"His names Mat"

"And he's older" Ivy widened her eyes slightly and raised her eyebrows "Like a lot?"

"Only just a year"

Ivy turned her head to Jesus and muttered "Don't scare me like that, I thought you were gonna say he was 19 or something"  
>Jesus chuckled and shook his head with his mouth full of a chunk of his cheeseburger. Ivy took a few of her skinny fries and planted them in her mouth, she rubbed her hands together, she wanted to talk about Hayley, but she knew already that Hayley was Mariana's friend and she'd rather badmouth her out of Jesus's mind when Mariana wasn't present.<p>

Mariana looked at Ivy and something sprung into her head "Why didn't you make it to Grandpa's funeral-"

"Mariana!" Jesus scowled knowing it would make Ivy feel guilty and uncomfortable, It didn't make her feel uncomfortable but it did make her feel rather guilty, Ivy dropped her burger and cleared her throat "Mom really wanted you there" Mariana added making the guilt feel worse, with her arms crossed she looked at Marianas sad face and sighed

"I know she did munchkin"

"Then why?" Jesus then looked from Mariana and to Ivy, now he too wanted to understand why she couldn't have made it, why she shouldn't have come home all those months ago with the car. Ivy sighed and rubbed her eyelids. She looked up to them both and saw the innocent and worried little children that first came into her life from Stef and Lena.  
>"I wanted to, but I didn't have the car for starters, I haven't had it for that long and Mom...Kath said that there was no point since her and Gramps weren't close she didn't seem to care and it didn't seem to care what I felt about his death, I e-mailed your moms and told them, they said they knew and understood and they wish I could be there and so it Grandma"<p>

The twins remained silent, they nodded. But Mariana dug even more  
>"And the wedding"<p>

"Believe it or not that is the event I fought for but still I didn't have the car and Kath said and I quote **they've basically been married for ten years so why should I give a rats ass about a petty ceremony besides she would just ask for you back**...Kath was spiteful and scared in a way cause she knew you were my real family, I tried to make it that wedding, she locked all the money away there was just no way, I wish there was"

They were silent again, Ivy bowed her head down not knowing what to say, she then felt two hands lightly hold both of hers. Mariana holding one and Jesus holding the other, she smiled faintly to them as they did to her "We know it couldn't be helped"  
>Jesus reassured her. Ivy smiled and laughed it off "Drinks?"<p>

Jesus and Mariana both nodded with wide smiled. Ivy stood up and went over to the bar and ordered the drinks, as she was waiting for the milkshakes her phone began to ring.  
>"Hello?"<p>

_**"Oh wow you actually gave me your real number"**_  
>Ivy smirked like a blushing schoolgirl at the voice on the other end. Nate.<p>

"Of course I did why wouldn't I?"

_**"Well it's just the first time I asked for your number when I first asked you out, you gave me Lena's and it was embarrassing when I called and asked my Vice Principal on a date before she even spoke"**_

"Oh yeah that" Ivy smiled giggling trying to put off that she had forgotten. She never did.

_**"Oh yeah** _**_t__hat"_ **he mockingly quoted

"So whats up?"

**_"Just checking in, seeing how you are"_**

"I'm great, be even greater with that catch up"

**_"Yeah yeah defiantly...hey so why don't we meet up tomorrow? yeah you could come by at school for lunch"_ **He suggest with a great deal of enthusiasm. Ivy smirked and waited for a moment, pausing to add a bit on tension. She was all for intense situations, the good kind though not the bad.  
>She said quietly in a higher pitched tone getting all of a sudden quite shy<br>"Yeah...I'd like that"

_**"Okay, I'll see you then" **_

"Okay, bye" she smiled wider than she anticipated, biting her lip. She stood there with a bit lip still smiling and then her drinks came. She sat down back to at the table and gave the twins their drinks.

"What're you so smiley about?" Jesus teased

"...Nothing"

**Please leave thoughts/reviews :)**


	9. Not that much of a date

Later on that day, Ivy got the kids home at 4:45, Stef was working a later shift than usual and said she'd be home by tea time. Callie was practising her guitar. Ivy watched her in the doorway. Very impressed. Callie looked up and smiled "Hey"

"Hi, sorry didn't mean to distract you"

"No it's cool"

"When did you get the guitar then?"

"When I first came here, it was Brandon's"

"Is that what he told you?" Callie nodded, Ivy bit her lip and smiled. Of course he did.

"Did he now, may I?" Ivy walked over to Callie who was sat on her bed, Callie shurgged and gave her the guitar, Ivy sat down with it next to Callie. She flipped it over and traveled her hand to the very tip of the back of the neck. She pointed and told Callie to look closely. It had initials.

I.E

"I.E?"

"Yeah, Ivy Elkin"

"Oh!? So this is yours?" Callie asked feeling slightly awkward. Ivy laughed and shook her head "No, it's yours"

Callie smiled and thanked her for her approval "Elkin huh?"

"Yeah, that's your moms maiden name" Callie realised she never actually knew that, she was always Stef Foster to her and then Stef Adams Foster.

"You know Cal, I just want you to know how much they all love you, like seriously I spoke to Aunt Stef last night and she is just crazy about you. As is Aunt Lena"

Callie blushed and smiled shyly looking down to her lap, Ivy nudged her with her shoulder "You belong here, you do know that?"

"I spent a while not thinking that but lately, yes I do know that"

"Good because you're a good kid, despite that sounding as demeaning to sixteen year olds as it does, it's true" Callie giggled and nodded understanding what she was meaning to her.

* * *

><p>Ivy sat on Stef and Lena's bed, she heard someone come upstairs and knew it was Lena since Stef wasn't due home for another 30 minutes. Ivy put down her book and held out her arms waiting for Lena's reaction to how the quest of getting her job back went. Lena stepped in room and stared at Ivy as she stared back. She paused for a moment. She then brightened up and cheered loudly swinging her arms in the air.<p>

"I got my job back!" She danced very badly. Ivy ignored the bad dancing and cheered also throwing her arms in the air and copying Lena's dance moved ending up hugging her tightly, jumping up and down with her still holding each other.

"That's amazing! I'm so proud!" Lena gleamed at her niece and cupped her face and plated a firm kiss on Ivy's forehead "Thank you for pushing me to get there"

"I'm sure anyone else would have done it" Ivy shurgged off being modest

"Yeah maybe, but it was you that did it so thank you" Ivy smiled softly again and hugged Lena tightly.

* * *

><p>Everyone was around the table for tea, including Stef who was now home. Finishing up their plates, Ivy on the sly nudged Lena as she went to get a bottle of beer from the centre of the table. Telling her that she should spread the good news. Lena cleared her throat as she took sip of her diet cola and asked for everyone's attention, they all, turned their heads to her waiting for her to speak.<p>

"So I went to the school today to talk about my job" Stef glanced over to Ivy,she could already tell that she had something to do with this since she was the last one to speak to her, Ivy said nothing. She simple nodded and winked.

"And I asked for my job back"

Everyones eyes widened. Happy clearly, they loved her as the Vice and so did the other kids too. Mariana had the widest eyes, she tapped quickly on the table frequently with excitement "AND?"

Lena smirked "AND...I got my job!" They all cheered and crashed into her with big hugs and big kisses to her.

"I go back on Thursday!" Stef looked at Lena's face as she pulled away and saw how happy Lena was now, she had been rather down for such a long time. Things have been tense, Ivy also then pulled out of the embrace and stood next to Stef. Stef looked at Ivy and slowly wrapped her arms around Ivy's neck loosely. They didn't speak, Ivy moved her body facing Stef's to sink more into the embrace. They both stood and smiled at their family.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Ivy turned up at lunch to the school and saw Nate sat by himself eating a large sandwich. She smirked and walked over to the table, Nate looked up as she sat down and smiled "Ivy, hey"<p>

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm great"

"Good" Ivy chuckled nervously looking down at the table. The conversation built up after a little nervous tension.  
>"So since when did you want to become a teacher? Last time I remembered you wanted to be a professional wrestling team"<p>

"Yeah well you remember my left leg"

Ivy laughed and looked down "Ah yes, there it is" she tapped it

"Yeah well I broke it"

"Ouch" she laughed again "Hey don't laugh, it hurt"

"Yeah I heard it tends to hurt when bones get broke, I'm sorry that happened to you though"

"It's fine, I actually love it here" Ivy raised her eyebrows, surprised. Nate didn't usually have a good attitude for school. He was rather rebelious, didn't see the importance of it or the point as long as he had the people he loved. Ivy was one of those people.

"I'm serious, after you got taken I kind of lost it, I wasn't really handling it well at all" Ivy bowed her head down and sighed deeply. She did't realize that her leaving would have such an impact on anyone besides her family  
>"But I got a kick up the ass from someone from this school"<p>

"And that would be?"

"Your Aunt" he laughed, he bit his bottom lip and chuckled, Lena could be a hell of a motivator when she saw someone needed it  
>"Yeah she really gave me a little heart to heart, told me that I can't change what was happening and I have to make something of myself and ever since I got my head stuck in with school I grew to love it and then decided to be a coach, well assistant coach for now but Step-Dad gotta retire someday, and believe me I did not get this job through him, he's an ass"<p>

"Well I'm glad to hear that it worked out"

"And what about you?"

"Writing"

"Thank god, I loved your writing, remember how we did English together and whenever we got script assignments you were all over it"

"You were hardly going to do it and even if you tried you'd be crap"

"Oh!" He laughed at being insulted.

"Hey remember how people called us the Cory and Topanga of Anchor beach" Nate reminded her with a bright smile, Ivy smiled back and nodded  
>"Yeah...they were the goals of relationships, I cry watching them even now"<p>

"You still watch?!" Nate asked excitedly insinuating that he still watches it too

"I got the box set" Ivy winked, Nate smirked and then went back to their previous title

"And it was quite an achievement that we were classed as them"

"Yes it was" Nate slid himself closer to her "So what's stopping us now? We both know how they turned out"

Yes. They turned out as married with kids. Something the two of them always said they would have with eachother, they were classed as them so much because they were just as young and in love as Ivy and Nate were.  
>"Nate, quit it" she couldn't help but blush, Nate kept his eye's on her for a moment and travelled his hand down to her arm, he turned it and saw the tattoo on her inner arm, a bit more up from her wrist. It was halfway between her waist and her elbow.<br>It was a Grizzly Bear paw tattoo, it was full black and not too big, it was a medium size. The paw 'palm' had a swirly pattern at the bottom and travelled to just underneath the tip of the top and then came the _bear toes _and claws.

"Well, you actually got it"

"I stick to my word Aunt Stef or Lena...or any of the family haven't seen it yet since I've been wearing jackets but, how about you"

"Yes I also have mine, on my left side 'V' line, I'd show you but I'd have to lift up my shirt" They both had discussed what tattoos they wanted when they were older, it was a coinscidence that they both wanted the same thing. And it seemed they stuck by their dare to get it, and they both love it.

Ivy shurgged "Whatever makes it easier" she laughed secretly wanting to see his body Nate chuckled and shook his head "Ah I see, all the girls will go crazy for those washboard abs"

"Yeah you know, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" she put her hands on his.

They were suddenly interupted by the call of a girl "Nate!" Nate turned to see who was calling. She had a pixie haircut, brown hair. Tanned and curvy, attractive too. Ivy noticed that Nate put on a smile, she could still tell when he put smiles on when not wanting to. He stood up and gave her a hug, Ivy watched and then her face turned to horror as the girl planted a kiss on Nate's lips  
>"Lauren what are you doing here?"<p>

"I thought a girlfriend could visit her boyfriend"  
>Ivy couldn't help but laugh in disbelief "Whos' this?"<p>

"This is Ivy" he didn't add anything more, no 'an old friend' Lauren seemed to know full well who she was by just hearing her name "Oh! Wow, a face to a name finally, nice to meet you I wasn't expecting you to...be here?"

"Yeah I moved back to be with my family"

"That's nice"

"Yeah..." Ivy said awkwardly, she looked down to the table and then looked at Nate with still a disbelief look on her face "I gotta go, good meeting you" she said nothing to Nate, she just walked away. She got to the car park and then was instantly followed by Nate

"Ivy!"

"What the hell was that?" Ivy said in a louder and higher pitched tone swinging around to him, she sounded annoyed and confused but not exactly angry. She was just still in disbelief.

"What?"

"Oh? I dunno erm, jobs, Boy Meets World relationship, our relationship, tattoo, flirting GIRLFRIEND" She motioned her full arm to the tables that his girlfriend was sat at, Nate took her verbal punches and raised her hands up to try and calm her down  
>"Easy up, Ivy, she isn't exactly my girlfriend"<p>

"No? She seemed to think so then how long have you two been seeing each other for"

"Just...Just a couple of months"  
>Ivy chuckled and ran her hands through her hair sighing deeply "Oh is that all?"<p>

"But Ivy you change everything, you change the whole game"

"This isn't a game baby" She sighed with a little cry still kepping her eyes on him "These are peoples feelings, mine, hers and yours and if I make you confused on how you feel then I'm sorry but I don't want to get sucked into this, it's too soon for drama yet Nate I just got back, I just got my family back and I have you back as my friend, you've been my friend for fourteen years I really need you to be my friend now, above anything"

Nate said nothing, he simply nodded, sliding his hands in his jean shorts pockets and then watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Bear?"<p>

"Yeah" She sniffed "I'm in here"  
>Stef opened the garage door and saw Ivy sat on her bed, with her legs up to her chest. She already knew something was wrong. And she also knew she was going to see Nate today. Stef said nothing yet, she climbed on bed and pulled Ivy into her arms.<br>"So, what happened"

"Ugh, it was going so well" Ivy damned making sound ironic, causing Stef to smirk.

"We were talking about the good times we had, about me and him and how we missed eachother...and then I met his girlfriend"

Stef sighed deeply and tutted, she rubbed her eyelids and kissed the top of Ivy's head  
>"I'm sorry, honey"<p>

"So I walk away, he chases after me and tell me that I change everything...the game"

"Hm, and what did you tell him?"

"That people's feelings aren't a game and until he figures things out I need him as my friend above all I know he was confused and stuff so I laid it out for him"

"I'm glad I raised you well" Stef smiled as what Ivy just said was what Stef tried to bring Ivy up like. Considerate. Ivy could have easily told Nate to leave Lauren for her and he probably would have from being so much still in love with her. But she didn't despite her feelings. She took a total strangers feelings into account and is careful.

Stef felt a tear hit her on the arm. Ivy didn't get why she was emotional, she just was. It was probably just feelings resurfing "Don't cy baby, if you two are meant to be which is what I always believed you were both to be, he'll make the right choice in the nicest way and it'll work out"

"Here's hoping" Ivy chucked sniffing up and then wrapping her arms around Stef's waist, her head rested on Stef's chest and she closed her eyes "Will you stay here with me?"

Stef shuffled them both down in a lying position, still holding her eachother  
>"Of course"<p>

**Please leave thoughts/reviews**


	10. Meet Milo

Half an hour or so after, Stef was lightly shook by Lena, still holding Ivy, Stef looked up and smiled to her wife  
>"Hi, love" she whispered not wanting to wake Ivy who still had her arms wrapped around Stef's waist "Hey honey, how long have you been here?"<p>

"Erm I don't know, why what time is it?"

"Nearly five I'm just about to put tea on"

"Okay" she whispered back, Stef looked down to Ivy and smiled as did Lena. She kissed Ivy on the forehead and rubbed Ivy's arm to try and wake her up gently, Ivy slowly opened her eyes and looked up to Stef "Wakey wakey baby, tea is ready soon" she softly mumbled. Ivy shuffled up and stretched with yawn, she rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath sitting up on her bed. Stef stood up and walked around the bed and stood next to Lena

"You coming?" Lena asked her niece and she slid her hands in Stef's "Yeah just, just give me a minute" she mumbled with a small smile. They both nodded and turned away, when they got out of the garage, Lena looked to Stef. Asking with just her eyes what is wrong. Stef noticed and simple stated  
>"I'll tell you in a moment"<p>

* * *

><p>"Milo? For god sakes Milo!" Nate opened his apartment door and saw his roommate spread out on the couch fast asleep, snoring away. Nate took his bag off his shoulders and launched it to his head "Get up you lazy git"<br>Milo groaned and sat up rubbing his head  
>"No need to be so bloody violent, Nate"<p>

Milo. Roommate and Bestfriend of Nate. Grew up with Nate and Ivy since being 10 from moving to San Diego with his family. Originally he used to live in England, as everyone could tell from his Chelsea accent. He was smaller than Nate in height but not by that much. He had light blonde surfer style hair with piercing green eyes, he had no problem with women. No such problem he has various ones in majority of the nights. Nate blames the accent, Milo blames his charms.

Nate crashed next to him on the couch and sighed deeply. Milo didn't take notice and smacked Nate on the knee "You saw Ivy today right?"  
>Milo stood up and put his plan white t-shirt on, Nate nodded "Yeah"<br>"Ah and how is our lovely Ivy, still hot?"

"Still beautiful..." whilst his tone was sincere, his face read sadness and guilt. Milo bit his lip and sat back down on the couch and faced Nate.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"It wasn't me exactly, it was Lauren" Milo groaned and knocked his head back not believing what he just caught on  
>"Nate Nate Nate I told you to end it with that bimbo, it proves you should have ages ago because look who has ended back on your doorstep and you can't do anything about it because Ivy would never be a <em>mistress <em>and you don't have it in you to cheat"

"I know, God has many ways of screwing with my head"

"This isn't God, mate, it's Ivy...she has always been in your head even after she left" Milo pushed Nate's head in a joking way as he stood up and went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ivy stayed sat on her bed as soon as Stef and Lena had left, she put her knees back up to her chest and looked down to the bed. Ivy couldn't help but think about the worst day of her life. Well one piece of it, that had to do with her separation from Nate<p>

_August 20th 2009_

_"Let go of me! AUNT STEF PLEASE, AUNT LENA"_

_"Quiet Ivy!"_

_"NO!" Ivy ripped her arm away from Kath grabbing her "You can't pick me up after all these years and then take me away, you're not my mother, you've never been my mother from the day I was born they have been! Stef has been-"_

_"Stef is your aunt not your mother, she's my sister who has always had a reason to judge me you are coming with me, I have all the rights and they have none" Ivy shook her head crying, Kath dragged her even more and told her that they were leaving in the morning and for now they were staying in a hotel. She took Ivy's phone off her. She had so many text come in from Nate that it was a surprise that her phone didn't explode._

**_Where are you? I thought we were having a fire on the beach with your family? Let me know how you are, I love you x_**

_That was just one of many texts that he was sending from not understanding why she wasn't responding. _

_ "I need to talk to him"_

_"Who is he?"_

_"My boyfriend okay now let me speak to him"_

_"No, Ivy, we're starting a new life together"_

_"I love him and I'm not going anywhere before speaking to him" Ivy stood up crossing her arms. But still Kath refused. The whole night, Ivy spent her time in bed looking at two pictures. One was of her and her family, Stef, Lena, Jesus, Mariana and Brandon all sat together on the day out they had on the beach, and the other was of her and Nate taking a picture of themselves together when goofing off outside at school. They were the only pictures she kept in her jacket. _

__Earlier up in the morning the next day, Ivy was forced out of the hotel by Kath's boyfriend as they waited for a cab to the airport.__

_"Ivy?" Ivy turned back around to see Milo walking up to them with his hands held up not understanding what was going on_

_"Milo..." she mumbled as she got up and hugged him tightly "Ivy what's going on?" _

_"This is my 'mom' she's taking me away"_

_"Away? She can't-"_

_"She can she has all the rights on record" Ivy cried, a car pulled up "They're taking me to San Francisco" Milo's eyes widened, and she was called and demanded to hurry up and get in, Ivy turned around for a moment and glanced to Kath and her boyfriend and then pulled out a piece of paper "Give this to Nate"_

_"You haven't spoken to him?" _

_"No she took my phone just please, give it to him and tell him I love him" Ivy's voice ended the sentence in a whisper from her crying, she slid the paper into Milo's hand and held onto it for a moment "And tell my Aunt Lena when you see her in school, that I love them all so much"_

_"I will...g-goodbye Ivy, you've been the greatest friend apart from Nate that I could ever have and I'm going to miss you so much" Ivy nodded and hugged him tightly again "I'll miss you too" she let go of him at the beep of the car "Goodbye Milo" Ivy let go of Milo's hand and got into the car. Tears streaming down her face, she lent her head against the window and closed her eyes and yet tears still ran down her cheeks._

* * *

><p>Nate crossed his arms and remained sat on the couch, thinking. <em><br>_

_Nate turned up in school that day and looked for Ivy straight away, but couldn't find her. For the obvious reasons that he wasn't aware of yet. Nate asked all of Ivy's friends if they knew where she was, he even asked people who weren't Ivy's friends. She was very popular.  
><em>_"So no-one has seen Ivy?" They all shook their heads and answered no as they all walked in English class. Shortly after, Milo walked in with a sad look on his face, Nate turned around and held his hand out to him "You're her bestfriend, have you seen Ives?" _

_"Erm, Nate look" Milo stuttered out as he gripped tightly onto his backpack strap. He gulped heavily, Nate pushed Milo to spit whatever he needed to say out. By now everyone was listening.  
>"She's gone, man"<em>

_Nate laughed confused "Gone what do you mean gone?"_

_"Look I saw her this morning...her mom came and took her out of her home, she took her phone off her so she couldn't contact anyone, she said they're taking her to San Francisco" _

_"SAN Francisco? Milo if this is some kind of sick joke I swear-"_

_"Would I joke about this?! She's my friend, look she asked me to give you this and that she loves you" Nate slowly took the piece of folded paper out of Milo's hand and stared at it. He didn't open it. His thumb pressed down hard onto it, making it crumble slightly. "They were staying at Midwest hotel"  
>But he still refused to believe, he looked up from the paper and still shook his head "No, no she's not"<em>

_He mumbled, he began to run, he knocked through Mr Kay, the old English teacher before Timothy.  
>"Nathan Troit get back here!" But he ignored. He carried on running. Nate ran out of school and went straight to the Midwest Hotel which wasn't that far of a run at all. No-one was in sight. But still in disbelief, so he ran down the streets to Stef and Lena's house. He ran and stood infront of the house and looked through the window. He saw Stef pacing up and down on the phone, yelling it was mumbled but she looked sad and angry he got closer and heard her scream over the phone "Just give me her back!". She hung up and threw the phone on the couch and broke down crying. Nate still shook his head, he was believing now but he didn't want to believe, now Nate began to cry. He collapsed on the curb and pulled the letter out of his jacket, with tears dropping on the paper as he unfolded, he began to read.<br>_

**_Nate,  
>By the time you're reading this you will have learnt or you are learning right now that I'm gone. That I've been taken away from my family, friends and you. I want to believe that I will come back, but the truth is I don't see that happening, at least not now. Kath has took my phone off me for the mean time so I won't phone anyone to try and get them to sneak me out or something...yes she is that pathetic. I don't want you to cry, I don't want you to go off track, please because I care about you too much for that to happen, you made me laugh all the time, you were the person I could always run too when I couldn't talk to my family, I know we planned on this life together, I know we said we were going to be together forever as cheesy and as stupid as that sounds as we are 15, well at least I still am for a two months, but I know we were and maybe that can still happen. But for now it's goodbye. Please understand and know that I love you and I always will, and I'm sorry this has happened. Goodbye Nate. Happy Birthday.<br>Your Ivy X_**

* * *

><p>"Poor Ivy" Lena sighed as Stef has just finished telling her what had happened between her and Nate as they were both setting up dinner.<p>

"I know, I thought Nate had more brains than that"

"Honey, Ivy is probably the love of his life, he is very confused as I would be if it was you" Stef smirked and then looked back down at the plates as she placed them all down "Is it possible for all that to happen at fifteen"

"You know it can and it does, it has with Ivy"

"I just don't want her to get hurt, which is why him having this girlfriend may get her hurt"

"I remember the day that Ivy had officially left and it was the day that Nate had found out and tried to run after and find her, and when he finally returned back to school..."

_"Nathan Troit! When I tell you to stop you STOP"_

_"Bite me old man!" Nate growled back to Mr Kay as he opened his locker, you could tell that Nate had been crying from the redness around his eyes, but you could also tell he is taking no crap. Not today.  
>"What did you just say?!"<em>

_"You heard me!" he growled again then slamming his locker shut hard again. Milo came down the corridor and asked Nate to calm down  
>"Calm down? Ivy is gone you expect ME to calm down, NO screw you" he pointed to Mr Kay. Lena came out of her office from hearing the shouting, she had also been crying. She sniffed up and saw Nate standing with Milo trying to hold him back.<em>

_"Nate, come on" Lena whispered holding her hand out to him. Nate was breathing heavily through his nose and tried his best to calm down. He walked over to Lena and she wrapped her arm around him and led him to her office. _

_Nate sat in one of her office chairs and looked down to the letter. His hands were shaking. Lena stared at him, leaning against her desk.  
>"I take it you've heard"<br>Nate said nothing and just nodded "Nate, honey...I know this is hard, believe me it is for us too but there's nothing we can do"_

_"Call the cops" he looked up with tears in his eyes _

_"We can't, Stef is a cop you don't think we haven't thought about it? There is nothing that we can do, Kath has all the parental rights it's like a antelope fighting a lion"_

_"It's total bullshit...sorry for the language but it is"_

_"I agree, it is but we have no choice but to let her go honey"  
>Nate sighed and covered his face "If this was a mutual breakup then I guess I would feel different I guess but this wasn't a breakup, we'd never breakup, her bitch of a mother made us" <em>

_Lena sat down next to Nate and rubbed his back, she gently took the letter out of his hand and read through it. It even made her cry. Nate looked at Lena and put on a small smile, he couldn't help it he didn't know what else to do, still thinking about her made him still smile, sighed and asked Lena not looking at her  
>"What are we gonna do?"<em>

_Lena sighed and shrugged "We carry on with our lives, until she may come back"_

* * *

><p>Lena shook her head from her little flashback gaze<p>

"I know what he's like Stef, I spent five years with him in that school, I gave him the advice and kick up the ass he needed and employed him, you know he's a good kid turned to a good man"

"I'm sure, honey...but I just want her to be careful, Nate will really make an effect on her"

"What kind of effect?" Jesus butted in coming downstairs

"Were you eavesdropping?" Stef whined widening her eyes, Jesus shrugged and nodded taking a seat on one of the table stools "So?"

Stef scratched her forehead and licked her lip "Ivy met up with Nate today...did you have any idea he had a girlfriend?"  
>Jesus scratched the back of his head and cleared he throat "Kind of"<p>

"Jesus!"

"Look I didn't know it was serious, I didn't even know she was his girlfriend?! They were just seeing each other except that what she told me"

"Who told you?" Lena asked confusedly as she chopped up some carrots, Jesus bit his lip and mumbled out "The girl he is dating is Hayley's cousin"  
>Stef laughed and laid her head in her hands, leaning on the counter shaking her head, under her breath she said "Another Hayley clone"<p>

"Stef" Lena warned giving her a nudge, but Jesus heard. Jesus heard loud and clear. "Are we going to have this argument AGAIN"

"No because we're just going to leave it-" But Lena was ignored as Stef took a shot back to her son  
>"Jesus we both know why we have this discussion...because the relationship you two share is not right, it's unhealthy"<p>

Lena closed her eyes and sighed. Jesus bit his lip and shook his head. Jesus hopped off the stool and walked off "Jesus get back in here!" Stef yelled just as Ivy came into the kitchen through the back, she slowly stopped and pointed to Jesus storming upstairs

"What was that about?"

Stef glanced to Lena. She extended her arms and mumbled "Honey come here"

"Uh oh honey and an embrace" Ivy went into Stef's embrace. Stef sighed and rubbed Ivy's back for motherly comfort "You know Hayley"

"Yeah that peach"

"Yes that peach" Stef chuckled and then added with no humor in her tone "Well she has a cousin, and that cousin is Lauren...the girl who's dating Nate" Ivy rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, she pulled out of Stef's embrace "Great...a clone" Stef glanced at Lena and smirked, it was baffling to them both. Stef and Ivy are literally _clones. _

* * *

><p>Stef had told Ivy about the little bust up to do with Hayley and she decided to go see him. They said they would hold of dinner until they spoke.<p>

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Jesus?"

"Yeah, come in" he coughed clearing his throat. Ivy walked in to see Jesus sat on his bed with his feet flat on the floor and his hands clutched together in between his legs. Ivy slid onto his bed and nudged him with her shoulder "So, she told me"

"Did she tell you that she is being an ass-"

"Whoa, monkey, don't swear about your mom or at least do it in Spanish when no-one can understand"

Jesus sighed and smirked, he repeated his sentence "Did she tell you she is being an agujero de culo _(ass hole)_"

"And why is she being an _agujero de culo? __¿Qué fue lo que dijo que era tan malo (What did she say that was so bad?)_"

"She just has a bad attitude to Hayley, she is always on my back on how Hayley isn't right for me"  
>Ivy took Jesus hand.<br>"You've heard of the phrase, Mother Knows Best, right?"

"Come on Ivy-"

"No you come on Jesus, I've met this girl, she thought we were sleeping together for me just wearing your JUMPER"

"Yeah but that was just...she is like that"

"Exactly, which is why your mom isn't a fan of her and quite frankly she didn't make the best impression of me"

"That's just because you and mom think alike"

"Maybe, or maybe it is because I know something wrong when I see it...or hear it...what about that girl you are on the team with, I saw sparks there"

"Emma? No she's a friend, I mean we dated but-"

"Who ended it?"

"Her, then she wanted to get back up I was already seeing Hayley I suppose, I mean I thought Hayley was just a hook up but she didn't"

"So you didn't even want a relationship" Jesus shrugged. He didn't, he knew he didn't. It was all rushed so much with Hayley that he never got the chance to think about it logically.  
>"I don't know, but trust me no matter what you think of Hayley and how clingy she is...Lauren is worse" Ivy let go of his hand and returned it to her own lap and looked at the wall straight ahead of her "Yeah, just my luck "<p>

"Be careful with Nate, Ivy, I love you too much to get hurt"

"Thank you baby, I love you too, but don't worry about Nate I'm always careful with him, always have been ever since I was six"

Jesus's eyes widened a little bit, he wasn't aware that knew each other for that long. That apart from relationship history they had a lot of friendship history behind them. Jesus got up and took his shirt off to change into a vest as he felt hot, as he did. Ivy looked up to say something to him. And she then saw him. Her eyes widened, she lifted her hand up and lightly pointed to him and asked in a rather forceful tone

"What the hell is THAT?"

**Please leave thoughts/reviews on the flashbacks of the relationships and what you think Ivy has seen. **


	11. Back to school

She shot up and walked over to him, lightly laying her hand on his tattoo of the name _Hayley _

"I'm praying that this is spray on or a sharpie" She mumbled looking up to him. Jesus gulped heavily and nervously laughed and then shook his head. She stared at it with her eyes wide and shook her head "And how has Stef and Lena responded to this?"

"Well...they haven't"

"So let me get this right, you got a tattoo of the name of the girl that you have been dating for about three weeks who you didn't want to date in the first place?"  
>Jesus didn't know how to defend himself since she hit it right not the nail, all he could say to be defensive was<br>"...It's actually almost four weeks"

Ivy groaned and took her hand off him, she went over to leave the door. But he stopped her, he spun around "You can't tell them! You gotta keep it quiet"

"Are you kidding" She laughed turning back around to him, motioning to his body where the tattoo lay  
>"When they see that and they find out that I knew and kept my mouth shut? Then they'll kill me and then you and...then me again"<p>

"Come on Ivy PLEASE" he held his hands together to show his desperation. She sighed and bit her lip "Look, they'll end up seeing, I won't say anything if you keep me out of it and when you get caught, I never knew, you got that small fry? I. Never. Knew"

"I promise"

"Right" she sighed scratching her head, her loose sleeve slipped down and shown her own tattoo. His jaw dropped and then he pointed to it "What's THAT?" thinking that her tattoo was just as much of a stupid decision as his, Ivy looked at her tattoo and looked at Jesus in a way that his intentions to catch her out were stupid, she lowered her arm and pointed to him

"I'm twenty, you're fifteen, mine is of a bear paw and yours is of your clingy girlfriend, at least the thing I have tattooed is of something that I love"  
>she raised her eyebrows to him and then left the room, making him feel utterly embarrassed and stupid. She has a habit of doing that.<p>

* * *

><p>As she entered the kitchen where everyone was around, her phone went off again. She looked at them and held her hand up to show that she won't be long.<br>"What do you want Nate?"

**_"Come on, Ivy, don't be like that"_**

"I'm not being like anything, I'm just about to have tea with my family so-"

_**"I'm sorry, okay? Truly I am, I know I should have told you about Lauren but honest it is not as serious as she is making out, I am aware this isn't a game but I care for you...and I'm just really confused on what to do because I don't want to hurt either of you, especially not you"**_

"I get that you're confused...and I appreciate that you are taking my feelings into account...but to keep my feelings from getting hurt maybe you should just keep me out of it until you actually know what you're doing, I don't want to think about any of this, so I'll speak to you soon"  
>She didn't let him get a word in, she hung up before he could say anything. She didn't want to seem rude to him or harsh which is how she did come across. But this was what Ivy did, and Nate knows that. She just needed some time to cool off.<p>

Ivy puffed out heavily and ran her fingers through her hair and walked back over to the table.

"You okay?" Mariana asked with a nudge

"Oh, yeah I'm-I'm fine" Her black sleeve was very thin material, it was slightly see through, Mariana saw vaguely her tattoo, she slid her sleeve up and widened her eyes "Wow! That's amazing"

"What is?" Stef traveled over to Mariana and saw Ivy's tattoo, and her eye's widened but not in the good way that Mariana did.

"Ivy Bella Elkin what have you done?" Ivy sighed and rolled her eyes "I'm twenty not two besides you've got one"

All of the kids turned their heads to Stef in shock "You have a what?" Callie laughed "Where?"

"On her the bottom of her side, near her V line" Ivy mumbled with a smirk, Stef lightly smacked the back of Ivy's head "Must you?!"

"Indeed I must, besides I'm not your only child with a tattoo"

"What?!" Lena spoke up looking at all her children with Jesus sat nervously, looking at Ivy with shooting worried looks "Jesus" Ivy added. The two moms turned to their son, Ivy smirked seeing her cousin hanging over the edge, he didn't know what to say.  
>She was only messing. She wasn't going to tell them, she just wanted to make him sweat for her own fun "Jesus wants one when he's older, so I won't be alone"<p>

"Well for now you are because Jesus is not getting a tattoo anytime soon"

"Rightt" Ivy nodded looking at Jesus fully amused.

* * *

><p>Two days past. Ivy hadn't said one word Nate. She was bored with everyone out. So she went to Anchor beach and chilled in Lena's office since she was now back in the job. When she arrived in the office, Lena wasn't there. Probably dealing with some sort of crisis. But who cares, she was her niece not some stranger breaking in. Ivy sat in Lena's chair and waited. Ivy laid her boots on Lena's desk and scanned through her phone as she was waiting for Lena to come in office.<p>

"Yeah and so-Ivy?" Lena stopped in the doorway with Timothy and another teacher behind her. Ivy tipped her feet to the side so she could see who was at the door.

"Hey" Ivy smiled as she stood up and walked around to her "Hi honey what are you doing here?"

"The house was empty, got bored and since Aunt Stef has that investigation to work through I thought I'd come here"

"Well I'd glad for some company-oh sorry Timothy this is my niece Ivy"

"Nice to meet you" Timothy shook Ivy's hand with a smile "You too"

"And John, you remember Ivy"

"Indeed I do, I have to admit I thought I have seen the last of you and Troit, Elkin"

Ivy smirked and shrugged her shoulders "Well we have a habit of creeping back into your lives ey Peters" John Peters. Ivy's math teacher. Ivy and Nate were the _trouble makers_ as he said in the class, not so much rude or bullies. They were never that. They did slack off a little and were the witty and sarcastic bunch who didn't do much work.  
>"So what'd you do now Elkin? Arrested often?"<p>

Lena laughed and shook her head as she rubbed Ivy's back "Of course not, Ivy is a writer"

"A writer?" Timothy raised his eyebrows impressed, Ivy nodded and folded her arms leaning on the desk "Yeah, I've done some work here and there, just getting into the business properly but it's going okay"

"Interesting because my class are doing a whole big writing project now and I could use some insight" Ivy raised her eyebrows and glanced from Timothy to Lena who looked just as surprised, she looked back to Timothy.

"Are you giving me a job?"

"Well, I'm asking if you would be a right hand man, at a price of course, so yeah I guess a job is what I'm offering"

Ivy looked to Lena "Can I? I could do with a job"

"I see no problem with it" Lena smiled wrapping her arm over Ivy's shoulder "Timothy?"

"Absolutely Welcome to Anchor Beach...again but this time as a teacher" Timothy smirked as he then again shook Ivy's hand. It felt weird Ivy Elkin, a slacker in school and now a teacher at the same "Oh the joy" John Peters mumbled having another student back again.

"The Troit and Elkin duo back again" He added. Ivy said nothing about not speaking to Nate, she didn't see the point in denying and bringing up everything.

Ivy and Lena sat talking in her office for a while since no-one was bothering Lena with any issues.  
>"So, teacher bet you weren't expecting that huh honey?"<p>

"Not in the slightest, pretty sure Aunt Stef will be shocked too"

"Well...yeah, school was the only spot you and her didn't agree on exactly"

* * *

><p><em>Stef got off the phone just as Ivy came through the door, Ivy looked to Stef and saw her face. She knew that school was on the other line. Most likely it was Lena telling her the trouble Ivy had got into some sort of trouble. Stef looked at Ivy and knew she was going to be in trouble. Ivy went to run up into her bedroom.<br>Stef dropped the phone on the dining room table and yelled "Ivy Bella Elkin get back here"  
>Ivy slowly stopped downstairs and dropped her bag and hung it up, walking over to Stef with her hands slid in her jean pockets.<br>Stef crossed her arms and waited till Ivy was stood right in front of her "So that was Lena" _

_"Oh! And what did lovely Aunt Lena want"_

_"Don't sweet talk Ivy, why did you skip your classes"_

_"Because I don't need them?"_

_"Math, Science and even Business class are all important, Ivy"_

_"I don't need them in my life"_

_"You can't get your job with just an English Degree you need more than that"_

_"Like?"_

_"Like...film studies, media and you do need math and science to know your stuff for writing scenes"_

_"Aunt Stef you're a cop, not a writer"_

_"I'm also not an idiot, Ivy I am responsible for you, it is my job to guide you and believe me when I say that school is important, there's more things to life than Nate" _

_"Nate has nothing to do with this"  
><em>

_"He was with you" Stef sighed sitting down on the chair, rubbing her forehead. She liked Nate, really she did. She just didn't like how reckless they could be together. They both saw school as useless for some classes. "Aunt Stef...Nate isn't the issue here"_

_"Then what is it? Please baby talk to me"_

_"My mom" Ivy blurted out with a sigh and a cry in her voice. Stef kept her eyes on Ivy and looked at her with pure sympathy, she took Ivy's hands and commanded her to sit. Ivy did so and sat facing Stef with her hands still held by her.  
>"What about your mom?"<em>

_"As in I see no point in doing something in my life if my own mom doesn't even want me, I'm clearly a mistake-"_

_"Stop...just stop right there you hear me? You are not a mistake, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, I love you more than anything in this world just like I love Lena and Brandon like that...I never want you to feel like you will amount to nothing because you will. you will amount to everything that you hope to be like, and even if your mom is stupid enough not to 'want' you I sure as hell do...isn't that enough?"  
>Ivy kept her eyes on Stef for a moment and then looked down to the table <em>

_"It is" she whimpered, she then made eye contact again "Nate told me that I shouldn't turn my back on school because of my moms decisions...he just goes with me because he doesn't want me to be alone, so don't blame him"_

_"I don't" Ivy nodded knowing that Stef was implying that she was blaming her, but that wasn't the case either "I blame my sister for being such an idiot...but then again I am thankful that I am the one raising you" _

_Then it hit Ivy. She was thankful too, she would rather have Stef, a women who loved to be a mother to Ivy rather than Kath, a women who was Ivy's mother just because she had to be. "I feel the same too"_

_"Good" Stef kissed Ivy on the cheek and then smiled. Ivy gave the same smile, Stef waited for a moment and then warned "Skip classes again and you're grounded"_

* * *

><p>"Well...we had out issues"<p>

_"You can't keep failing school!" _

_"Get off my back!"_

Ivy shrugged and looked to Lena "We got through"

"Yes you did, I'm sure she will be thrilled for this and thrilled for you"

"Hey Lena, problem with the soccer nets..." Nate trailed off as he saw that when he turned his head from Lena, he saw Ivy sat on the couch, she looked up from looking down at her nails and put on an awkward smile "Ivy"

"Hi" she mumbled looking back down to her hands "You haven't been in touch for a couple days now"

"Well I've been busy with my family"  
>Nate nodded and looked to Lena "So yeah the soccer posts they erm, they've got this fault and-what are you doing here Ivy?"<br>As much as he'd like to shake her off being sat there he couldn't

"Can't I visit my aunt?"

"No...No of course you can"

"Also, Ivy got a job" Lena informed him glancing to Ivy who held her hands up not understanding why she would tell him. "That's great, Ivy"

"Yeah here, as a writing couch for Timothy" Lena smiled biting her lip fully happy with meddling to get the two of them talking again. Nate looked to Ivy with a big surprised look on his face, he couldn't help but smile "Wow well that's great, welcome to the teaching world"

"It still sounds weird"

"Well of course it does, we spent the majority of our years here skipping classes, it was hardly a committed thing with us...no offense Lena"

"Yeah but the last year or so we got back on track" Ivy smirked.

Nate nodded and congratulated her once again. Nate closed the door and walked into the gym to see Milo talking to some girls that he wasn't aware who they actually were "Milo, they're highschoolers teacher trainers are here next week" he said walking past him over to his desk. Milo laughed it off and walked over to him

"So, what happened with the boss"

"Lena isn't exactly my boss but I did find someone in there as well"

"Our little Ivy?"

"Yeah and that's not all, she has now got a job...here"

"Jackpot!" Milo held his palm out for a high five but Nate didn't return and looked at Milo confused "How is that Jackpot? Ivy hasn't spoke to me in days"

"So? Look the way I see it, you get to see her everyday like the good old days, lunch together...talking in the hall ways and then BAM she loves you again...but you know what comes first?"

"What?"

"You gotta end it with that Lauren girl"

* * *

><p><strong>Had a little writers block so this isn't the best. Please leave thoughtsreviews below on what you thought and the relationships that are shown. What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen?**


	12. Bad blood

The next day. Well the next afternoon. Nate had Lauren round at his apartment, waiting to end it with her. Wanting to pick the appropriate time to tell her that they couldn't see each other anymore. But Lauren very much like Hayley is over sensitive and very clingy. She thinks she loves Nate but he knows she doesn't.

Lauren made her way over to the couch and poured herself a glass of wine. Nate being 21 and all, it was legal for him to buy. Nate looked at her from behind and looked over to seeing Milo at his bedroom door, he pointed viciously to Lauren and mouthed but still made out as shouting "END IT NOW"

"STOP YELLING" Nate mouthed back

"IM NOT YELLING JUST GO, YOU STUPID SOD"

"STOP USING BRITISH SWEARING I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS"

"Hey Nate" Lauren turned around making Nate jump slightly and moved the hand he was waving about with to Milo to the back of his neck and put in a smile "Yeah?"

"Come sit with me?"

"Yeah sure" Nate looked to Milo as he made his way round to the couch, he sat down and saw Milo go in his room for a moment and then came back out with a piece of paper that said boldly **END IT OR I WILL...SOD **the only response Milo got to that was the middle finger off Nate, he laughed silently and went back in his room. Nate rubbed his hands together and didn't listen to word that Lauren was rambling on about.

"And then I said ugh no way" she laughed continuously but then soon slowed down when she saw that he wasn't laughing, or even paying attention. "Not funny?"

"What? No it is, I'm sorry I'm just a little distracted, Ivy" Her smile stopped

"You just called me Ivy" Nate realized that he did in fact say that, he shook and then rubbed his head "I'm sorry it's just-"

"Nate, what's with you lately?"

"Look...Lauren we gotta talk"

"Is this about Milo? Cause I agree I think he needs therapy too, with all the commitment issues he has" Milo heard and popped his head outside the door, he mouthed in a quieter fashion "Bitch..."

"No this isn't about Milo this is about Me...and you...I don't think we should see each other anymore" the tears instantly filled her eyes, Milo noticed and rolled his eyes to Nate and again got the finger. "Wh-Why?"

"Well-"

"Oh no need to tell me why, this is about her isn't it? It's about Ivy"

"Lauren, no it's not Ivy"

"Don't lie to me Nate, we are breaking up the least you can do is be upfront with me" Nate kept his eyes on Lauren and shrugged with a nod

"I can't do this, she...she changes things and I don't know what's gonna happen maybe nothing, but I cannot toy with my emotions and yours, I don't even know what to think right now my head is just...fucked"

"You've slept with her haven't you? She's seduced you in some way, she's kissed you or something, you are not just ending this because she's back"

"She has done no such thing, Ivy isn't like that, I am ending this purely because I am confused and...I think still in love with her" Lauren breathed out with a laugh in disbelief and stood up "It was nice knowing you" she went to the front door and left with a slam. Milo came out of the room practically dancing singing hallelujah.

"God damn that was painful" Nate groaned standing up and pouring himself a glass of scotch, he didn't mean painful as is heartbreaking painful, he meant she was such a pain he was just glad it was over painful. "Well I'm so glad you got the balls to do it"

"Ha ha up yours" Nate mocked then drinking his whiskey "Well now you can be with Ivy?"

"I'm not so sure man, it's all on her but I think I'll just wait it out for a while, I mean it'll bad me leaving a girl and going after another straight after"

"But Ivy isn't another girl"

"Exactly which is why I want to be careful and not get her in trouble with other people and I don't want her Aunts thinking I'm a jackass, I want Ivy back and we both know that this girl is very very tricky, I grew up with her from being six I know how she works but she is still so unpredictable"

* * *

><p>"Everyone! Get your little butts in the living room now" Lena called walking over to in front of the TV next to Stef. Everyone came rushing downstairs and sat in front of them, waiting for what they had to hear.<p>

"Okay, does anyone know what a week on Friday is?"

"2nd October?" Jude answered not understanding the point of the question

"Yes baby, and the second of October is? Come on you three you should know" she looked to Brandon, Jesus and Mariana. Ivy knew what it was by the way she was smirking sat next to Callie.

"It's Ivy's birthday" Mariana smiled looking to her with Ivy giving her wink.

"Oh, really?" Callie looked to Ivy "Yeah, it's not a big deal" Ivy used to like birthdays even when the whole family made a huge deal about it all the time. But for the five years she was gone, not one birthday of hers was celebrated. And since then she never wanted to celebrate again.

"Yes it is, bear, and this one especially"

"Why?" Brandon shrugged his shoulders. Deep down he knew the answer.

Stef looked to Brandon, staring at him. She was disappointed. She even knew that he knew. But he had been cold to Ivy for over a day now.  
>"Ivy is turning twenty one next week"<p>

"WOO WOO" Jesus woofed raising his arm up giving Ivy a high five over Callie. He ruffed Callie's hair "Sorry sis"

"Chill down, it's not that big of a deal" Ivy laughed, running her fingers through her hair

"And like mom just said, it is a big deal" Lena added. Sometimes Lena and Stef refer to themselves as Mom and mama to Ivy, it was just a habit sometimes. But Ivy didn't mind, she actually liked it. "So we are gonna give you a party" Ivy smiled and moaned with a laugh feeling embarrassed at a big deal was being made for her. She knocked her head back for a moment then flung it forward and rested her head on Callie's shoulder and turned her head to face Stef and Lena

"What? The seven of us?"

"No, actually, we've got in contact with some of your old friends and they'd been over the moon to come and see you, we didn't contact Nate just in case but I did see Milo in the station"

"In the station? Why is the station what did he do?"

"He just graduated college, he wants to be a cop so he is seeing for an internships, but anyway Milo said he'd be delighted to...we also got in touch with Grandma" Ivy smiled lovingly and nodded "Thank you" she had missed Sharon almost as much as she had missed the whole family.

"So where is it going to be at!" Mariana clapped excitedly

"Here, here right? House party? Garden?" Ivy was telling them that this was the case through questions, Stef and Lena took her request on board and nodded "You heard the lady"

"Cool, house party" Jude smiled, the last one he barely got to enjoy and it was also a secret that Stef and Lena already knew about. "Don't worry Jude I'll sneak you a beer" Ivy ruffled his hair with a laugh, she looked up to Stef and Lena's un-amused faces. Ivy chuckled and held her hands up still smiling "I'm kidding" she looked back to Jude and gave him another wink making him laugh even more.

* * *

><p>"We have to start thinking of outfits! It's only a week away! A week will fly by!" Mariana leaped up from her bed and went to her closet making Ivy and Callie laugh.<p>

"Mari settle, munchkin, it's honest not that big of a deal"

Mariana turned to Ivy and frowned, she slid on her bed and pouted "What's up Ivy?"

Ivy, sat in the desk chair, looked at Mariana to Callie and then looked down to her hands "It's just, birthdays aren't so big to me"

"Any reason?" Callie asked hugging her pillow

"It's just...for the five years away I did not get one birthday celebration and you know why?" The two younger girls shrugged. Ivy smirked and added  
>"Because Kath aka my mom didn't know that October 2nd was my birthday, she never knew and never cared" She got sad looked from both of them. And told them to stop, she got up and went to the bathroom but they couldn't wipe their expressions off. It was sad, a mother not knowing or caring when their daughters birthday was. Even worse to that confession was Stef eavesdropping on the other side of the door with Lena behind her.<p>

"Now I get it" Stef mumbled pressing her ear off the door and walked more into the hall

"What?"

"Kath, my best sister ever...didn't even know when Ivy's birthday was, she never had a birthday celebration in San Francisco apart from them emails we sent her" Lena sighed and shook her head, then making contact to Stef not knowing what to say, Stef carried on. "So for five years she-God why did she take her away, Lena? What good came from it really? SHE did this to be bitter to me, I know me and her had a lot of problems but why did she had to take it out on Ivy I just don't understand why was her life turned to crap so quickly, I don't-I don't understand"

Lena quickly pulled Stef in for a tight embrace and tried to calm her down from getting upset "Shh, Shh baby" she soothed "I know it's horrible but we have her back now, and we will give her the best party ever to make up for all the crappy forgotten ones, I promise, okay" she made Stef look at her in the eyes. Stef nodded and smile, Lena smiled back and kissed Stef's lips softly. Lena took Stef's hand and took her into the bedroom to tell her knew that would cheer her up.

* * *

><p>Ivy went downstairs and got herself a croissant with a cup of coffee. In came a wild screaming women. Well Stef. She ran up and crashed her body with Ivy's, hugging her tightly "I'm so happy for you, babe!" kissing Ivy's temple and cheeks over and over again.<p>

Ivy giggled and pulled out of Stef's tight hug and poured them both a cup.  
>"Thanks, it was just lucky I guess, right place at the right time"<p>

"Yeah and it seemed you were for both things"

"Don't..." she laughed "Okay okay, just saying" Stef winked

* * *

><p>Ivy watched some old episodes of Boy Meets World in her room, Callie walked in since the door was lifted open, it was a warm night and with no windows. Ivy kept it open. Ivy was on her leather sofa, in her slacks and Jesus thin blue hoodie that she kept from a couple of days ago.<br>_"Cory...I love you too"_

_"I was always hoping you did" _Ivy couldn't help but smile. They would never stop reminding her of her and Nate. Even more now since he brought it up at lunch.

Callie smiled "Oh I've seen this show! Couple of episodes, it's really good"

"Hm, the best" Ivy smiled to Callie, pausing the TV. Callie slid next to Ivy and looked at her "You're really brave y'know"

"Me?" Ivy chuckled "What about you? You've gotta be the bravest sixteen year old I've heard of" Callie blushed and then shook her head

"No, I mean with coming back, it was real brave"

"You know...when I woke up and saw the note Kath had left me, I thought she had took my car, she took everything else, so I kind of imagined how I would get here...train...hitch hike, I thought how desperate I would be and then I thought about how I would explain all of it...if your moms asked 'How did you get here, sweetie'...and I'd say something like 'I took as much money as I could and got a train, hitched hiked, I was desperate'..." Ivy trailed off with the thought of how that would go, she sighed and looked back to Callie, shrugging her shoulders

"But she was stupid enough not to take the car" Ivy chuckled then licking her lips "But that...that's not being brave, that was just coming home"

"I ran away..." Callie said in a guilty tone

"Yeah, I know" Ivy knew all of this. She was always on the update. Stef even said that if Callie was even in seen in Ivy's parts that she would contact them. Crazy yes, but they had no idea how far Callie would have gone. But it didn't get that extreme, Stef and Lena were both just being emotional when that situation happened.

"I had to hitch hike, it was not so much fun"

"Never is, quite risky too...tell me something though, Stef and Lena never mentioned w_hy _you left, something to do with the system, I asked but Stef seemed a little tense and it felt like it would only make me roll my eyes, she even put that in an email"

Callie rubbed her palms nervously together "Brandon...he kissed me and Jude saw, he got freaked that we would get kicked out so I left so Jude would be safe"

Ivy bit her lip and nodded, she did roll her eyes. "Well it's 'over' right?"

"Yes, totally 100%, he is my brother and we know this"

"Good, because...damn it would be complicated" Callie chuckled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Ivy went for a shower. Shower times were always a good time to think, reflect. Stef and Lena had told her what happened leading up to the moment she called Lena at the airport.<p>

_"She's gonna call? So she's spoke to you...are you okay? Honey don't-don't cry it'll be fine, okay I'll try to get home earlier, I love you sweetheart" Lena hung up and made her way to the gym where Nate was having his wrestling practice "Nate, I need to talk to you for a moment" it had been two hours since Nate and Lena had the talk in the office. Lena was expecting a call from Ivy from the airport. She just got off the phone with Stef and told her how much she loved her. Ivy waited as she dialed Lena's mobile number. She had requested Stef to get Lena to get Nate so she could talk to them both.  
><em>_Lena explained everything to Nate and how they were going to expect a call, Nate waited by the phone almost as nervously as Lena. The phone began to ring, Lena picked the phone "Ivy, it's good to hear your voice...how are you baby?"_

_"As good as you'd expect, I haven't got that long, Aunt Stef she-she kind of broke down over the phone and I just didn't know what to do"_

_"I know, she's taking it really hard baby, she was going to be your guardian, it was going to come through"_

_"Yeah then Kath ruined it all"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Is Nate with you?"_

_"Yes he is, I'll put him on now"_

_"Okay thanks, I love you so much"_

_"I love you too baby...and listen, you have our email, we will always talk yes? You will never be apart from us no matter where you are you hear me?"_

_"I do, I will always be with you guys" Lena began to tear up, she sniffled and muttered "Okay, bye" she passed the phone over to Nate and moved away a little to give Nate and Ivy some space even though they were over the phone. They still need space.  
>"Ivy?"<em>

_"Hi baby"_

_"My god it's so good to hear your voice, okay what terminal are you in I'm coming to get you"_

_"Nate stop"_

_"No, what? What can they do"_

_"They can stop you, that's what they can do, we gotta face the facts" Nate shook his head and tried to control his emotions, he got all frustrated and angry that he couldn't do anything to get her back. Ivy on the other hand had come to terms, she was calm. Devastated yes, but calm.  
>"I don't want to, Ives" <em>

_Ivy smiled with tears falling down, she looked up to the ceiling and laughed "You're the only one to ever call me Ives...you know that?"_

_"I know that, but it's my name for you, any one else calls it and...and you'll kick their asses yes?"_

_"Yes" Nate heard over the phone of the final calls to board the plane "No, Ivy you can't go yet"_

_"I don't have a choice"_

_"But there's gotta be more time"_

_"There's not" she cried, her bottom lip began to wobble "Listen to me, and listen good, I love you and I always will, now don't forget about me"_

_"Wait, we aren't breaking up right?" _

_"Do we have a choice? It won't work and you know it, it's gonna be too hard we can't claw our lives not seeing each other, now don't feel bad on dating other people, just don't forget about me"_

_"But Ivy-"_

_"Just tell me you love me..." she cried with a whisper, Nate closed his eyes with a single tear streaming down his face, he nodded and took a deep breath _

_"I love you, and that'll never change"_

_"I wish I could have kissed you one last time...no point in wishing huh?...Goodbye...Nathan" _

* * *

><p>And just as she got out, Brandon was on the other side waiting to go in "Sorry, B" Ivy mumbled wiping her hair with a towel for being in there longer than usual<p>

"No problem...Ivy?" Ivy turned around to him in her black dressing gown and stopped wiping her hair "Yeah whats up"

"Look, whatever you plan on doing with Nate...don't"

"Excuse me?"

"He has a girlfriend"

"Yeah and I made it perfectly clear to him that I am not getting involved, if he wants to make a go with this Lauren girl then he can"

"I've known Lauren for a while, she's a good girl, don't be the person to hurt her"

"If any one is going to hurt her it will be either Nate or a bus I dunno"

"Think about it, if Nate cheats on Lauren with you then what will that make him?"

"Probably not as much as a jerk as the boy who cheated on his girlfriend by making the moves on his foster sister" Ivy snapped back. She didn't like Brandon talking about Nate like that. Especially when he hadn't done anything wrong, she may have struck a nerve but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"Don't lecture me on a non existent relationship between me and Nate, making him sound like he will be a bad guy when you did exact thing you are accusing hi of doing"  
>Brandon bowed his head down. He couldn't really defend himself, it was a complete backfire.<br>"And at least my 'relationship' won't tear this family apart, what you did Brandon, quite frankly made Callie separate from this family, tore you and you moms apart...need I go on"

Brandon held his hand up, knowing that he was being demolished since he was completely in the wrong and it was his own fault for starting.

"Goodnight, B" Ivy rolled her eyes and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtsreviews below. I am going to try and do a flashback in most chapters since I've been getting good reviews on them :) **


	13. Taken advantage

"What is your problem? Just tell me right now" Stef burst into Brandon's room, he slowly took off his headphones. Stef looked pissed. Real pissed. But Brandon acted clueless, he actually didn't know what was going on.

"Mom I-"

"Who are you to grill Ivy on her personal life? Do you understand how confused she is right now, how heartbroken"  
>Brandon rolled her eyes "Trust her to go tell you, her bestfriend" he scowled<p>

"I'm the only one that she in comfortable to talk about it to, B! She can talk to mama yes maybe, but we have this-"

"Bond, yes mom I've heard that before"

"Then you should know that you have hurt her feelings! Assuming that she would be the sort of girl to-"

"I get it!"

"What is it about her that gets you so grilled up?" Stef walked even more forward to him in front of his bed.

"She is always your golden girl, no matter how long she was gone she was always your best girl" Stef sighed and scratched her forehead

"She...she was my _first _girl, I had Ivy in my care five years before you"

"Ivy isn't even your kid!" he snarled. Stef bit her lip and took a deep breath not believing what he had just said. "No my kid, and she is Kaths? The women who left her here for fifteen years and popped by every so often? How about Mariana and Jesus or Callie and Jude are they not our kids either?"

"It's different" Stef nodded and laughed "It's different...because you have a problem with her"

"I'm not being funny mom but she couldn't have had such a bad time in San Francisco"  
>Ivy then burst into the room. She had been eavesdropping, not even Stef knew she was there. "No that bad of a time? Are you real you prick"<p>

"Okay Ivy keep it PG..." Stef mumbled to Ivy, barely moving her lips eyeing to Ivy, Ivy listened but said nothing to Stef, she kept her eyes on Brandon

"You think I had a good time? A riot? Believe me when I say I had a horrible time, I lived in fear for so long" Stef took a deep breath, not liking what she was hearing, it was the first time Ivy had said she had a bad time in San Francisco, in fact it was the first time she ever mentioned it properly.

"I am sorry if you feel like I'm the _golden girl _but believe it or not, I found it that you were the golden boy that you could do no wrong, we both think the same thing of each other and fair enough but do not think for a second that I was living it up over there because I wasn't it killed me being away from everyone, and in fact I did miss you, despite how much I despise you from time to time I did miss you"  
>She looked from Brandon to Stef.<br>"Go wait in my room" Stef softly demanded with her hands loosely lay on her hips. Ivy nodded and left the room.

"I can tell by your face and yes, I hope you feel bad"

"Mom I'm sorry, I just get frustrated, don't hate me" Stef shook her head, she walked over to Brandon and kissed him on the forehead "I could never hate you, silly, I love you"

* * *

><p>Stef walked into the bedroom where Ivy was sat on the bed with Lena. Ivy looked away from speaking to Lena, she was just telling her what had happened.<br>"Sorry for my language"

"It's fine, but please try to keep that on the down low because with Jude around and stuff, we don't like using that language loudly in case he hears, gives him bad memories and stuff"

"Right, I'll remember that" Stef nodded and walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of Ivy, making Ivy in between Stef and Lena

"And now I want to ask you something, it may make you feel uncomfortable but hearing what you said just then makes me wonder"  
>Ivy already knew what this question was going to be, she looked to Stef and then looked down to the bed, she nodded as approval for Stef to ask.<p>

"What were the bad things that happened in San Francisco?" Ivy brought her knees up to her chest, she didn't look up. She bit her lip and mumbled "Stuff"

"Stuff? What kind of stuff, Ivy?" Lena tucked Ivy's hair behind her ears so she could have a clear vision of Ivy's face

"Kath's boyfriend he...was a bad guy"

"Ivy, please tell me he didn't" Stef had to catch her breath, Ivy's head shot up she shook her head "No no nothing like that, I would have killed him trust me, although, one of his friends tried to...it was when they were all off their faces on drugs, and his friend Eddie, got a little too carried away..."

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

_"Ivy, IVY get out of your room!" Ivy had a lock on her door, she installed it herself, for times like this. When Dylan and his buddies would be off their faces on whatever drug they were on that day.  
>"Dylan piss off, I'm staying in here"<em>

_Dylan mumbled something to himself and got away from the door. He left her for a while. And a while after, Ivy cursed to herself that she was thirsty, she went over to her mini fridge and damned to herself even more that she had ran out of beer or water in her fridge, she had to go out of her room and into the kitchen. So she did so. When she went outside, the men stuck their eyes on her. They didn't know how old she was and didn't care, all they saw was her wearing a thin long black cardigan and a fitting white shirt that showed off her stomach along with high waist jeans that had rips at the knee caps along with black docs.  
>One of Dylan's friends and suppliers, Eddie walked over to the kitchen and stared at Ivy. Ivy slowly lifted her eyes and looked to him.<em>

_"What?" she snarled "I'm just admiring the view"_

_"Well admire the view outside the window, the buildings are just as desirable"_

_"I find that hard to believe" Ivy couldn't take compliments, and usually still finding it flattering, she now found it creepy from a thirty five year old man. Eddie got closer, Ivy made no eye contact, she focused on looking through the draw for a can opener, she then realized that she had on in her room, she closed the draw and then felt a sudden feel up on her thigh from Eddie, she didn't know where his hand was going. She didn't freak she grabbed his hand and randomly asked him which car outside was his. He told her, the black range rover. She nodded and went in her room. Ivy went downstairs with a baseball bat in her hand. The boys saw and followed, she found the black range rover "What are you doing, baby?" Eddie laughed not catching on.  
>Ivy mocked a laugh and then turned to the Rover, she swung the bat round to her shoulder and swung it forward and hard, smashing the car window, she swung again and then knocked the side mirror off. Making the boys yell.<em>

_"What the fuck!?" Eddie screamed, Ivy turned around and held the bat in his face and scowled "That is for touching me, touch me again and it will be your head l'll smash in,and if I hear that you have touched any other girl without their consent I will get your ass thrown in jail... have a nice day" Ivy barged past him, Dylan tried to grab her "Try to grab me, Dylan, try" she got right in his face, Dylan looked at her, he was angry. But in a weird way, Dylan did care for Ivy in a father way. A crap father yes. But he was protective of her from time to time and he knew what Eddie did was wrong. _

_Ivy threw herself out of Dylan's hold and went back upstairs and in her room, locking it._

It brought a tear to both Stef and Lena's eye. When Ivy noticed she begged them not to get upset, Lena then asked "And Eddie? What happened to him"

"Oh he did touch another girl again and like I promised I did get his ass thrown in jail" both women smiled to their niece, proud that she got a pervert locked away and off the streets.

"I'm so mad right now" Stef mumbled to herself

"Kath didn't even know it was happening, Dylan did it when she was working so she rarely ever knew"

"Mother of the year" Stef mumbled to herself then lying back on the bed, looking up to the ceiling. Ivy then did the same and sighed "Tell me about it"

Then Lena followed and did the same and lay back "It gave other men a signal though, right?"

"Yeah defiantly, I mean before I used to run into my room if they ever tried it but I dunno I guess I just got the balls to do something about it"

"That's our girl" Stef smiled patting Ivy on the leg. It went silent for a moment and then Lena said something to lighten the mood "Anyway, you excited for work in Monday?"

Ivy smirked and looked back to the ceiling and said in a surprised tone "Yes I am"

They all giggled and had a group hug "Oh mama sandwich! Been a while"

Later on that night, Jesus walked in to Ivy's room as she always keeps the door up lately "I heard you"

Ivy looked up from her book confused, she placed it down on the coffee table and turned down the music.

"I didn't say anything?"

"Ivy...I heard what you said about that guy"

"You were eavesdropping?!" Ivy slapped her forehead, Jesus felt bad a little but he was so mad he didn't care. He wasn't mad at her, at all. He was mad knowing what this guy did to her "I'm sorry, I over heard but Ivy it got me so mad"

"There's no need to, I'm a big girl, I took care of myself"

"You shouldn't of had to" Jesus mumbled, sliding his right hand in his sweatpants pockets and placing his left hand on top of his beanie. Ivy waited for him to carry on. "You should have been able to be a teenager, be with your real family go out with your boyfriend, not stay inside your room all day"

Ivy smirked and pointed out "Jesus the majority of teens do stay in their rooms"

"Come on, Ivy you know what I mean...I hated hearing that about you...because you're my bestfriend and I love you" I saw how Jesus was getting upset, she rushed over to him and pulled him in for a tight embrace, she closed her eyes and squeezed him tight. She then faced him and placed her hands on his shoulders

"You're my bestfriend too, I love you, okay, listen...moms takes care of all of us in this house, and now me being an adult in the house now, especially next Friday when I can legally buy beers for myself...woo woo" Ivy mocked Jesus' celebrated before quietly and then weakly pumping her fist making him crack a smile, she gave a small smile back and placed her hand back on his shoulder.

"Yes so as I am another adult, it's my job to take care of you, not the other way around you don't have to worry about me, I'm a big tough girl"

"Can you tie your own sandals?" Jesus smirked as he was making a Hercules reference, their favourite film growing up. Ivy laugh and nodded and added "And everything...but seriously I am, I can handle that"

"But when it comes to love?" Jesus knows Ivy too well, he knows that love is her soft spot, Ivy made a click noise with her mouth and admitted "Well that is the time where I will need my big strong cousin to catch me if I fall"

Jesus smiled and nodded "That's a promise"

"Good, cause I'll do the same" she smiled then pulling him back in for the hug. They stayed there for a while and didn't dare to move a muscle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I just want to clear things up from some questions in the reviews which I appriciate. Yes Ivy is underage to drink, she can't buy a drink. But growing up in San Francisco for them years she lost her way and was allowed to drink a little, being twenty almost twenty one. Stef and Lena allow her to have a drink whilst in the house but not too many. Also Ivy didn't return when she was 18 because she had no money and at the time no car to get there, Ivy was purely too scared to leave. <strong>

**Anyway thanks for your reviews so far but don't stop there please leave thoughts/reviews below of what you think of this chapter ;)**


	14. First day at the job

Monday came quicker than she had thought. Ivy suddenly became nervous, it was like her first day of school all over again  
>"Who's nervous?!" Callie came into the kitchen teasing Ivy. Ivy and Callie had only known each other for a little over a week and they already have a very strong relationship, they were very much alike which brought them together with an incredible friendship.<p>

Ivy raised her hand slowly "I am" she smirked and had her morning coffee, at least that calmed her nerves.  
>"Okay does anyone want a ride?" Ivy asked picking up her car keys, she turned and then had a line of Callie, Mariana, Jesus and Jude before her eyes.<p>

"So...basically everyone?" The four of them nodded, Ivy smiled and rolled her eyes "Alright fine, I'm taking these lot"

"Okay, well good luck on your first day at work, honey" Stef said chewing on a piece of bacon giving her a peck on the cheek "You look very pretty today too good start" she winked giving Ivy some extra confidence for her first day.

"Right lets go go" Ivy chanted as all four kids started moving out, as she was leaving Ivy pointed to Lena "I'll see you at work" Lena muffled a laughter from having food in her mouth and nodded.

* * *

><p>Ivy and the kids got out of the car, she pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head, pushing her hair out of her eyes. All the kids wished her the best of luck, Callie waited for Wyatt to come over to her, she slid her hand in his and went to walk with him, she then turned and smiled to Ivy "I'll see you first lesson"<p>

"You will?" Ivy smiled with an excited tone, at least she had one friendly face in her first class on her first day. Callie nodded "Well...don't be late?" Ivy laughed.

She went to the class room where Timothy was, the English room had never changed, so she always knew. Timothy smiled when she came in and shook her hand "Nice to see you again, Ivy"

"You too"

"So you nervous?" Ivy shrugged her shoulders and sat on one of the chairs at a desk "A little, I'm kind of used to being nervous though"

Timothy didn't catch on what she meant by that, he didn't ask either, it slipped past his mind. He crossed his arms and asked her about the jobs she had done, Ivy filled him in and impressed him very much "Wow, very impressive"

"Thanks" A knock went to the door, the two of them both turned their heads and saw Nate standing there with a small smile on his face "Hi"

"Hey bud" Timothy gave Nate a manly high five that hung onto to being a handshake "Sup man, mind if I borrow your girl here?"

"No, go ahead" Timothy moved out of Nate's away and let him step inside the classroom. Ivy stood up and slid her hands in her back pockets, she looked at him with a warm smile on her face as he walked right over to her "Well hello miss teacher"

"Hey yourself, now why are you bugging me Troit?" Ivy softly joked with a small smile still lingering on her face "Well, you're like an English teacher or something now right, so I bought you something, well when I say I bought I mean I'm passing something onto you"  
>Out of his pocket, he pulled out a pencil and proudly held it before her, she stared at it and then lightly took it out of his hand "A pencil? A pencil, Nate?"<p>

"Not just ANY pencil, look" she rotated her pencil and saw engravings, the paint was chipped, the wood had dents here and there...she would recognize this pencil anywhere, which made it all the more unbelievable she then bit her lip and looked him in the eyes, taken away

"After all these years...this is your pencil"

"No no, no no...this is yours, after all I made a promise right...you remember right?"

_Nate poked Ivy over and over again in class, Ivy tried to keep her temper on the down-low, but he was annoying her. He stopped for a moment but he actually needed her, he poked her again "What?!" She shouted in a whisper, spinning around to him. Nate laughed "Did you seriously just annoy me for that?"_

_"No, I need a pencil" _

_"You're thirteen years old and you don't carry around pencils"_

_"Look when we get married I'll write in my vow how I appreciated you lending me your pencil" Ivy couldn't help but smile, they would always joke about getting married even before they became official couple, they've been saying it since they were seven. Ivy pulled out a pencil and handed it to him, Nate smiled and whispered "I promise I'll return it to you some day" _

Nate smiled to her and muttered "I'm a man of my word" Ivy shook her head looking back down to the pencil, she held it up in front of his face and asked  
>"But will you still thank me in your wedding vow?"<p>

Nate smirked and nodded, he then paused for a moment then commented "Even if I don't marry you I'll just turn and give you a shoutout for the pencil"

"Good to know, thank you I'll cherish it like you have"  
>Nate stared at her as she looked down at the pencil and got lost in thought. He wanted to tell her that he had split with Lauren, it was the perfect moment, what did he have to lose, Nate licked his lips, cleared his throat and said<br>"Ivy?" Ivy looked up "Nathan?"  
>Nate gave a little laugh and rubbed his lips together "I just thought I should tell you...that..."<p>

"What?"

"That I spli-" he was not heard by the chant of the school bell ringing for lessons, he closed his eyes and damned to himself, Ivy shrugged her shoulders

"You better get going, can't be late for class huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose I better...good luck, Ives"

"Oh that's the first time in a while that I've heard that"

"I know, cause that's my name" he mumbled with a wink, still with a smirk on his face he left the room. The students came rolling, Ivy got many check outs from the boys and some of the girls. Timothy introduced Ivy as she sat beside him leaning against the desk.  
>"Ivy is going to be a second teacher this semester for our creative writing project"<p>

"Hi guys" Ivy gave a brief wave, she looked to Callie and gave her a wink, Timothy requested Ivy to tell the class about herself, Ivy rubbed her hands together

"Okay, yeah like Timothy said I'm Ivy, I grew up here but lived in San Francisco for the past five years, I did writings on some films, TV and plays, you guys can come to me if you need help with anything doesn't have to be about English I'm sure everyone says that but yeah, so that's about it...oh and I'm Callie's cousin so yeah my Aunts the vice and my aunts a cop" Ivy smiled and was done. One student raised his hand to Ivy "So erm are you like adopted?"

Callie rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead "Cause you look like the blond one" this kid was rather slow, he spoke like everything was a question.  
>Ivy laughed and nodded "I'm not adopted, I'm <em>the blond <em>ones niece by blood" everything in the class with an Ohhh finally getting it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jesus was in practice as usual, his gym lessons now were always practice<br>"So, your cousins first day on the job?" Emma sat down next to Jesus on the side mat "Yeah, she was pretty chilled about it"

"She seems cool" Emma nodded, Jesus smiled to her "Yeah she is, she is a lot like you...strong minded and all that crap"

"Well now she sounds even more cool" Emma joked, Jesus laughed and nudged her with his shoulder, she looked at her and admired her smile, she noticed him staring and looked back to him, still with a smile on her face.

"What is wrong with you?!" he heard Hayley scream as she came in, he jumped up, making Emma feel so small, like he couldn't even talk to her without feeling bad, but this time. She wasn't speaking to him, she was speaking to Nate. Couch went to yell at her for speaking to a member of staff, but Nate said it was okay, he took it that Hayley had found out about Nate dumping Lauren.

"You dump my cousin? Seriously?"

"Hayley my personal life is non of your business, got it?"

"It is when you're breaking my cousins heart"

"Breaking her heart? She never cared about me enough to have her heart broken, I was just a piece she used to not be alone"

"You left Lauren for Ivy" Jesus looked up from looking down to Emma "Would you please just keep it down, it's not true, and don't bring someone else into this Hayley, I mean it, drop it...it's my life"

Hayley rolled her eyes and walked away, Jesus grabbed her arm. Not tightly. But tightly enough to get her attention "Hey, wanna not make my cousin to look like some sort of slut"

"If the boot fits"

"Don't you dare, Hayley, Nate left your cousin for him not for Ivy, besides they broke up days ago and Ivy and him haven't even spoke so leave her out of this"

"Ask me nicely-"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling, leave her out of it" Like Nate, Jesus didn't want Ivy getting dragged into it because he too knows that she has been through enough not just over this week but to adjusting from what had happened. Although Nate doesn't know about her being felt up by perverts, no one did. Hayley said nothing, she simple shook her head and walked out.

Emma placed her hand lightly on his shoulder "You okay?"

"Yeah...I just need to get my anger out on some beefy guy"

"You're up against me next, Jesus"  
>Jesus stopped jumping around and looked down at Emma, she nodded and shrugged "Okay, I can take it out on you"<p>

"Bring it on, Foster"

Nate took a deep breath and wiped his face with the palm of his hands, something in the pit of his stomach said that Ivy was going to get dragged into some sort of drama and maybe hassle. And he didn't want that, he wanted to be with her yes, he loved her still. But he loved her almost too much for her to get abuse from some silly girls who are bitter over a little break up that was inevitably going to happen anyway. Once again, he decided to keep his distance. 

He didn't like it. Ivy wasn't going to like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtsreviews below of what you thought of this chapter. Should Nate keep his distance? **


	15. Long day

At lunch, Ivy sat at a table alone outside. She couldn't see Nate around anywhere, she presumed that he went off campus or something for lunch. She was soon enough accompanied by Jesus, Mariana and Callie.  
>"Sup guys" Ivy smiled to them with her mouth full of her taco.<p>

They all greeted her and began to get their lunch out, Ivy watched them all and then suggested "You guys don't have to sit with me y'know? It's cool to sit with your friends"

"We wanna sit with you" Mariana winked with Jesus and Callie on either side of her nodding along to what Mariana was saying. A moment later, Wyatt came and sat down next to Callie on the table "Ivy this is my boyfriend Wyatt, Wyatt this is my cousin Ivy"

Ivy extended her hand and shook his "Good to meet you Wyatt, heard a lot about you"

"I could say the same" Wyatt admitted with a chuckle "Really? Hm" Ivy raised her eyebrows to Callie feeling surprised, Callie shrugged her shoulders with a tiny smirk.

"Have you seen Nate today?" Jesus asked sounding more concerned than he did excited, Ivy picked up on his tone and stared at him. She swallowed her piece of taco and cleared her throat "Yeah I did, just before the first class...why what's that face about?"

For a second he debated on telling her, but what was the point. There was non.  
>"What? Oh no, no face just wondering" he put on a big smile, making Ivy not question him anymore.<p>

Nate stood by the door and watched Ivy, he smiled at her smile. Just look at her, made him feel happy. Ever since they were little, they were always making each other smile and laugh. It wasn't till Nate was twelve years old that he realized he liked Ivy, and it wasn't tell he was thirteen to realize that he was in love with her. He didn't say anything to her for a whole year, when he told Milo he was in love with Ivy, Milo at first laughed and didn't get how you could love someone at such a young age, but when he realized that his grandparents fell in love at an even younger age and were still together to this day.  
>When they just turned fourteen, Nate plucked up the courage to ask out Ivy on a date. Ivy had her doubts, they had been best friends since being six, she thought it would be weird, but she agreed since she did feel something for him. The date made her figure out that the something she felt was more than friends feelings. Think it felt odd going from friends for life to boyfriend and girlfriend? It wasn't. Not for them.<p>

Ivy felt someone looking at her, she looked over and saw Nate, she smirked and motioned her head to invite him to come sit with them. Nate smiled and lightly shook his head and held his hand up to say that he was okay where he was, Ivy looked at him oddly for a moment, not really getting why'd he would rather stand alone and not come sit with her. But she didn't take it personally.

"What're you doing over here?"

Nate rolled his eyes and groaned "Just leave me alone" Nate and his step dad didn't exactly have the best relationship.

Coach Spears pushed Nate roughly "That anyway to speak to your step-dad?"

"David, my mom married you cause my dad died-"

"Watch it Nathan!" he snarled holding his finger in his face "You're wasting your time y'know that? With HER, she's all grown now she's learnt that you aren't enough"

Nate said nothing. He didn't want to start something in front of all the kids. He controlled his temper, breathing heavily through his noise, he threw himself away from the situation and walked down to the beach, Ivy watched him and saw that he was upset. She saw it was Couch. Like many times before.

_*Knock, knock, knock...KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

_"Ah what the-Nate jeez I thought you were...never mind" She saw his face. He was angry. Upset and even stressed. _

_"What happened now?" she lightly sighed softly holding his hand as he stood in the doorway "I just...I hate him, I hate the hell out of him Ives"_

_Nate was getting so stressed it began to upset him, he had angry tears, banging his other hand on the door frame.  
>"Get in" she muttered to him, pulling him inside the house, she sneaked him upstairs into her bedroom. A young nine year old Mariana, drawing. Gasped when she saw Ivy walk in with a boy "Ivy! You can't have boys in here-"<em>

_"Mariana keep it down, if don't tell your moms I'll give you a chocolate bar everyday for a week" Mariana crossed her arms and stared to Ivy "Two" she demanded, Ivy rolled her eyes, she sat Nate down on the bed "Fine fine two"  
>Mariana nodded and left the room.<br>This was the third time in two months that Nate had been upset by something his step-dad had done or said. They had been dating for six months now.  
>Ivy crossed her left leg under her right, she sat closely to him, resting her right hand on top of his right arm as her left lay beneath it.<br>She rested her chin on his shoulder for a minute or so, eyes closed. She let him collect his thoughts, Ivy planted a long firm kiss on his shoulder then opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him. He wasn't look at her though, he was looking down at his hands, she then did the same for a moment._

_"Tell me what happened"_

_"He brought up my dad again" Nate groaned then clearing his throat. Ivy sighed and shook her head softly "He said that my mom would have left him anyway, said that my dad was never going to satisfy my mom"_

_"Why does he say things like that? It's not right" _

_"I hate him...Ives, I hate him so much it's beginning to scare me how much I want to beat this guy to-but I know I shouldn't say but how can I live with this? How can I-" He was shut up by her lips clashing with his, she breathed in heavily through her nose as she pulled his face even closer to hers. Ivy then finally and slowly detached her lips from Nate's, she rubbed her lips together and then looked into his eyes. _

_"Look, I know it's hard and like I've said before you can stay here-"_

_"No it's-No Ives I don't need that"_

_"Then what do you need? Tell me what you need because I love you and I want to help you" Nate at last made eye contact with Ivy, stunned. She knew what she said. And she didn't regret any of it. "You do realize that-that's the first time you said you love me" _

_Ivy smirked and nodded "Yeah, I know" Nate said that he had loved Ivy before. But she never said it back. Neither of them understood why.  
>"And I do" she added moving her face closer to his, this finally caused Nate to smile "I do too" <em>

_"I know...look you and David have problems, period there's no getting through it, but if there is one thing I know about families, is that no matter how much of a piece of crap one member can be, that can not get in the way of tearing the whole unit apart"  
>Nate nodded, he lent his forehead against hers and mumbled "Thank you"<em>

_"Ivy!" Stef called walking up the stairs, Ivy and Nate's head shot to the door "Crap go, out the window go!" Ivy pushed him up off the bed as he stumbled to the window to climb out. _

* * *

><p>"Oh hi! How was your first day my love?" Lena smiled as Ivy came into her office "It's been pretty great" Ivy crashed onto one of the chairs and sighed heavily, she did seem tired though.<br>"Seen Nate?"

"You're the second person to ask me that today but yes I did, at lunch I asked him to come sit but he turned me down"

"Why?"

"Dunno, but I did see him and Coach look pretty heated, how are they lately" Lena shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't confirm on any improvement. It was now personal life that she doesn't hear about anymore since Ivy wasn't here to comfort him if it ever did happen again  
>"Let's put it this way, if they did...they certainly keep it professional when in school"<p>

Ivy nodded and rubbed her forehead "Ivy, are you okay?"

"Man I'm just tired" she groaned. Lena smirked and stood up, she walked round to Ivy and knelt down before her "Poor baby tired on her first day?"

"Yeah, I actually didn't get much sleep last night"

"Any reason?"

Ivy shrugged and shook her head. Lena nodded and kissed Ivy on the forehead "Well, school is officially over so you can go home"

"What about you?"

"I have to finish sorting some papers, I won't be far behind you, go home and get some rest"

"Okay" Ivy stood up and gave her Aunt a hug "See you at home"

Ivy went to the car park and saw Jesus from a far, walking with Emma. Ivy raised her eyebrows and smirked, she liked the look of Emma, seemed like a much better choice than Hayley. She'd make it her job to grill him about it later. She got in her car and pulled back, she saw Nate get into his car, she reached into her leather jacket and pulled out the pencil, she stared at it for a moment and then opened the cabinet in her car and took out a piece of string, she wrapped it around the pencil and then hooked it up to her inside rear view mirror, she watched it for a while and smiled. At least it would always be in her view.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtsreviews of what you thought about this chapter it will mean a lot **


	16. New sense of tension

You would have thought that working together would have been great for both Nate and Ivy. But no, Nate carried on his idea that keeping his distance from her would be the best idea, but Ivy didn't see it like that. She simply saw it as avoiding her and having no good reason and unaware of his intentions made her feel slightly insulted, that he didn't want to spend time with her as a friend, she wasn't desperate for Nate. But she wanted him as her friend above anything else. She has had no chance in asking him what was wrong, disappearing at lunch, avoiding her in the hall ways.  
>Ivy had assumed that Lauren had told Nate to stay away from her which made her even more insulted that they had been close for nearly fifteen years. She was clearly unaware that Nate had split up with Lauren, avoiding her also meant she was out of the void on most things.<p>

Wednesday night, Ivy walked in to Jesus and Jude's room to find Jude sat on his bed. Ivy noticed that Jude was a rather quiet yet complex young boy. She smiled and slowly walked in the bedroom, she sat on his bed. Jude looked up from reading his book and smiled to her "Hey"

"Hey Jude" she said then laughed, Jude tilted his head and giggled "Mama did that too, The Beatles reference"

"That is because Mama has good taste in music" Jude chuckled and just nodded along, although he had never heard the song, he did know how big The Beatles were. "So what'cha reading?" Ivy peered her head under the book to see the cover, Jude helped her and lifted it up "Harry Potter"

"_Harry Potter _huh, I love them books you seen the films" Jude shook his head "Only the first three, moving around a lot didn't give me much chance to see the rest"

She gasped "Wow! Well I have the whole set, we'll watch them together some time, sound good?"

Jude grinned widely and nodded, there was then shouting outside. It was Stef and Lena.  
>"When are you going to be supportive...for ONCE"<p>

"Me? Lena when are you going to let me have an opinion without biting my head off for ONCE" A door slammed, one of of them also stomped. Ivy stared at the door in shock. She had never heard them shout to each other before, the odd bicker sure but never like that. She looked to Jude who didn't seem surprised at all, he seemed disappointed, a glimmer of familiarity was in his eye.  
>"They'll be fine in a bit"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"It's how it goes, they argue then go back to normal" Jude shrugged looking down to his book. Ivy looked away from him for a moment and thought for a while, she was still shocked. _Why are they arguing? _  
>She then looked back to Jude and asked "Do-Do they argue like...like a lot?"<p>

Jude shrugged again and nodded "I suppose, well...they argue more frequently now, I don't like it, kind of reminds me off my old home"

Ivy rubbed Jude softly on the back and said quiet whimpering tone "Yeah I don't like it either bud, like my old home too" Jude looked to Ivy and realized how similar he could be with her from time to time. He also saw that she was worried. "Don't worry"

"When did the arguing happen?"

"I think maybe after Mama lost the baby or maybe a little before, also with her job issues, I overheard mama saying to mom that the new headteacher is more supportive than she is" Ivy made a tutting sound with her lip and scratched her nose and sniffed up "Anything else?"

"I overheard mom say that is was concerned about Mama, talking to Mike...Ivy whats going to happen? You're making me feel worried now"

"I'm sorry bud, nothing is going to happen I promise they'll be fine" Ivy ran her fingers through Jude's hair as he lightly nodded and once again looked down to his book, Ivy sat there a moment and then mumbled to herself "Yeah..." reassuring herself that what she had just said was what she truly believed.

* * *

><p>Ivy let go of racking her brains out about Stef and Lena and let loose in her room. She put her phone onto her stereo and put her music on shuffle. On came Forget You but not the Cee Lo Green version, the Gwyneth Paltrow version from Glee. Both song and show was a guilty pleasure. It was also ironically relating to her current situation. As she thinks Lauren is the one that has Nate. Ivy was up and dancing about miming to the song. It's a good thing she could dance.<br>Stef was in the kitchen, trying to take a breather from her and Lena's argument about 'support' she then heard the music blasting out from the garage, she smirked walking outside to the garage. She waited for a moment to hear the music and couldn't help but laugh, she opened the garage door to see Ivy prancing around. Ivy had her eyes shut as she was dancing on the spot miming along.  
>Stef waited till the song was finished, and then laughed loudly<p>

"Forget you? Really babe? Forget You?" Ivy smirked and nodded sitting on the bed "Relates doesn't it?" Ivy laughed

Stef raised her eyebrows as a way of agreeing. "Listen I want you to come over to the station on your lunch break"

"Okay...but wait why?"

"I wanna have a proper talk with you, through some things" Ivy looked at her concerned. _Was this to do with Aunt Lena? _

Ivy nodded and agreed "Okay, we're all having hot coco and cake wanna join?"

"Of course, would never say no to some cake and coco" Ivy smiled and stood up. Stef put her arm around her and said as they walked inside the house

"It is a good song though"

* * *

><p>They all gathered round and had hot coco in the couch area next to the kitchen, laughing and talking. Ivy looked over and saw Stef and Lena having a quiet mumble in the kitchen, all of a sudden Lena cracked a smile as then did Stef, she then gave Lena kiss and a long embrace. They both came back over to the family, Ivy quickly looked away to make it seem as though she was not watching. Although they made up and that was a good thing. It did feel all so new to her, she had never seen this side of them before. She looked over to Jude and thought about what he said. She didn't want him to feel like it was like is old home, she's certain she didn't want it like her old home.<p>

"Ivy, want some marshmallows?" Callie snugged next to her holding the bag filled of them

"Go on then" she winked holding out her cup as Callie plopped five large marshmallows inside her mug "Thanks Cal"

She then looked over to Jesus who was on his phone. He had been for five minutes straight, looking highly frustrated. Ivy snatched his phone off him and looked to see Hayley yelling at him over text, he didn't try to fight back for it, he just sighed and looked to her, Ivy looked up to him and said with a cunning smirk  
>"I think she can do without screaming for one night" she turned off the phone and put it next to hers that was also off. Jesus smiled and nodded<p>

"I think I could do without hearing it too"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtsreviews below. Should Ivy say something to Stef or Lena about her concerns? **


	17. British boy to the rescue

**Authors Note: So I got a review from a 'guest' who stated DUMBEST STORY EVER IDEA HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE BE ORIGINAL normally it would not bother me but I want to make something clear. I am being original, I came up with the new characters and story line myself, there are so many fanfics out there that is normal to clash with some else fic. But the way this was posted was rude and quite hurtful since I do put a lot of effort to try and make each chapter the best it could be. I want to make it clear that I have not stole anyones idea. It was purely made from me.**

* * *

><p>"So you've worked on like real tv shows?" Eric, a more challenged young man in Mariana's class. Eric had both dyslexia and ADHD, so he struggled in lessons. Ivy tried her best to help him when he comes in lessons. She is used to dealing with kids with ADHD from living and dealing with Jesus.<br>Ivy smiled and nodded "Yeah, I did"

"So you met famous people?"

"Yeah" she smiled again with a little laugh, Eric looked down at his paper and mumbled "Cool"

"It was, it was pretty cool but I'd rather be doing this, okay so after this scene right here where your main character Cameron goes into the cave what do you want him to find?" Eric shrugged and leaned back in his chair, an idea then sprung into his head "Oh a...a-erm an artifact?"

"An artifact, okay perfect, wanna write that in" Eric nodded and went to write, he then looked to Ivy not knowing how to actually spell artifact. She smiled and patted him on the back as she then helped him out. Ivy was made to give her honest opinion with it, and she was, she knew Eric felt like he wouldn't go far because of his 'problems' but he had amazing potential "Eric I gotta be honest this script is coming along real good, keep going at it and you'll easily get a B or even an A" she winked then standing up and walking over to her desk. They fit her own desk in since she was staying put in this job. Mariana came over and handed Ivy her script. It was really just an excuse for her to pull up a chair.  
>"I'm just an excuse aren't I?" Ivy said not looking up as she spoke, she then did and smirked to Mariana who was also smiling<p>

"No of course not...so are you excited for tomorrow"

"Mari!" She laughed "You're supposed to be doing work"

"Come on Ivy" Mariana glanced over to Timothy who was busy talking to other students, Ivy also glanced and then looked to Mariana "Yes I am excited, are you?"

"Yes! So excited! Really excited!?"

"So you're excited?" Ivy mocked. Mariana nodded and quietly clapped her hands together very fast. "So, did you hear moms yesterday?"

Ivy nodded and cleared her throat "Yeah I did, Jude said they do that a lot"

"Well kind of yeah, it's just lately, I'm sure it'll blow over...ri-right?"

Ivy sighed and paused for a moment, she then rubbed Mariana's shoulder and nodded "Yeah, of course"

* * *

><p>At lunch, Ivy did as she was asked by Stef and went to go see her for lunch. When she got to the car park, she went over to her car pulled the roof down, planting her bag and jacket in the back seats and then jumped over the door and into the drivers seat. She loved doing that. Boys love watching her do that.<br>She turned the keys in the car, she saw Lauren. Standing with Hayley. She then saw Nate come outside, she presumed that they were meeting up. She drove away. However, when Nate saw Lauren standing with Hayley. He quickly ran back inside the school before she saw him.

Ivy got into the station and sat beside Stef at her desk, and the two of them had lunch together. Something in the back of Ivy's mind was bugging her terribly. Stef was fixing through some documents whilst chatting away to Ivy about the party plans. She then cut Stef off by asking  
>"Is everything alright with you...and-and mama?" Stef then looked up from her papers with a worried face to see Ivy with the same expression. Ivy only usually called Stef mom or Lena mama to one of them if she was worried about something. She never calls Lena or Stef mommama directly to their faces, usually only when talking about one of them to one.  
>"Yeah" she cleared her throat "Everything is fine, why do you ask?"<p>

"Well not to be blunt Aunt Stef but you two weren't exactly on mute when yelling"

"Oh god...I'm sorry Ivy" Stef sighed rubbing her forehead "Jude and Mariana said that you two argue more frequently, and Jude doesn't want it to become like his old home" Stef looked to Ivy, startled "He thinks that it is?" she gasped

"Not exactly, but carry on and he may feel like it, he doesn't want it to be like his old home and neither do I, I moved away to get away from that crap, please don't let anything bad to you two"

"Hey hey listen baby nothing is going to happen that is bad...yeah it's been a little rocky lately but mama and I are still very much in love I'd die for that women and that's never going to change so please don't worry"  
>Ivy sighed and accept what Stef was saying because she knew she was being genuine and honest, she was just new to hearing them argue that's all that was making her feel bothered about it all. "So...hows <em>work" <em>Stef smirked. She had already asked about work as soon as Ivy got there. She knew what this was really about...or who.  
>"Well 'work' is avoiding me"<p>

Stef looked at Ivy blankly, making her looked pissed too "...Say what now?"  
>Ivy shrugged "Avoiding me, it must be that Lauren"<p>

"That explains you dancing to that song" Ivy rolled her eyes with an amused expression on her face she leaned forward in her chair. "It's like ever since he gave me that god damn pencil that meant a lot in our history...he's wiped his hands of me"

"Something isn't right there" Stef shook her head "He'd be crazy not to want you back in his life regardless of the relationship, you were bestfriends since you were little" Ivy raised her eyebrows at Stef saying that exact words that Ivy was thinking. Ivy looked to the side and saw a familiar face, she smiled and stood up.

Ivy crept up behind and put on a terrible British accent "Hello Govna'"

"We don't all talk like-oh my god" Milo stopped his defense when he saw who was in front of him "My little Ivy" he stretched out his arms and gave her a tight hug lifting her up and spinning her around, Stef watched from a far and smiled. She liked Milo, he was very caring for Ivy, he was like a big brother and plus he was hilarious.  
>Milo scanned Ivy up and down "Well damn, you certainly haven't lost it have you?"<p>

Ivy raised her eyebrows and giggled "Me? What about you? Still got them girls chasing after you no doubt?"

"Yeah well" he laughed, he looked at her, getting more curious he asked "So you spoke to Nate this week?" Ivy knew that Milo and Nate were roommates, she was surprised that Milo didn't know that Nate wasn't speaking to Ivy. She crossed her arms and said softly  
>"That would be a no"<p>

"Really? How come?"

"Milo...I would have thought he had told you that's he's basically cut me off"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's been avoiding me all week long M, he gave me that pencil-"

"Yeah he said he would do that"

"Did he say why he was avoiding me? Although I made my own assumption"

"Which is?"

"Lauren, he chose his girlfriend over me and I know I shouldn't be butting in a relationship but I still miss him even as a friend"

"Ivy" Milo breathed out with a little laugh, he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his head down to get to her eye level since he was that little bit taller than her "Nate dumped Lauren this Saturday just gone, he decided to finish her as soon as he saw you he just was trying to find the right time...he left her for you"  
>Ivy stared at Milo and didn't say a word, she just looked at him in complete shock. She took that on board, and then licked her lips and whispered sounding even more hurt<br>"Then why won't he speak to me?" she said with a cry. Milo put his hands off her shoulders and shrugged as he did "I dunno babe...but trust me, I'll find out"

* * *

><p>Milo stuck by his word, because when he got home late from having a couple of beers with some colleagues at the local pub. He walked in to find Nate watching TV with a bowl of popcorn, Milo walked into his room and walked back out with a pillow. He waited and then launched it at Nate's head causing the popcorn to fly everywhere. They have a habit of getting each others attention by throwing things at each others head.<br>"What the hell?!"

"My words exactly! You're a stupid git y'know that?"  
>Nate stood up and raised his arms up still not understanding "Yeah we discovered that eleven years ago, but remind me why I am so much?"<p>

"One word...IVY" Nate rolled his eyes and sat on the arm of the sofa "Yeah rolling your eyes, what are you doing man?!" Milo traveled around to stand in front of Nate

"I don't know! I don't know what I'm doing! I don't want Ivy getting dragged into any drama, I had Hayley busting at my ear drums about Lauren and I don't want her digging her little claws into Ivy"

"But you love Ivy!"

"Yeah and you love chessecake"

"Hey!" Milo pointed his fingers to Nate "...Don't bring my cake into this" Nate rolled his eyes again and stayed silent

"Nate you and Ivy have had this love bond for nearly ten years now, you both never stopped it when she moved away and you haven't stopped now, you need to strap on a pair and talk through things with her, Ivy can handle drama, the girl loves it she writes about it for a living"

Nate hitched out a laugh "Look, it's her party tomorrow night, you're going"

"No I am-"

"Exactly you are and there's gonna be no arguments" Milo nodded as the decision was made, he walked over to the kitchen. As he did, Nate spun around on the arm chair and asked "Why do you want us to be together again so badly"

Milo shrugged "That's how it's always been, you two together...I love that girl man she's like my own flesh and blood and I love you too...in a brother way don't get too excited"

Nate shook his head and laughed "You're such an idiot"

"Says the man who is avoiding future sex with a fine girl that he loves, HA. HA" Milo mocked then walking into his bedroom to get changed with a can of coke in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave thoughtsreviews below of what you thought of this chapter it means a lot and also I'm curious of your opinions on Milo so drop them in too **


	18. Party time

Ivy heard whispering outside her room, she opened her right eye and groaned from being woken up, she put her pillow over her head and then gradually heard the Happy Birthday song. Oh yeah it was her birthday. The whole family came in with a little cupcake with a candle on it, they promised a bigger cake for later on. Ivy sat up and smiled to them, they all squashed on the bed. Ivy blew the candle out and thanked them all. Stef and Lena handed her a present that was from the whole family. When she opened it, it was a brand new laptop, she told Stef and Lena that her current laptop was on the verge of being busted and that she was going to have to start saving for a new one. The two of them put in the most money for it and then asked the kids to pitch in $50 each and asked Jude for just $40. The laptop they bought her was the new 13 inch Apple MacBook Pro. Ivy knew how much money these things costs, and although being grateful she said "Guys...this...it's too much" but they all smiled and shook their heads "No it's not" Stef rubbed Ivy's arm. Ivy smiled and bit her lip she went and hugged everyone of them including Brandon. She kept saying that she couldn't thank them enough but they all thought she already did.

Later on that Jesus ran around the house looking for his '_good_' shirt.

"What good shirt?" Lena shrugged as she was getting ready herself for the party. Jesus groaned and searched around her room "It won't be in here"

"So you're expecting me to go like this?!" Jesus said directing to his white vest top, Lena turned around from the mirror in the bathroom and looked at him with a laugh

"No, you'll just have to find something else to wear"

"Did someone say they needed their good shirt?" Stef called walking in holding his good shirt in her hand, Jesus nodded and took it from her hand and kissed on the cheek "Thanks mom" he left the room. The house was busy and loud with music from each room apart from Stef and Lena's as the kids got dressed.

Everyone was pumped, the weekend was here. No work. No school. They could let loose. Jesus told Hayley she could come if she wanted, but he also invited Emma. Especially with Ivy wanting to meet and get to know her. Plus they were allowed to invite a couple friends, so that's what he had done. Hayley was invited by Mariana anyway so there was nothing he could do. He talked about the party practically all week to Emma it would have been mean in a way to not invite her.

Callie had invited Wyatt. Since apart from a relationship, he was literally the only friend she has that wasn't in Girls United. And most of the girls were still in juvy as Rita was still working things out, and Daphne was working but she doubt she would have come anyway. Brandon invited Lou and the rest of the band. Mariana had invited Hayley and Mat was already coming. Jude didn't invite anyone, at first no-one understood but he was keeping his distance from Connor. There was no one else he was close with, but he was fine being with just his family...and the rest of Ivy's school friends.

"Jesus! Have you stole my record player?" Ivy moaned having to come all the way from her room outside up to Jesus' room. Jesus asked to borrow Ivy's vintage record player along with her Michael Jackson vinyl records to go all with it. She has stacks of vinyl records from different artists. Michael Jackson. Elvis Presley. The Beatles. Blondie. Bob Marley. You name, she's got. And she said she wanted it for getting ready. He didn't listen.

"Yeah sorry i just wanted-wow" Jesus raised his eyebrows as he saw Ivy

"What now?"

"You look great, Ivy" he nodded holding the record player in his hands. Ivy was wearing a long sleeve black, quite thin but no too much, figure cutting jumper, showing off her belly button section, with white jeans and black leather high heels that were around three inches tall. Her hair was down and was beach wavy which is usually how she had her hair when it wasn't straightened, it was how it naturally was. She had on a shade of dark red lipstick, it wasn't too dark but it also wasn't too bright, and then came along with her lipstick the usual makeup, foundation, little bit of blusher and mascara. Ivy was already blessed with long eye lashes to make her eyes look amazing. Yes she was quite a vision. Stunning.

"Aw, ya think?"

"Hell yeah, well put it this way if we weren't cousins" Jesus laughed still being rather serious handing the record player over to her.

"Yeah cause _that_ would make you have a chance" she joked giving him a wink and then a laugh.

By the time it got to half seven, people were rolling in. Ivy was so excited to see all of her friends again, it felt like forever. The most exciting person she saw was her bestfriend, her friend group had Milo, Nate and Lottie. Lottie had light brown hair that traveled to her shoulders, she was two or three inches smaller than Ivy, she had lovely dark blue eyes, very naturally pretty. She and Ivy were always into the same things and always on the same wave length apart from the fact Lottie wanted to be a singer. She does many covers in YouTube and is quite well known around it, she even has got an agent. But for now she works at her dads firm as an assistant.

Lottie and Ivy still kept in contact over Twitter, Nate and Milo didn't have it. Ivy did keep in contact with them both through email. But for her and Nate it was harder, because it was nothing like seeing each other, sometimes it got too hard and they would go ages not speaking. It was two weeks before she left San Francisco that her and Nate last spoke, that's why she was so worried seeing him.

Lottie took her hand out of her boyfriends hand and ran over with a scream hugging Ivy as tight as she could, Lottie had been on vacation with her boyfriend Jonathan for two weeks hence the reason they haven't seen each other yet.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! How was the vacation?"

"Oh screw the vacation, I spent too much money and Johnny got a tan the main thing is how the hell are you to be back?!"

"It's the best" Ivy admitted with a nod, Lottie, holding onto Ivy's hands moved closer to her mumbled "And how are things with him"

"You don't wanna know" she rolled her eyes trying to not let it bother her. At least not tonight.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea" Nate sighed to Milo when they eventually showed up half an hour later. He spoke to Milo looking at Ivy who was I the distance. Milo looked to Nate then looked back to the party.

"What-Why?" Nate covered his mouth with the palm of his hand to gather his thoughts and then slipped it down from his face, and motioned it to Ivy for a second "Because she won't want me here" he then went to turn around to exit the garden where the party was being set, he was soon pulled back by Milo and forced to turn back around.

"Oh no you don't 'avoid boy' you are staying, this is not the Valentine school dance anymore okay? You are not twelve anymore being all shakey to ask Ivy for a dance got it? This is nine years on and we are still here...we're all adults now and it's Ivy's twenty first birthday and you are bloody well staying"

Ivy saw the two boys in the distance bickering and talking over each other, she smirked and walked over to the two of them.

"Hi boys"

They quickly shut up and faces Ivy, they both said "Hey" then took a moment to admire their view. She looked to Nate "How've you been, Nathan?"

Nate nodded and cleared his throat "Yeah, I'm-I'm good, you?"

"Well pretty good, you are at my party"

"Right right" Nate nodded. It was silent for a moment. Milo looked at them both and then stopped the silence "Oh here, we got you this" he held out a gift bag and handed it to her, opening it she saw inside saw photo frame, inside the frame contain various pictures of the four of the all together. Four as being Lottie obviously. Milo bought the 5x5 photo frame and Nate did the putting together.

"This is great, more than great it's gorgeous thank you guys" she gave Milo a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she then look to Nate and yes she hesitated as did he, but she did hug him and she did kiss him on the cheek, she looked at him for a moment when she took her lips of his face and pulled a half smile as she pulled away.

The night went on, it went on really good. Ivy finally got the chance to meet Emma, they sat together at a table with Lottie.

"So what happened between you and my cousin?" Ivy asked swigging down her remains of her red wine. Emma sighed "I broke up win him because of some things he said"

"Mm did he put his foot in it?" Ivy asked even knowing she was right, Emma nodded "And then tried to cover his tracks but still continued to mess up?" Again she asked knowing she was right and again Emma nodded and muttered "Yep"

"Yeah sounds right"

Emma laughed and then continued "But then when I wanted to get back together he was already hooking up with Hayley"

Lottie and Ivy turned their heads to Jesus and Hayley dancing together, even Lottie sensed Hayley's evil by the way she rolled her eyes to then look back to Emma. Ivy shook her head and reassured Emma that not even she understood what was going through Jesus' head which Emma greatly appreciated. While they were talking, Nate came over to the table and looked to Ivy, they all looked up to him "Hey" he looked dead on to her "Hey" she said softly staring right back at him, Lottie looked to Emma and Emma looked back at her "Emma wanna go get a drink?"

"Sure" Ivy knew they were just going to leave the two of them alone and she appreciated that. Lottie stood up and winked to Nate giving him a supportive pat on the back, Milo had to get her to go to the apartment an hour or so before the party to help talk him down. The four of them were always inseparable and Milo and Lottie were not going to let that change. Nate sat down on the chair Emma was sat at and took a moment on what to say "I'm sorry"

"For"

"_For_ avoiding you...and for not telling you that I dumped Lauren"

"You know Nate, it was like a slap in the face...and even though he is one of my best friends I would of liked to have heard it from you, because I spent a whole week racking my brains out on why you were avoiding me, after the pencil-"

"Look I didn't plan on avoiding you, I wouldn't have given you the pencil if I did, cause I know how that meant something to our history and avoiding you straight after made me look like on ass"

"Yeah, it did"

Nate looked down for a moment, as he did Ivy looked away biting her lip

"Are you done avoiding me?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to in the first place I was just protecting you from all the crap that was being hounded on me"

"I'm a big girl, you can't protect me through everything, I maybe could have done it whilst in San Fran but if I got through the shit I dealt with over there by myself then I can handle some girls harassing"

Nate nodded and once again apologised.

The song 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' came on, and coincidently this was the song Nate asked Ivy to dance with him at the Valentine Dance nine years ago. From then on it became their song. Nate stood up and held out his hand.

_"H-Hey Ives...you wanna dance?"_

"So Ives...you wanna dance?" Ivy bit her lip_ "Sure Nate, I'd love to" _

Ivy took his hand, and stood up "Sure Nate...I'd love too" Nate smiled seeing what she did there, he walked her over to the dancing area. He placed his left hand lightly on her waist and held her left hand with his right. Her right hand rested on his shoulder. Good thing was, they could both dance. So they didn't look like idiots. They fit. Lottie and Milo watched from the sidelines

"Ten bucks says they'll get it on tonight" Milo placed a bet then taking a drink from his beer bottle, Lottie made a clicking nose with her mouth not being so convinced.

"You're on, she'll make him work for it" Milo and Lottie shook each other's hand still looking at Nate and Ivy. Stef and Lena were also dancing, Stef looked over to them also, Lena saw them and then looked at Stef "We have to let her open up honey, she'll be fine" she said this to Stef because she knows that Stef was still worrying about Ivy getting hurt. Stef looked to Lena and nodded "I know"

Ivy and Nate's eyes were fixed onto each other. Gazing into each other's eyes, like there was no-one else in the entire world. When the last line of the song came on, Nate did what he always used to do and mouthed it to her. She smiled to him remembering when he used to do it all the time. Whether they were just chilling at one of their homes together or out. He always did it and mouthed it to her and only ever her. The music settled down to finish and they still stood like they did not knowing what to do. They both wanted each other that was no lie, they both stood there thinking 'Do I or don't I?'

Nate went to lean in. Ivy wanted to but she didn't have the nerve to let him. So she got out of his hold and walked away leaving him alone. He stood there was a tiny moment and then also walked away.

"I told you" Lottie teased holding her palm out for money, Milo shook his head and laughed "The night is still young my dear Lots, it's still very much young"

Ivy went over to Jude who was sat with Wyatt as Callie went to the toilet.

"How you boys doing?"

"Good" Jude nodded with a smile "Yeah having fun?" She looked to Wyatt who smiled and then also nodded "Yeah it's great"

"You're a good dancer" Jude added, Ivy looked down to him and laughed "Yeah? It was just a slow dance"

"You were still really good, like you were really in love with that guy"

Jude was a little unaware of everything that was happening. Ivy smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and said nothing.

"I can't dance" he laughed "Same here buddy" Wyatt patted him on the back

"Well you better learn fast because it looks like someone is after your dancing feet" Ivy raised her eyebrows to him, at first he had no clue but then getting pushed to the dance floor by Callie he got the message.

"I'm sure you can dance"

"Nope"

"Who can't dance?" Lena came over putting her hands on both of their shoulders, Ivy pointed to Jude, Lena looked to Jude and took him by the hand "Well come on honey I'll teach you"

Stef came up behind Ivy as Lena pulled Jude to teach him how to dance good. Stef grabbed Ivy and began to dance with her "I saw that little dance before"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and I saw him leaning in"

"And I chickened out" Ivy rested her head on Stef's shoulder embarrassed, Stef laughed and quoted "And you chickened out, look baby I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life, because that's not how I run things with you but I will give you advice, if you want him, get him it's no surprise that I'll be happy for you to love who ever you want I mean look at me. I married a lesbian" she added the last as a joke with the amused smirk. Ivy laughed and rolled her eyes with a nod.

"Thank you"

Stef gave her a wink and kissed her on the forehead "I just want you to be happy my love"

Ivy went round the back of the White fence to the pins to put some bottles in there, it was now almost ten and the party was still going hard. Nate came round the corner, Ivy turned and looked at him a little surprised that he was still here to be honest "Beer?" He held out a bottle. She nodded and took it from him "Please" Nate smirked, Ivy leant her back against the edge of the fence, Nate stood closely to her with his right hand raised to the level of her head and pressed against the fence also.

"So what's going on?"

"What're talking 'bout"

"Ives, that dance, you went so cold and walked off"

"I'm sorry it's just hard"

"What is?"

"To open myself up to you again" she whimpered then looking down to the feet, she took a long shrug "You've always made me feel safe but I know you can break me so easily" he never had broke her as such. But she knew he could if anything ever went too sour. Nate kept his eyes on her a whispered

"I'd never break you, but you can do the same to me and you know that"

"I don't want to get hurt again" she shook her head

"I promise you won't-"

"You can't promise that"

"Yes I can-"

"You can't you can't know what's going to happen no-one can" Nate sighed and stared at her, he said to her boldly "You're right I can't promise that...but I can promise I will try my best to prevent you from getting hurt" Ivy nodded and took a deep breath

"You believe me don't you?" Nate asked

"I do...but still it's...I just..." She sighed trying to get her words out, she softly kicked the ground and looked up to him "I just loved you so much" she whispered with tears filling up her eyes. She was getting more and more emotional and then blurted out "And I still do"

She didn't want to, but she didn't stop and she hated that. Nate gulped heavily, they didn't say a word for a moment and then...they clashed their lips together. Ivy cupped his face as to pull his face even closer to hers as if that was possible as his hands went on her yips.

Whilst Stef thinking _'How long does it take to put a few bottles in a bin?'_

* * *

><strong>please leave thoughtsreviews below of what you think it's means a lot!**


	19. Now it's a party

Eventually, Ivy detached her lips off of Nates. She travelled her hands to his chest and took a deep breath "Well" she mumbled with her forehead against his, she then knocked her head back

"That was very...spontaneous" she added.

"You know me"

"Too well"

Ivy gripped loosely onto his jacket still at his chest level.

"Come on" she grumbled sliding her right hand down to his and took it and led him back into the party. Milo looked away from hitting on the most popular girl at their school back in the day to see the pair holding hands "HOLD THESE" he handed her his slice of cake and a his bottle of beer and skipped over to Lottie

"MONEY" he demanded, Lottie turned from talking to Mariana "What?"

"M-O-NEY"

"I don't think so England take a hike they haven't as you say..." She used air quotations when she quoted "_'Got it on'_"

"Then what's that?" He smugly smirked pointing to Ivy and Nate looking all lovey dovey. Lottie raised her eyebrows and mumbled to herself "Holy shit" she then laughed and looked to him "Well apparently he works fast enough for her!"

"Yeah yeah whatever gimme money" he rubbed his palm together, Lottie rolled her eyes and turned to her boyfriend "Johnny, give me ten bucks?"

"Erm...okay? Here you go babe" he handed her a ten dollar note that was then passed to Milo, Milo looked down to it then her "Well you've not technically gave me money he has"

"Yes but what is his is mine" Milo chuckled and shook his head "That old chestnut"

Mariana, behind Lottie then went to Jesus and told Jesus, Jesus told Callie who told Brandon who told Jude who told Lena who then told Stef.

Ivy went into the kitchen leaving Nate outside being howled down the ear by Milo. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled, she didn't quite plan on smiling as wide as she did, all of a sudden a load 'OOHHH' call came behind her, she turned around to Jesus with his arms up smiling to her. So he heard. News travels fast.

"You did it!"

"It seems that way"

Jesus kissed her in the cheek "I'm proud of you, you finally let them walls down"

"Eh great?"

"Yeah it is great"

"I feel like I'm in the fourth grade" she chuckled as she poured herself a glass of lemonade. She turned from the counter to him and looked down to her drink "Still, it has been a good day"

**EALIER ON THE DAY.**

"Morning Coffee?" Stef asked Ivy as she came in the kitchen from her room. She nodded scratching her back of head holding her hand out for her mug. Stef handed Ivy's mug that had been at the back of the cupboard for five years, it was breaking anyway from being banged about so much the handle was beginning to get loose.

"Gran can't make it till tomorrow, she said she's sorry she couldn't make it for the party" Stef handed her the mug, Ivy nodded "Its fine it's fine...man I need a new mug"

"Well when Lena and I go shopping we could get you-"

"Whoa no" Ivy held her hand up, Stef stopped her sentence and stared to Ivy, confused. Ivy shook her head and then pointed to outside to the garage

"After spending like a grand on that laptop no way" Stef rolled her eyes

"It's just a mug bear"

"Yeah well still no"

Stef chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, she walked to Ivy and muttered as she kissed her temple "Alright, you can buy a mug"

"Thank you and hey" she grabbed Stefs hand stopping her from going to the living room, Stef turned and walked back to Ivy with her hand still being held

"You didn't have to get me something so expensive, but I am go grateful for it and I just wanted you to know that"

"It's the least we can do"

"Yeah well this birthday is already better than last year"

_Ivy was in the living room in the morning on her phone whilst _

_Avatar: The Last Airbender was on the TV. She was multi-tasking. _

_"Dylan I don't want to hear it!" Ivy closed her eyes in annoyance from hearing Kath and Dylan arguing again "It ain't your choice! I live here too" the couple came out of their bedroom shouting. _

_"Would you two just shut up! Dylan always brings drugs in stop acting like he doesn't"_

_"Watch the cheek Ivy" Kath pointed her finger to Ivy "And you watch where you're pointing your hand, I can't be bothered with you guys today"_

_"Today? Why today hm what's so important about today" Ivy said nothing at first, she stood up and went to her door she then turned and shouted _

_"It's my birthday!" Kath stared to Ivy in complete shock that she forgot. Ivy stared to Kath and nodded "Yeah that's right, I'm twenty today 'mom' or so you make me call you but thanks for remembering" Kath went to get a word in but then got a face full of door. Ivy locked her door and kicked her bed, she then sat down to her desk on the computer and saw she had an email. _

_'**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY WE ALL MISS YOU SO MUCH WE WISH YOU COULD BE HERE WITH US BUT WE HOPE YOURE HAVING A GREAT DAY REGARDLESS, WE LOVE YOU' **_

_Underneath the email from Stef and Lena was a picture of the whole family holding up a Happy Birthday sign, bringing a smile and tear to her eye. For the rest of her day she spent her birthday in her room. _

"Well we'll make next years just as great" Stef raised her brows with a smile.

Half an hour before the party. Milo was still having trouble getting Nate to get to this party. "Nate, look I'm looking hot you're looking...mediocre" Milo joked in a serious tone.

Nate rolled his eyes and chuckled shaking his head.

"Now you are coming to this party"

"Dude she-" Milo stopped Nate as he was looking out the window "Hold that thought" he ran out the apartment and downstairs to outside

"Thanks for coming"

"He's one of my best friends of course I'd help" Lottie shut the car door leaving her boyfriend in there, she began to walk in next to Milo "I've been trying to push him but he's got doubts"

"I've been gone for just over two weeks and this all happened when I've been away, you seemed to be handling it GREAT" she sarcastically teased him

"Well that's why I called you Miss fix it"

"See, It's comebacks like that which is why we aren't dating anymore"

"Well that or the fact that you went travelling" It's true, that was the real reason. Lottie and Milo dated for nearly a year when they graduated from high school, but she wanted to travel and he didn't. So when she went they agreed to go back to being friends. On her way she met Jonathan and the two of them have been together for nearly three years. Milo and Lottie had a very love hate relationship, they teased and innocently insulted each other. With Nate, Lottie was like the big sister always giving him loving advice and with Ivy she was also the sister to her but they also teased each other and told each other everything.

When the door opened and Nate saw Lottie he frowned to Milo

"I had to bring reinforcements, I had to bring mama of the group" Lottie was also that, she was very much mommy of the group since she was the oldest and the most mature. It's been like that since they were eight. Lottie folded her arms and stood in front of Nate who was sat on the sofa arm with his arms also folded.

"You're coming"

"No I'm not"

"Yes-"

"Lots you-"

"Why are you scared of her?" Lottie said with a laugh "I'm not"

"Oh right right you're scared of what she can do, you're scared of how much she can hurt you" Nate stayed quiet for he knew she was right. "Well you can't mope around because you can't have her when you are too scared to get her, get up you're get dressed and let's go, I'm leaving right now so I will see you there"

It was brief but it was enough to get Nates ass into gear to go to this party.

**PRESENT TIME **

Emma had also come into the kitchen to get a drink, Jesus and Ivy looked to her from talking and smiled to her "Hi Emma, drink?" Ivy held out a bottle of root beer to her

"Thanks" she took it from her and took a sip, she looked to Jesus who was staring to her "What?"

"Hm? Oh nothing sorry...lost in thought" you could cut the tension with a knife. Ivy looked to them both "So, Jesus, Emma tells me she kicks your ass at wrestling"

"She may think she does but I let her win"

Both Ivy and Emma laughed, not even Ivy believed that. Hayley then walked in, and she was certainly not laughing "Having a good time?"

Jesus made Ivy promise that she would play nice tonight, she has to normally anyway since she was her teacher.

"Hi Hayley, wanna drink?"

"No...thanks" Hayley's tone was bitter, she also was told to play nice. Whether she'd listen to Jesus' request was not as sure as Ivy's agreement to his request.

It was awkward silence at first, then Ivy turned to Emma

"So do you have anyone new on the scene?" Jesus knew what she was doing, she was slyly trying to send a message to Hayley. Emma glanced to Jesus, _perfect_ Ivy thought to herself. Emma simple shook her head

"No" she said with a laugh "Find that hard to believe you're bloody stunning"

Jesus looked to Ivy "Bloody?" Ivy looked to Jesus and grumbled

"Yeah I've been spending too much time with Milo again" she then laughed and looked back to a blushing Emma. She did mean it, she found Emma generally a natural beauty.

"Anyway, I mean it any guy would be lucky to have you, right Jesus?"

Jesus looked up from his glass "Hm?...oh...yeah of course" he nervously looked to Hayley who was giving him daggers. She walked off, Jesus looked to Ivy. She shrugged her shoulders "What?" Jesus raised his eyebrows along with an eye roll "Nothing, I better go see what's wrong now" he walked after her.

"Like a lap dog!" She said to herself in disbelief, Emma nodded with a chuckle "When did my cousin get like this?" Emma shrugged "Since her I guess...or maybe it was me"

"I doubt that, Emma"

Ivy headed outside and stood next to Lottie as everyone was dancing.

"Well you didn't waste anytime" Lottie eyed up Ivy.

"Don't start Lots"

"Hey Ivy I'm happy, Milo more than anyone is he's the one that has had to dealt with Nate moping round the apartment probably whilst listening to Grenade by Bruno Mars"

"Better selection than the Glee version of Forget You" Stef stated as she walked past them, Lottie laughed and looked to Ivy "Oh Ivy not that old one!"

"Grenade ain't that new either"

"Fair point, look all I'm saying is with you two it will get very serious very fast, y'know? You guys were ripped apart so it wasn't mutual break up, all I'm saying is be careful and handle it well"

"I still love him Lottie I don't know how I can't get serious fast" Ivy wasn't even looking at Lottie, she was simply staring into space. She came back down to earth and looked to Lottie as Lottie said

"Yes and I get that, by all means get serious...just get serious with caution, I made the mistake of diving in with Milo and look where it got us. It got us being serious and me wanting to do one thing and he wanting to do another, we sat there and realised that we should have thought things through"

"Yeah but at least you still stayed friends"

"The best, we were lucky I mean that man is like a freaking boomerang you can't get rid of him even if you wanted to" Lottie sighed then drinking her vodka and coke. "Thanks Lottie"

"You're welcome Ivy" Lottie smirked giving her a little nudge, Ivy nudged her back "I've missed you" Lottie wrapped her arms around Ivy's neck and pulled her in for a hug "I supposed I've missed you too" Ivy teased, Lottie kissed the top of Ivy's head and took her hand to the dance floor.

12am was the time that Ivy got everyone out. Lottie left with Jonathan, he was a little drunk but Lottie was still sober, she was being good for once. Milo on the other hand was bladdered, she had to babysit them both. Jonathan walked himself to the car.

"Milo get in the car you piss head" Lottie groaned "No you...y-you anty"

"I don't even know what that's supposed to mean you idiot" Lottie groaned again putting his arm around her, she turned to Ivy "Good night honey it was a great night"

"Good night Lots and Erm...good luck"

"Ey! Ey! Oi!" Milo slurred out his words getting away from Lottie and walking back over to Ivy "I wanna say goodnight to YOU" he cupped her face breathing his alcoholic breath on her "Okay, g'night Milo"

"Hm goodnight beautiful! And if Nate hadn't of got there first all them years ago I'd be in your bed by now" He was very drunk. He didn't mean it in a pervy way and she knew that, he hit on her in a joking way and that's what he was doing just a little more serious and a little more bladdered.

"Okay Milo whatever you say"

"Okay...I'm gonna go because that moody cow will kill me if I don't" Lottie stood behind, making a gun shape with her fingers and pretending to shoot him. Ivy smirked amusedly and then looked to Milo

"I'm glad you've had a great night, darling"

"I love you know that? You're one of the bestest friends I ever have"

"I know honey and I love you too" Milo nodded and gave her a big quick kiss in the lips. Again he was bladdered and it didn't mean anything other than a friendly kiss. Lottie grabbed hold of him again and took him to the car. Nate then come from behind Ivy and stood in front of her.

"Now I'm curious, if I act as bladdered as he is does that mean I can have a kiss?"

"Haven't you had enough tonight?"

Nate pulled a frowned face and shook his head with a laugh

"I can never get enough"

Ivy raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip

"You can give it a fair go" she teased. Nate laughed and did so for about five seconds, he got very close to her "I realise my breath isn't as...beer flavoured as you might say but I gave it a good go"

"I suppose you did..." Ivy looked to his lips, they were a mere few centimetres away from her, she then whispered seductively "Come here"

She grabbed his shirt collar and put his lips on hers. Through the front window, they were being spied on by Callie and Mariana.

"He looks like a good kisser" Mariana commented "So does she..." Wyatt mumbled behind them, Callie slapped him lightly on the stomach

"Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Yeah that's why I came over here, to say good night"

"Okay, goodnight I'll see you tomorrow?"

"For sure" Wyatt nodded, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Ivy took her lips off Nate as Wyatt walked down the drive "Night Wyatt"

"Good night Ivy, fun party" Ivy nodded to him and then rubbed her lips together, she looked to the window and saw the two girls looking in, she tilted her head and looked at them sending them a message with her facial expression that said 'Clear off'

They both winked to her and did as they were hunted to. Ivy looked to Nate and wiped the lipstick off his lips with her thumb. Making out with red lipstick has its side effects it seems.

"Lucky we have on the same shade" he said with dry humour. Ivy nodded and chuckled "So why don't you and me, go out tomorrow" Nate gripped onto her jeans at the waist pulling her body close to his

"Eager are we?"

"Five years Ives" Nate raised his eyebrows leaning his forehead on her head still looking to her though, he pulled his head back "So what do you say? You and me tomorrow well...today at say, 7?"

"And where shall you be taking me"

"That's for me to think of all day long, I'll think of something, I normally choose great things"

"Yeah you can tell that by your latest slice"

"Ivy" he sighed rolling his eyes. Ivy placed her hands on his chest again "I'm sorry I'm sorry"

"I wouldn't have been with her if-"

"I know" Ivy nodded placing a soft kiss on his lips once more

"Now get gone you I need my beauty sleep"

"Yeah...you do" he teased as he began to walk away, not without getting a playful punch in the shoulder by Ivy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtsreviews below it means a lot **


	20. Grandmas back in town

At 1pm on the Saturday, Ivy went outside to the back and sat on the bench where Jude was. She breathed out heavily, not looking to him. Jude glanced to her and said nothing, he felt like it was her that had something to say. Ivy then finally looked at Jude and sat back putting his arm around him

"So you had a good time last night?"

"Yeah it was a lot of fun" Jude nodded

"I noticed that...you didn't bring any friends?"

Jude raised his eyebrows and nodded "yeah" he sighed

"Any reason?" Again he sighed "I have a friend, called Connor but...his dad thinks I'm gay so he doesn't want us hanging out anymore, and I don't have any other friends really" It made Ivy's blood boil that a parent would stop their son from seeing his friend because he could or could not be gay.

"I see...Jude...do you think-I mean are you?-"

"I dunno" he shrugged with a laugh. "I feel safe though like say in my old home if this was all about I would have been kicked out or something"

"There are many idiots in this world bud, people who don't accept it are just very arrogant and closed minded"

"How long have you been okay with the whole gay thing?" Ivy looked to him, and looked into his eyes "Forever"

"Wow, ever since you were little?"

"Yeah"

"How come? I mean your granddad had strong views on it" Ivy looked away from him and stated "My pops was just very old fashioned and closed minded but like I always say...Love knows no gender" she smiled to him.

_Stef watched Ivy playing on her nintendo ds in the living room totally oblivious. Stef looked to Lena, nervously. Lena placed her hand on Stefs arm "You can do this"_

_"What if she hates me for it?"_

_"Stef she's ten, I'm sure you admitting to being gay will not stop you from being the most important person in her life" as far as Ivy was concerned, she thought that Lena was Stef's 'best friend' and yes she was kind of right. Stef told Lena to wait in the kitchen, she went over to Ivy and knelt down infront of Ivy. _

_"Winning?"_

_"Duh"_

_Stef smirked and then gently placed the lid down on the Nintendo "Hey Aunt Stef!"_

_"I need to speak to you sweet heart" Ivy looked at Stef more seriously and nodded._

_"Oh! okay? Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah it's just...come here my little bear" Stef got up on the couch, she faced Ivy and crossed her legs, holding both of Ivy's hands. Ivy crossed her legs the same and looked to her still with a worried look on her face._

_"You saw Uncle Mike leave right? A couple of weeks ago"_

_"Yeah...why hasn't he come back? Is he okay?" _

_"He's fine, well he's as fine as he can be"_

_"You're getting a divorce" Stef looked down to Ivy who was looking down at her hands._

_Stef looked to Lena who looked just as surprised as Stef did. _

_She looks back to Ivy "How did you?"_

_"I'm ten I'm not stupid" _

_"Right...Ivy look it's not as simple as a simple divorce, something else has happened"_

_"What?"_

_"I've...well I..." Stef took a deep breath and just said it. Straight forward and simple._

_"I'm in love with someone, well a women...I'm gay, Ivy" _

_Ivy's expression was blank, she just stared at her "Are you sure?" _

_Stef pulled a half smile, tilted her head and nodded. Ivy shrugged and nodded "Okay" _

_"Okay? Really?" _

_"You love women, great, it isn't an issue for me who you love and it shouldn't be for anyone else, I don't care the gender of who you love, just as long as you're happy"_

_Stefs eyes filled up, she laughed and ran her fingers through Ivy's hair. She shook her head still with a soft smile lingering "Are you sure you're ten?" _

_"I know I'm very wise" _

_"Yes you are"_

_"So, how did you know that you liked women? As in what brought this up" _

_Stef looked to Lena and nodded her head for her to come over. Ivy looked to Lena then Stef and then back to Lena. She caught on._

_"Oh!" She pointed to Lena "Oh!" She then pointed to Stef. Stef hesitated at first but then took Lena's hand as she sat down next to her. Lena really wanted Ivy to be okay with this, she was like the one she needed approval from since Brandon was too young to know what the hell was going on. _

_"I know it's a bit of a shock" Lena added gently _

_"Well a little...but I do like you" Ivy smiled. It's true, Ivy liked Lena since day one of meeting her. _

_"I gotta admit Ivy, I'm a little surprised you're so okay with this, I thought you'd be more shocked"_

_"Well it's not like I'm going I KNEW IT but...hey it's not important to me who you're in love with, I mean of course it's important but you get what I mean I don't care about if they're a man or women in this case " not even Lena could believe the above age language that was coming out of young Ivy's mouth  
>"Love knows no gender" she added with a smile.<em>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later. A knock at the door went, Jude and Ivy looked up. Stef came downstairs and went over to the door "Mom!" She smiled, throwing her arms around Sharon "Hello my baby"<p>

"I'm glad you could make it"

"Of course I'd make it, although I'm sorry I couldn't get here yesterday"

"It's okay Ivy understands" Sharon dropped her bag near the coats and looked to Stef "How is she?"

"She's good, she's fitted back in like she never left"

Sharon raised her eyebrows "Well she's certainly nothing like Kath"

"That I can be thankful for"

"Yeah more like the women who raised her"

Sharon smirked and gave Stef a wink. Ivy came inside and didn't waste any time, she ran over to Sharon and leaped to her, also like Stef she threw her arms around her.

Sharon laughed a little taken back and hugged her just as tight "Hi honey"

"Hi gran" she said with tears in her eyes. Sharon wiped Ivy's tears and kissed her eldest granddaughter on the forehead "Look at you, what a beautiful young women you've become"

Ivy smiled and shook her head "You look amazing Gran" Ivy grinned holding Sharon's hands "Thank you darling, now come on" she put her arm around Ivy's shoulder "I want to know everything you have been up to"

Sharon was filled in on everything including on the stuff about Nate, when Ivy stopped filling her in, Sharon looked to Stef and then back to Ivy  
>"Jeez, how long have you been back?" she laughed<p>

"Plus she has a date with him tonight" Stef added on

"A date?! That's so exciting!" Sharon gasped, Ivy laughed and nodded "Listen, if you're gonna put out-"

"Mom!" Stef cringed

"Grandma!" Ivy cringed

"What! What! We all know this happens, you've done it" she pointed to Stef "You may have done it" she pointed to Ivy, again both Stef and Ivy cringed.

"I know I've certainly done it"

"Okay, Ma! This is not a good topic" Stef knocked her head back on the shoulder then covering Ivy's ears jokingly. Ivy scrunched her face up and laughed, Stef took her hands off Ivy's ears. "Besides you don't have to worry about that, he's gonna have to graft"  
>Stef pointed to Ivy, hanging up on what she just said with a grin<br>"There it is, there is me, there's my upbring breakthrough"

Ivy rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows with a smile lingering on her face. Her smile soon wiped as she asked "So have you heard from her?" Her being Kath. Sharon sighed and shook her head "No, she hadn't tried any contact" Ivy nodded as she was kind of expecting it, Stef looked to Ivy and gave her a light pat on her leg "I'm sorry, darling"

"It's fine gran, it isn't your fault and I'm not that surprised, honest I'm not its just that...I dunno I just didn't see the point in her dragging me away from here, my home, my family for her to take me to some horrible little apartment and then run away?"

"She's always been a loose canon" Stef mumbled

"Stephanie, remember she's your sister"

"Come on mom" Stef rolled her eyes shaking her head "Barely, only thing I have to thank her for is sitting right next to me" Ivy smiled with warmth.

"Yeah, she did someone right I guess" Sharon smirked running her fingers through Ivy's hair.

"So where is this date tonight?"

Ivy laughed and shrugged her shoulders "He hasn't told me, knowing him it'll be somewhere sentimental, cheesy and all that crap he's always liked it"

"Listen to her, going on a date with her husband" Stef said to Sharon teasing Ivy.

"Husband?" Ivy laughed

"Well sweetheart you know him already like that" Sharon clicked her fingers "You're starting on like cloud 9 with him...you're literally married"

"Oh no she isn't married because he needs my blessing" Stef waved her finger with a laugh, all three of them laugh, Ivy placed her hands on Stef's arm and laughed to her "You're such an idiot" she chuckled

"As the mommy figure, he needs my blessing"

"I'll be sure to tell him that"

* * *

><p>Later on, it was two hours before Ivy's date. Stef and Lena were checking out the laptop they had bought Ivy. They were playing on it like a pair of children. "Lena what did you just press?!"<p>

"This button I dunno!"

"If you deleted her writing she'll kill-" Stef stopped her sentence when she saw all of her writing was there, Ivy was writing a book, and Stef and Lena hadn't read it yet and were banned from reading it. They still hadn't figured out why, possibly because it's not finished or something else. "See? It's fine baby" Lena stuck her tongue out. Stef laughed and kissed Lena on the lips hard.

Ivy walked out of the bathroom, seeing her aunts make out had two effects. She loved seeing them so in love but...it was to her like any other kid seeing parents make out. "Okay...Okay STOP" Ivy clapped her hands to make the two of them jump and stop.

"It's a good laptop" Lena changed the subject, wiping the lipgloss that had smudged around her mouth "Oh really? Was my laptop in Aunt Stef's mouth?"

The two women just smirked and didn't comment. "Nervous?"

"Kinda, I just don't want it to go sour"

"I'm sure it won't" Stef reassured her. Ivy nodded and then looked down to Lena and Stef's hands, seeing the wedding rings she couldn't help but think on what she had missed out on. "Did I ever apologise for not making it to your wedding?"

"Stop, sweetie" Lena softly said

"No it's just, I love you both so much and I just hate that I wasn't there"

"Baby you weren't there because of your conditions, your 'mom' took you away, it's not your fault you couldn't be here, we knew you wanted to I mean you were the first person to be 100% okay with us, plus y'know you sent us an email" Stef finished the sentence with a little laugh.

"Well still I-"

"Shut it" Lena laughed Stef and Lena ran over to Ivy and leaped on her on the bed. They both wrapped their arms around her and kissed her on both cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtreviews below **


	21. Getting ready

It was just under an hour since Nate was picking Ivy up for their date and she still had no clue what to where. She did her hair and make up already, it was just clothes. A part of her hated them but then again she couldn't go on this date naked. Not on the first date. Perhaps the fourth or fifth but never the first. Mariana and Callie decided to help her get changed.

"I never noticed how cool your clothes are" Mariana said as she scanned through Ivy's wardrobe. Ivy looked up from laughing to her phone "What? Oh thanks"

"Like seriously it's all bohmemion and kinda surf girly"

"Well I do surf"

"Oh yeah you do, do you plan on surfing again?" Callie asked

"Uh yeah I will do, I'll just have to buy a board"

"Didn't you own one"

"Yeah but I bet it got thrown away" Mariana then turned with a shocked face "What?" Ivy laughed

"It has been thrown out...we threw it out not too long ago, when we were cleaning it out for Brandon...it got thrown"

* * *

><p><em>Lena was looking through her photo album of her ancestors. She smiled and laughed at the photos and then looked down to the floor, she noticed that under the old kitchen table. Was Ivy's surf board. Lena put her album to the side and placed it back in the box and then crouched down to pick it out from under the table. Stef saw Lena crouching on the floor, she laughed and walked over to her with her hands on her hips "Mama I said for you to sit and look pretty what are you doing?"<em>

_Lena shifted the surf board and got it out. When Stef saw it, she took a deep breath in and then out. She said nothing, she stared at it. No smile. Nothing. Lena stood up with it and looked to Stef. Stef then did catch a little smile "Remember how happy she was when we bought her this? When she turned thirteen and she just went crazy for it"  
>Lena then put on a little smile back and nodded "I remember" <em>

_The kids turned their head, Mariana walked forward, Lena out her arm around her as Mariana said "Wow...I forgot all about this thing"_

_"A surf board?" Callie walked next to Stef who's eyes were still fixed on the board. _

_"It was our cousins, Ivy remember I told you about her" _

_"Oh yeah yeah right" _

_Stef then walked forward and put her hand onto it. All of a sudden it was like a flood of memories were in her head. She could hear Ivy's laughter and the wind from the beach 'Okay Ivy go! You can do it!' Ivy pushing herself up and surfing waves extremely well, then Stef and Lena cheering and clapping to her. The memories brought no smile to her face, no happiness. Just pain.  
>"So what do we do with it?" Brandon asked causing Stef to snap out of her gaze, the voices from the memories suddenly shut off. She took her hand off the board and looked to it. She didn't know. She didn't even know what to say. It was still perfectly polished from Ivy waxing it down two nights before she was taken away since they were planning on going to the beach that weekend. Ivy was planning to teach Mariana and Jesus how to surf along with going surfing with Nate.<br>"Honey?" Lena softly pushed Stef to give an answer. Stef looked to Lena and then the rest of the kids, she looked back at the board and sighed _

_"Throw it out" Mariana and Jesus looked to her is disbelief as did Lena.  
>"Stef, sweetheart are you-"<em>

_"I said throw it out"_

_"Mom you can't throw it out! It's Ivy's!" Jesus raised his voice extending his arm to the board. _

_"It's not like she's coming back to claim it now is it, Jesus?" Stef shot back in a rather snappy tone. Everyone was speechless, even Callie and Jude who didn't even know the full story of Ivy were shocked, Stef sighed as if she had no energy "Just throw it out" She stepped back and then turned around and left the garage. Lena looked to Jesus "She didn't mean that...it's just sensitive to her that's all" Jesus nodded and then followed her. He walked to Stef in the kitchen, she had her hands lent on the kitchen table and looking down to it "Mom?" he softly spoke to her. Stef looked up and sighed, she closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her palm, she looked to Jesus.  
>"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to snap..."<em>

_"It's okay, I get it" he shrugged with a nod. Stef held in her tears, but she failed dreadfully as her bottom lip began to wobble, Jesus noticed. He soon rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her at her shoulders. Stef sunk into her sons embrace, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly as she sobbed. Jesus closed her eyes and traveled his left hand to the back of her head "It's okay mom...it's okay" he softly whispered to her as he carried on holding her. He let go of her, Stef pulled away, sitting down on the seat, elbows on the table and her hands covering her face.  
>"I have to ask, why do you want to throw it away"<em>

_"Because...It hold memories, and they make me upset"_

_"You act as if she's dead mom, do you realize that?" Stef dropped her hands and sighed deeply and said nothing, Jesus sat on the seat next to her and faced her. "You say that then board brings memories and that upsets you but what about the pictures that we have of her in the album?" _

_"It's different, see...the photos are pure family memories, they represent not just her but all us...but the board? It's just her, it has no connection to us it's purely her, and I...feel wrong having it here when she is not, it hurts that's why we got rid of everything else" Jesus saw that Stef had a point. She was talking crap she was being genuine. Jesus rubbed his mothers back and nodded showing he understood "Okay, we'll throw it out" _

* * *

><p>Mariana didn't know what to say, Callie felt bad also.<br>"Guys chill, it was just a board" Ivy laughed

_"Moms right we should throw it...it's just a board after all" _

Ivy shook her head with laughter, seeing their guilty faces "Come on don't be silly and help me" Ivy got off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe.

The three girls were scanning through the wardrobe together, Mariana picked something. Callie picked another. And Ivy agreed.  
>Ivy wore a dark red loose vest top, a black high waist skirt that draped down to her ankles, the skirt was a thin material and see through, underneath her dress she wore another shorter black skirt that was thicker and not see through at all, it was three inches above her knees. She put on a gold dream-catcher necklace with small brown feathers on it. On both wrist she had on bracelets on. On her right hand she wore three rings. On her middle finger she had a blue and gold ring that was the length of half her finger, on her index finger she had a black and silver tribal patterned ring that was the same length as the other ring and then one on her thumb, smaller in length than the other rings it was sliver but in the middle it was white all around. On her left hand she wore a simple black metal ring on her index finger and then a silver ring on the ring finger that swirled around to halfway up the finger. On her feet she wore the same black heels she wore at her party. She had her hair down and beach wavy like normal, her hair was hardly ever an issue.<p>

Ivy was now in the kitchen talking to Callie as Nate wasn't going to there for at least another five minutes.  
>"You nervous about it?"<br>Ivy tilted her head to think about it, she took a bite the red licorice that Lena had put out to try and get rid of since there was so many left over from last night.  
>"No...kind of...maybe I dunno" she smiled to herself softly shaking her head, she bit her bottom lip and looked up to Callie "He always makes me nervous"<p>

Callie giggled "I get that"  
>Brandon came into the kitchen and saw the two girl sat together giggling. Ivy looked up to him and noticed he was staring, she looked at him for a moment and then raised her eyebrows to him "What?"<p>

"So you're really going out with him?" he said bitterly  
>Ivy, with her eyebrows still raised, nodded slowly as if she was talking to a dumb person "Yes Brandon indeed I am"<p>

"You know he's just going to do to you what he did to Lauren?" Brandon laid his hands on the counter, Ivy bit her lip and nodded pretending to be grateful to his useless advice that meant nothing to her, she replied with sarcasm "Well thanks for your input B, but I'm sure I can handle myself"

Brandon stared at her for a moment and then he pushed himself off from the table and turned away to walk out "Whatever"  
>Ivy stuck her tongue out in her cheek with a cocky little smirk, she found him amusing. And by that she didn't let him get to her.<br>Callie laughed and turned her head to her "What is it with you two? Why do you dislike each other so much"  
>Ivy took a sip of her beer and shrugged shaking her head<br>"You'd have to ask him, he's been like that ever since we were little, he disliked me so I returned the favor"

Stef, Lena and Sharon then came into the kitchen "You look gorgeous" Stef winked as she walked in  
>"You really do honey" Lena nodded with Sharon just nodding along with a wide grin on her face<p>

"Thanks guys" Ivy looked to Stef and Lena...something seemed off. "You guys okay?" Stef and Lena glanced to each other and just nodded. But Ivy wasn't so convinced. She was worried now. The doorbell rang "It's Nate!" Jesus called going to answer the door.  
>"Okay, give me two minutes!"<br>Jesus opened the door "Hey man" Jesus greeted Nate with a 'bro' high five. "Sup bud"

"She said she's gonna be two minutes"

"Okay"  
>Jesus crossed her arms and lent against the door frame "Okay I know you're kind of my teacher and all but I see you also as a friend and so I have to give you the talk" Nate raised his eyebrows and chuckled "Jesus I already know about the <em>birds and the bees<em>"

"No! Not that...ew...look she's not only my cousin she's my best friend, and I'd kill to protect her...what I'm saying is I was too young to realize how much she loved you back then, but now I'm older my eyes are wide open for her so just please, don't hurt her"  
>Nate smiled softly, he respected Jesus' protective speech, it's what any <em>brother <em>would do.  
>"I won't, I'd never want to hurt her and I'll make sure I never will" Jesus stared at Nate for a moment, he sternly nodded and dropped his arms.<p>

Stef and Lena walked over to the door to greet Nate, as Ivy was just behind them. Sharon was behind Ivy, Ivy then spun around.  
>"If anything happens tonight between Aunt Stef and Aunt Lena you will tell me, promise?"<p>

"Why whats going on?"

"Gran, promise me" Sharon gulped heavily as she was now worried at Ivy's worry "I promise darling"  
>Ivy took a deep breath and nodded, she tapped Sharon on the hand lightly "Okay thanks" she then turned to go to the door<br>"Don't worry about them tonight" Sharon reassured her "Now go get some" she then tapped Ivy on the ass making her jump and then look back to Sharon as she walked forward.

She walked forward and saw Nate in her vision. He was a vision indeed. Nate was wearing a black wool trench coat that went to his knee caps, he had it buttoned open, wearing a plain White V neck T-Shirt with an army-tag necklace, it was his brothers and he never took it off. His soft black hair wasn't as styled up but kind of flopped over his forehead on the right to the top his right eyebrow, sort of young Leo Di'Caprio style. He had dark blue jeans on with a brown belt. The very middle of the front of his shirt was tucked in the jeans. Along with black loose leather combat boots, he had his hands slid in his pockets. And when he saw her his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. Ivy smiled back to him and walked straight over to him  
>"You scrub up well..." she muttered not wanting to sound too corny in front of the family. She had a reputation after all.<p>

"Yeah? Well you look beautiful" Ivy smiled warmly and bit her lip. She turned to Stef and Lena "Don't wait up" she winked, with her hand in Nate's she turned to go down the steps "I won't have her back too late" he whispered as he was turning his back to them.

"Have fun!" Stef called as they walked down the both way, Ivy turned and gave her a big smile and then turned back to Nates car. Nate also came with nice cars. To be exact, he had a blue Jaguar XKR S. Ivy was sucker for cars, she loved them. She was loving this one but never as much as her own  
>"Wow you really come packin" but there was something about the car. It seemed familiar "Where have I seen this before?"<br>Nate looked to her and then the car "It was my dad, he left it to me in his will"

"Ah right, he drove us to the theatre on our first date...oh God are you taking me to the theatre?"

"No no, somewhere better" Nate opened the door for Ivy "M'lady"

"Keep talking like that Nate and the night will be very short" she mumbled with a laugh as she slid in the car. He laughed and shut the door, running over to his side

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, you're gonna love it trust me"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtsreviews below in what you thought of this chapter. Are Stef and Lena possibly arguing again? What do you want to see happen?**


	22. Date Night

Stef closed the front door as Ivy and Nate drove off and turned to Lena. Stef turned and put her back against the door. Lena stared at her for a moment and then turned her back and began to walk away, Stef looked down to the floor "Are we even going to talk about what you said to me?"

Lena stopped. She didnt turn. She just looked straight ahead. "I don't see why"

"I sure as hell do...Lena I don't undertstand you"

Again she didn't turn. Stef stared to her "If you seriously think that my blood relation to two kids in this family makes you seem like the _odd one out _then I don't even know what the hell to say to that because it's that ridiculous"

Lena then turned "It's true though isn't it"

"It's really not" Stef shook her head. Lena rolled her eyes and went upstairs "Lena" Stef called and was instantly ignored "Lena!" Again. Ignored. Sharon came out of the kitchen couch area and popped her head over to see what was going on. Stef had her hands on her hips and then sighed deeply, she started going upstairs "Lena..." Sharon frowned on the situation that was going on between her daughter and her daughter in law. But she didn't get involved, it was for them to work out. Stef went into the bedroom where Lena was sat in the bed with both her legs crossed looking down to her hands. Stef walked in and stood at a distance "Will you please just talk to me honey? What's this about?"

"Frankie" Lena suddenly blurted out not looking up. Stef closed her eyes for a moment, then looked down and walked over to the bed and lay down on her stomach next to Lena placing her hand on Lena's thigh "Okay, what about Frankie?" they hadn't really had much chance to have a big heart to heart. They've both been keeping it bottled up, they said a few speeches to each other but it was never whole heatedly.  
>"We've never talked about it"<p>

"Of course we have-"

"No we haven't, not properly" Lena softly shook her head. Stef looked up to Lena "That doesn't explain what you said"

"I didn't mean like I said, I really didn't, I love our children"

"I know you do, love"

"I just got worked up...because when I lost-when _we _lost her, I feel like I would have just curled up and died because that's what it felt like to me, it felt that painful...and I would have felt like that for so long if it wasn't for you, you were my rock and I know that...I wanted us to have a baby so bad but this..." Lena paused and took Stef by the hand "_This, _our little family brings me so much joy"  
>Stef took a deep breath and nodded.<br>"I admit, and you know this when I say that I wasn't sure about the baby at first...at first...but when you told me I was so happy, and yes I tried to stay strong for you, but I was heartbroken Lena, and as usual yes you are right, this family does bring us both joy...I know we've been through a lot"

"Yeah we have been through a _lot _all of the bad things that have been thrown at us we have gotten through together, and I love you for it baby"

Stef smiled, she lifted her head up and leaned in 90% of the way waiting for Lena. Lena smirked and went on the other 10%, she leaned down and planted a kiss on Stef's lips. Stef sat up and sat next to Lena with her legs wrapped around Lena. She then looked around and opened her mouth to speak  
>"Hey, why don't we get some time away"<p>

Lena scrunched up her face confused and look to her "What?"

"Well I mean _tonight_" Stef raised her eyebrows suggestively. Lena laughed "Stef, honey, the kids?"

"I have a mother who is downstairs right now helping Brandon with music right now". Stef whispered with her face very close to Lenas right cheek. Lena smirked

"Well...I better pack an over night bag then, pack my PJs"

Stef raised her eyebrows and replied with witt "You probably wont need them but okay" Lena giggled. Stef then leaped off the bed and ran downstairs.

"Mom!"

Sharon scrunched her face up, nervous what her daughter was going to say since he heard their little bicker from before, Stef slid around the corner. "Mom would you be okay us leaving you tonight with the kids?"

"Really?" Sharon raised her eyebrows in a good surprised way. Relieved in fact.

"Yeah sorry it's just-"

"No! It's fine go! Go!" Sharon waved her hands about to send her away. Stef looked to Brandon who was having his head down in his music with his headphones on. She then looked back to her mother and grinned widely "Thanks" she whispered then running back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so is this the part where I find out that you don't actually wanna date me and you just wanna kill me cause to be honest Nate we've been driving for a while now"<p>

"It's been like five minutes" Nate chuckled "And Ms Paranoid where are here now"

Nate pulled up in a car park and then leaned back as he pointed out of his window. Ivy unbuckled her belt and leaned over to see a fair ground. She smirked "Ah, now I get it"

"You remember?"

"How could I forget...this is where you first told me you love me"

"Yes and then your response was, you know what I love? Candy floss lets go get some"

Ivy smirked once again and shrugged "Well I still really do"

"I wish I could be as hilarious as you, come on trouble, let's go" Nate got out of the car, jogged round to Ivy's side and opened the door for her. he also held his hand out but she told him she was not eighty years old just yet. Ivy loved fun fairs when she was younger, whether it was with her family or her friends, it didn't matter, she just loved the energy and the excitement of it all.

Ivy and Nate walked in the park hand in hand, the screaming and laughter was never too loud or too irritating. For her anyway, Nate had less patience. As they began to walk around, they starated to talk. "So, how's things at home?" Nate asked, Ivy looked to him and smile "Really great, it's like I've never been away"

"Well that is how I certainly see it...did you...meet anyone over in San Fransico?"

"By meet you mean date"

"That obvious?"

"Yes it was and yeah I did, it was very brief, kinda only went out with him because I knew he liked me so I let him have a date"

"You're a saint...is that the person you lost your...y'know"

"Whoa, that is very personal" she muttered with a grin and she pulled herself closer to him. "And we know everything about each other, may as well update?"

Ivy sighed and tilted her head rolling her eyes "Yes, I slept with him, he was my first and pretty much my only, I kinda regret it though"

"How come? Was he bad?" Nate teased. And although Ivy found it amusing she simply replied back in a genuine tone "I didn't love him, always imagined I'd love the first person id sleep with" she shurgged, Nte nodded along in agreement.

"So what about you" she nudged him with her shoulder still holding onto her ha d, Nate but his lip and cringed "Do you really wanna know"

Ivy stopped, making him stop "Now I really do, who was it?" She said in a higher tone sounding even more curious. Nate shurgged "Mandy Hurst"

"M-Mandy Hurst?" She laughed. Mandy Hurst was one of those girls that Ivy spoke to but never really considered a friend. Mandy Hurst was dark skinned, tall, used to be kind of chubby and a little bratty. Mandy Hurst was everything Ivy was not.

"Yeah, it was college, I hadn't seen her in a while, to be honest I didn't really notice her she's changed so much"

"Huh, well what do you know, did you date?"

"No no, stupid really it was at a college party, I got wasted and it just sorta happened" he finished his sentence with an embarrassed laugh. He then pulled Ivy close to his body and his strong big hands gripped her waist "But no-one would ever be a patch on you"

Ivy couldn't help but grin widely "Great, now if I don't say it back I'll look like such an ass"

Nate pulled his head away from leaning on hers and gave an amused look on his face "You're already an ass, but a good kind of ass"

"I didn't even know they existed, personality wise"

"Trust me they do"

Nate leaned in to plant a kiss on Ivys lips, behind her he saw something and decided to tease her, he kept his lips barely a centimetre away from hers and then quickly pulled away and said "Oh look Candy floss" he then walked past her and over to the stall, Ivy turned to him and crossed her arms at his little joke she tried to keep a straight face but failed. Nate turned as he walked over to the stall and laughed to her then held his hand out again for her to join him.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like a date night for everyone! Leave a review below it helps me out a lot on what you think. Are you liking Ivy and Nate? Do you trust him?<strong>


	23. Date night (2)

It was 11pm. Nate and Ivy had spent hours on the funfair games which they found dumb but still found them fun. Nate was rubbish at them, he won nothing. Ivy on the other hand, got it full clear shots on the shoot out came. She won the big bear. When they turned, she spotted a little girl around the age of six, she looked upset, she then heard her mom say "It's okay sweetheart we'll get the bear next time"  
>Ivy didn't really want the bear. She went over and gave the bear to the little girl. It stopped the girl crying and gave the mother a sigh of the relief.<p>

Ivy and Nate walked away, with his arm around her waist, her body close to his he mumbled to her "You gave away the bear!" pretending sounding shocked. Ivy laughed and lightly slapped him on the stomach. A while later they were now sat on a bench on the pier where all the street acts were happening. There was a guy on a huge unicycle doing some sort of tricks, a girl doing hula hoop tricks. A juggler. A breakdancer and a young lad on a guitar. He was the best, and his spot was placed right next to Nate and Ivy. They were sat together with sharing some french fries.

"How are things with Brandon then" Nate said with a laugh. Ivy looked to him and muffled a laugh "Still hates me"

Nate shook his head with another laugh "I never got what his problem was"

"Maybe it was you" Ivy pointed to him, Nate couldn't tell whether Ivy was serious or not. She then cracked a bigger smile "I'm kidding"

She looked back forward to the ocean, Nate still looked at her though. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, she shuffled close to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He grabbed some of the chips and planted them in his mouth. He sighed deeply.  
>"What?" Ivy asked knowing that someone was wrong was with him. She knew him so well that she could tell.<p>

"I didn't say anything"

"You're doing that thing"

"What thing?"

"That thing where you go..." she then sighed just like he did "And that means oh I have something on my mind ask me what it is"

"That's...okay I do have something on my mind"

"I knew it" Ivy sat up with her left leg still crossed over his leg and kept her right leg close next to it. She looked it as she was chewing on a chip. Nate looked at his hand that was resting on the arm of the bench and rubbed his thumb on his other fingers to try to gather his thoughts on how to say what he was going to say without it sounding it forceful.

"What..." he sighed trying to get his words out right "What happened on that day you got taken? I never knew" Ivy pulled a little smile and sighed to him, still with a smile on her face "Are we doing this now then?" she softly stated. Nate shrugged and nodded.  
>Ivy rubbed her lips together "Okay...well it was the afternoon of the day we were going to go to the beach"<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was August 20th 2009. The family were getting ready for a camp fire at the beach. The whole family were going and Nate was going to join, he hadn't really met the whole family yet despite being with Ivy for nearly three years. Well...he hadn't had a night out with them. Stef and Lena were in the kitchen making the food for the picnic they were going to have.<br>"Shove off moron!" _

_"Whoa whoa hey there" Stef said to Ivy as she came down the stairs for yelling to what would most likely be Brandon "What's going on Bear?" Lena asked Ivy as she came into the kitchen stressed, laying her hands on the kitchen table. She looked up to them "I'm not fond of that boy"_

_"Ivy, what's he said"_

_"What he always says, why am I still here yadda yadda yadda" _

_Stef rolled her eyes about him. She didn't get why Brandon acted like this "Okay I will talk to him honey but please remember he is eleven and still very immature so please try to keep your temper, we don't like name calling"_

_"I could have called him worse-"_

_"Ivy" Lena warned her with a little smile trying not to laugh. Ivy held her hands up "Fine fine, I'll play nice"_

_"Good girl" _

_The door bell rung and Lena went to go answer it.  
>"I'm gonna go grab my jacket and stuff"<em>

_"Okay sweets" Stef smiled to her. Ivy, not looking to who was at the door. Went upstairs. A few seconds later Lena walked back into the kitchen_

_"Honey Kaths here" Stef looked up to see her older sister was infact here coming up behind Lena into the kitchen. _

_"So she is, how's it going sis?" _

_"I'm moving" _

_Stef looked up "Oh...I got a new car freshener" she shrugged. Kath walked forward to Stef "Are you mad"_

_"Well, not really Kath it isn't like we are best buds...but what about Ivy?"_

_"What about her?" _

_Stef looked to Lena as to say 'help me here'  
>Lena spoke for Stef "Well aren't you going to...miss her?" Kath shrugged "Why should I?"<em>

_Stef coughed a laugh "Nice Kath" Stef walked over to the sink and started to wash the tomatoes _

_"No I mean I'm not going to miss her because she's coming with me" Stef stopped what she was doing and looked straight out the window not really letting it sink in on what she had just heard, Lena stared at Stef just as shocked.  
>Stef slowly turned to Kath "What?"<em>

_"Ivy is coming with me" _

_"I'm what?" Ivy stood at the bottom of the stairs. Stef looked to her "Sweetheart-"_

_"Tell her! Tell she can't do this" Ivy begged. _

_"Ivy, honey I'm your mother"_

_"When you choose to be! I haven't seen you in over two months, the last time I saw you, you were saying you never wanted me so why would I go with you?! Why do you WANT me to go with you"_

_"Because I want a clean start"_

_"You can't do the Kath" Stef said sternly, she walked over to Lena and held her arms out to Ivy who ran into Stef's embrace. Lena placed her hand on Ivy's back, Ivy sunk her head into Stef. Stef and Lena looked to Kath "She's going no-where" Lena said._

_"Really? Tell me, has your legal guardian ship been made official yet?"_

_"No it's meant to be finalized in the next few days-"_

_"Ah right see the problem there is, I was going to sign the permission thing but then when Dylan was set on starting this new life, I just thought it would be perfect to have my little girl with us"_

_"Little girl? Since when have you ever cared?" Ivy snarled as she lifted her head from Stef's body._

_"Of course I care"_

_"Yeah NOW" Stef added._

_Kath then walked into the dining room. They heard her shuffle things around, they didn't move. The three of them stuck close together, Kath soon walked back in with Ivy's passport in her hand "Leaving them in a cupboard, thought you were smarter than that?"_

_Ivy had her right arm around Stef's waist and her left hand clutched to Lena's hand. Stef looked Kath straight in the eyes and threatened  
>"If you don't leave right now, I'll drag you out"<em>

_"Oh please Stef, stop acting like she is yours...but hey what should I expect? You're known for claiming kids to be yours when their not...do the twins get to see their REAL mother or?"  
>Stef swung her right arm and gave a back hand slap to Kath across the face for her comment. Lena jumped and gasped loudly as it happened whilst Ivy made no sudden movements. She was trying to block everything out. <em>

_Kath turned her head back to Stef with now a stinging cheek "Pretty bad for a cop to assault someone"  
>Stef ignored Kath's comment and just stared at her. Kath then looked to Ivy "That's it" Kath suddenly grabbed Ivy and began to try and drag her. Stef and Lena soon started screaming as they tried to hold onto her, eventually Ivy was forced to let go of Stef's waist and was being dragged, she kicked and jumped to try and get out of Kath's hold but nothing was working. Stef and Lena followed still shouting and crying, beginning to beg for Ivy not to be taken away.<br>When Ivy and Kath got outside Stef and Lena stopped.  
><em>

_"What do we do?" Lena asked, crying. Stef had her eyes on Ivy. As quick as the blink of an eye Ivy was in the car, Stef ran down the steps "No!" she screaming as the car started up and began to drive, Stef turned to where the car should be but soon remembered it was at the mechanics.  
>She ran down the road to the car but eventually she had to stop running.<br>"IVY" _

* * *

><p>"I saw her, she was down the road and she was on her knees...and that was the last time I saw her...I didn't even get to say goodbye to any of them"<br>Nate looked down the ground feeling a weight of guilt "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"What? Nate you didn't, it doesn't bother me anymore I'm home now and that's all I care about"

"Yeah?" Nate wanted to reassure that she was okay. He hated whenever she got upset, even when they were little and if Ivy ever fell over or lost some kind of toy, Nate wouldn't like to see her cry as he would then get upset, but he always did one thing. And that was hold her hand.  
>Nate then did exactly that, he slid his hand in hers, Ivy turned to him and smiled<p>

"Yeah honest, I'm home with you" Ivy said she she lent her forehead against his. He did she a tear fall down her cheek, she knew he noticed and laughed it off as she brought her head back from leaning against him and wiped her cheek "It's happy tear I swear"

"I believe you...come on best get you home, don't want Jesus giving me the protective cousin speech again" Nate stood up and pulled Ivy up along with him not letting go of her hand. As they began to walk down the pier to the car park Ivy laughed  
>"I'm twenty one and have a curfew by my fifteen year old cousin...god my life is messy"<p>

* * *

><p>Nate pulled up to the house and walked Ivy up the steps and to the door "This was the best time I've had in ages"<p>

"Well of course it was, it was with me" Ivy raised her eye brows biting her lip. Nate nodded "A very valid point..." he slowly trailed off his sentence and looked at her lips, she noticed this and called him out on it "Nate I won't bite...well maybe a little"

Nate chuckled and pulled her lips onto his. His right hand was placed on the back of her neck as his left was firmly gripped on her hip. Both Ivy's hands rested on both sides of his jawline. Eventually he detached his lips "Good night, Ives"

Nate began to walk down the steps. Ivy stared at him as he walked, with her thumb in between her teeth, she debated but then eventually called him back  
>"Nate..." he turned<p>

"Do...do you wanna come in for some coffee?"

Nate smirked and then grinned showing his perfectly straight pearly white teeth, he was hoping she'd do that. He didn't want to leave her side just yet.  
>"Coffee is my favorite thing"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtsreviews below. Do you think Ivy is suggesting actual coffee or something else? What do you think she's like at the end of a first date?**


	24. Date night is over

Ivy walked in with Nate behind her. They tried to keep quiet as the house was silent so she assumed everyone was in bed. They walked into the kitchen, mumbling and giggling. Ivy turned away from him from giggling and saw Sharon looking at them with her eyebrows raised, she had been reading until she was disturbed by the giggling of Ivy and Nate.

"Grandma" Ivy said surprised to see that she was still up and sat right there.

"Hi darling, nice night?"

"Yeah we just...came in for coffee"

"I bet you did" Sharon winked. Ivy tilted her head and softly shook it. She actually did mean coffee, it was no innuendo for sex.

"How were things tonight with them?"

"The kids?"

"Well your kid plus her wife"

Sharon smiled and laughed "Don't worry sweetheart, they actually have left for the night, gone to a hotel for _alone time_"

"Thank god" Ivy sighed with utter relief. Sharon nodded in agreement, she put her book aside and stood up, walking towards Ivy.

"I'm going to go bed...have fun" Sharon kissed Ivy on the cheek and went upstairs.

Ivy turned to Nate and then walked over to the coffee machine. She poured him some coffee and then the same for her "Damn I need a new mug" she mumbled quietly to herself "Why? What's up with it?"

"The handle is getting loose an stuff but doesn't matter" Ivy sat at the top of the table, closely to Nate.

"So what was the sudden worry about your Aunts for?"

Ivy took her mug away from her lips and put it back on the table and cleared her throat  
>"It wasn't a big deal it's just that things have been tense between them lately and I was just worried, a lot has happened between them"<br>she looked to him and shrugged "A lot happened whilst I was gone"

"Yeah it seems that way they have two new kids" Nate said with a laugh. Ivy nodded "Do you teach either of them?"

"Yeah Jude, Callie doesn't take gym but I've seen her at games and spoke to her a view times"

"They're such great kids"

"Yeah" Nate bit his bottom lip with a smile.

* * *

><p>When Sharon went upstairs she jumped out of her skin when she saw Jesus, Mariana and Callie standing in the hall way "Heavens sake!" she shrieked in a whisper<br>"Sorry Grams" Jesus whispered.

"What are you kids doing up?"

"It's not like we have school in the morning, plus we heard Ivy come in...and not alone it seems" Mariana answered.

"What are they doing?" Callie whispered

"Having 'coffee'...whatever coffee leads to I don't know"

"Oh please Grandma! Ivy won't give it up on the first date" Mariana laughed as she folded her arms

"Hm I dunno they waited five years" Callie nudged Mariana with a giggled. Jesus rolled his eyes "Can we PLEASE not talk about Ivy having sex...PLEASE" Jesus cringed. Sharon rolled her eyes and gently pushed the three of them at a time back into their bedrooms  
>"Alright get back in there you go, bed bed bed"<p>

They all did as they were asked and went into their bedrooms. Sharon was going to sleep in Brandon's room as he would have slept on the floor, but since Stef and Lena were away for the night, she decided to sleep in their room instead.

* * *

><p>Nate touched Ivy's hand, entwining their fingers together and their lips touched.<br>"Easy there" she laughed pulling back as she felt Nate getting more intense and more heated.  
>"Just because I made you coffee doesn't mean you're getting laid tonight"<p>

Nate sighed but not with frustration, he smiled with his mouth kept shut.  
>"I wasn't even suggesting..." he chuckled.<p>

"Of course you weren't"

"I wasn't!" he laughed again, he kissed her quickly and then took a sip of his coffee. All of a sudden, Ivy's phone rang. It was Lottie. Ivy excused herself from the table and walked away a little and answered.  
>"Hey Lots"<p>

**"Hi babe, I am really sorry to do this on your date-by the way how's that going?"**

"Really really well"

**"Well I'm gonna ruin it...because Nate needs to come home"**

"What why?"

**"Milo, he's drunk and has left his keys in the apartment and is locked out, Nate needs to come home to get him in-Milo stop tugging on my sleeve this is new!" **

Ivy frowned then commented "He got drunk last night at the party too"

**"Yeah well he's no alcoholic, it was his cousins bachelor party tonight"**

Ivy nodded and sighed disappointingly "Okay..." she then turned and looked to Nate as she said "I'll send him back now"

**"Thank you honey, I'm sorry about this-Milo I swear to god I'll break you if you puke on my boots! Ivy please hurry him-MILO NO-"**

Nate looked at her oddly and confused. When Ivy got off the phone he kept his eyes on her  
>"What?"<p>

"You gotta go, Milo is drunk and locked out"

"That guy always has a habit of messing up my nights" Nate frowned. He hoped up off the stood and put his jacket back on. Ivy walked over to the door with him.  
>He stood outside the door and turned to her "I had an amazing night"<p>

"Yeah, me too" she smiled warmly.

"We'll do it again sometime" Nate kissed her on the cheek and began to walk to his car.

"Will we?" she called with a cheeky smirk. He gave her one last look, a smile and a wink. And then got in his car. Ivy slowly closed the door and leant her forehead against it for a moment, when she turned she saw Jesus standung behind her with a teasing smrik on his face "What?" Ivy tilted her head not appriciating him winding her up.

"Nothing love bug" he laughed. He stated he had a point for bothering her, out of his back pocket he pulled out an envelope with the name IVY. Written in it, he handed it to her.

"This was left in the door step for you" lvy looked at it curiously as he opened it. When she unfolded it and began to read, her whole facial expression dropped totally. Jesus noticed but didn't comment yet. She fit more and more worried as she read it, almost scared. She looked up after reading it "Did you see who left it?"

"No?" Jesus shook his head "Are you sure?" She pushed her words more sternly.

Yes I'm sure" Jesus unfolded his arms "Ivy what's wrong?"

Ivy stressfully but her bottom lip "Listen, if you see anyone drop these letters do not approach them, and burn these letter if we get any more do you understand?" Jesus nodded.

"Okay, promise me you'll do as I have asked"

"What's going on-"

"PROMISE" she stressed.

Alright, yeah I promise" he out his hand on his heart as he spoke. Ivy sighed with relief and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you...it's my mess don't worry about it"

Ivy began to walk to the back heard to her room "Go bed Jesus, goodnight honey"

"G-Goodnight?" Jesus said still a little confused on what had just happened. When Ivy got outside she glanced to the letter once more. When she got in her room she buried it under sheets of draft writing paper in her draw and tried to forget about it. Got changed and went to sleep. Jesus also lay in bed but couldn't sleep. He didnt undertsand what got over Ivy...what was happening to her?

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtsreviews below. Any ideas who the letter could be from?**


	25. Cousin Time

11am. Stef and Lena came through the door. Just as they did, Mariana and Jude came downstairs and greeted them "Moms!" they ran over to them and gave them a hug.  
>"Hey guys" Lena laughed.<p>

"Did you have a good night?" Mariana asked, Stef smiled and nodded as she played with her daughters hair "Yes thank you baby"

"Kind of ran off huh?" Jude laughed.

"Yeah well mom and I just needed some time alone that's all" Lena shrugged with her arm around Jude. Jude understood, clearly he had been worried about the arguing, he was glad to see them leave last night for a night away, he was young but he wasn't stupid. He knew what could happen to couples, he knew the hard times they could go through, he knew because his _original _mom and dad had their fair share of problems and he'd hear fights all the time from them, he defiantly understood.

Ivy then came through the door "Oh speaking of nights out" Lena said as she looked to Ivy. As she soon as heard her voice, Ivy looked up to Lena and smiled  
>"How was yours?"<p>

"It was nice" Ivy nodded as she walked over and gave them both hugs "You know? It was very familiar and comfortable so yeah I had a great time, what about you two?"

"Very nice"

"I bet, dirty stop outs" Ivy laughed. Stef and Lena didn't comment, they simply exchanged a satisfied look to each other.

* * *

><p>12pm. Jesus was still asleep. It baffled the whole family that he ha been asleep for so long. Ivy had plans for today, and it included him. He was awaken by a splash of water on his face. He groaned heavily and sat up quickly "What the hell?!" he moaned to Ivy who held the now empty cup in her hand. She giggled<br>"It was your moms idea"

"Great...fantastic" he rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, up and at em...we're going out"

"Out?"

"Yeah I'm taking you all to the beach"

"Who is all?"

"You, Mari, Jude and Callie"

"No Brandon?"  
>Ivy smirked and shook her head "No, he was asked but he denied"<br>Neither of them were surprised. Jesus was a little annoyed and upset that his brother won't spend time with his siblings because of his anger with Ivy.  
>"It's fine, come on monkey get dressed and be down in ten"<p>

"Ten?" he whined as she left the room.

"Ten! Your pretty face can handle that"

* * *

><p>He actually took twelve minutes but they let that slide. All of the kids were downstairs and ready to go. Just as they were going to head out the door. Ivy turned to Brandon "You sure you don't wanna come?"<p>

"I'm sure" he bluntly replied. Stef and Sharon rolled their eyes as Lena just shook her head. You could see that Ivy was trying.  
>"Fine suit yourself" she mumbled then looking up to the three ladies "See you later guys"<p>

"Bye have fun and BE CAREFUL" Stef raised her eyebrows

"Don't worry" Ivy winked then leaving with the kids.

Stef walked over to Brandon and nudged him in the back "Why didn't you go?"

He simply shrugged. She sighed "Y'know B, if you keep acting like this...you'll end up losing a relationship with your siblings, Ivy is here to stay, and they love her if you turn against her a look like...like a jackass then they may turn against you and do you really want that?" Brandon sighed and said nothing.

Stef then said nothing to him and turned to Sharon "Mom don't you need to pack"

"Want to get rid of me?" Sharon laughed.

"Of course not mom I was just wondering"

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow so I've done a little"

"Okay well I'll take you to the airport tomorrow"

"Thank you sweetheart"

* * *

><p>When the five of them got the beach. Callie got out the blanket and Mariana gotten the food out of the basket. They all sat down together and started to eat.<p>

"Did you kiss him?" Mariana nudged Ivy in a teasing way. Ivy rolled her eyes and laughed "Of course I did"

"He seems like a good kisser" Callie said whilst gazing in her train of thought, she came back down to earth when she saw them all look at her. "Sorry..."

Ivy laughed "It's cool and he is, even when we were kids"

"Was he your first kiss?" Jude asked as he chewed on his ham sandwich. Ivy nodded "I was ten"

* * *

><p><em>Ivy, Nate, Milo and Lottie were all in the park. Milo was too busy bothering Lottie. Ivy and Nate were by the big tree talking "My mom told me that highschool is harder"<em>

_"Really? My Aunts girlfriend Lena is a teacher and she said it was fun"_

_"Teachers are supposed to say that silly, to try and get you to go to school but it won't work on me"_

_"School is important Nathan" _

_"Not to me"  
>Ivy frowned "I need you to stay with me through school, as long as we have each other what could go wrong!?" she smiled to him. Nate smiled back and held her hand "I'll still be there! I gotta protect you from all those boys"<em>

_"Ha, why?"_

_"Because when you have your first kiss it has to be with a boy who is good for you, who cares about you"_

_"That's only two boys, you and Milo...and we've only known Milo for three months" _

_"So only I can give you a kiss?"  
>Ivy shrugged with a giggle. <em>_She looked at him oddly by the way he was looking at her, like he was planning something "What, Nathan?"_

_Quick like a flash, Nate grabbed Ivy's face and kissed her a soft and quick peck on the lips. Granted it took her by surprise. "What was that for?"_

_"I wanted your first kiss to be from someone who loves you and I do" Ivy laughed, Nate playfully punched her arm softly "I mean as a friend silly"  
>They started to walk away and back to the swing, Ivy glanced to Nate "Thanks, for my first kiss" <em>

_"It's okay, it was my first one too and I know you love me aswell" she said nothing. She got all embarrassed."My dad tells me that silence is always an answer" Nate laughed as he teased her._

* * *

><p>"Aw that's so sweet!" Mariana clapped her hands excitedly like she always does.<p>

"Go on then Mari, who was yours?"

"Erm Zac"

Ivy looked to Callie but didn't ask. She knew the answer, it was Liam and he wan't worth mention, she simply looked to Callie and nodded giving her a wink.  
>"Jude?"<br>Jude shook his head with a smile "No-one" Ivy smirked and ruffled his hair.  
>She then turned to Jesus "Well we know mine was you" Jesus said. Ivy stared to him and looked to everyone else who looked at them rather freaked out. She slapped him on the shoulder "See? Now you made us like weirdos" she looked to the others<p>

"Lemme explain, when he was little, like when he was here for about two months maybe, he was playing outside and he tripped..."

_Ivy was in the kitchen, she looked out to the window as she was getting a glass of water from the sink. Jesus was outside playing with his toy plane. He was still a little shy around Ivy. But he was still more hospitable that Brandon. She looked down for a moment to her magazine and then heard a thud and a cry from outside, she looked up curiously and then saw Jesus on the floor on the concrete part of the garden, he was holding his knee and sobbing. Ivy put down her stuff and went outside to him.  
>"Jesus?" He looked up sheepishly and didn't say anything, he just batted his big brown watery eyes and sniffled up from sobbing.<br>__Ivy crouched down to his level and softly placed her hands over his that were on his knee.  
>"Let me look" she soothingly said. He surprised himself by doing so and letting her look. <em>

_His knee was bleeding, and it was scratched. Ivy made a hissing noise to express that it must be sore "Stay here" she got back up and went to the first aid box and got out a bandage, she walked back out and crouched back down, she first wiped the blood with a cold wet cloth and then began to wrap the bandage around his knee  
>"Y'know when I was your age I fell like this too, I cried for so long, but Aunt Stef did exactly this, she took good care of me and then I stopped crying...which I've noticed you have also stopped" she looked to him. <em>

_Jesus sniffled and nodded. "Does-Does she really take good care?"_

_"Yeah, I know she and Aunt Lena haven't been your moms for that long but trust an insider on this family, it's a good one, you and your sister are going to be just fine here" she winked to him. He smiled but then complained "It still hurts..."_

_"Hm, well I heard there is something that can make everything feel better"_

* * *

><p>"So I gave him a little kiss to make him feel better"<p>

They all looked to Jesus, teasing him at him being so 'cute' as a child. "Shut up" he rolled his eyes. Ivy nudged him and pinched his cheek "Such a darling little man" she said in a sappy voice as to talking to a baby.

Twenty minutes later, Jude, Mariana and Jesus went for ice cream. They had been gone for five minutes.

"The waves look good today" Callie said looking to Ivy from looking to the sea. Ivy laughed and shook her head "Oh no you don't I don't even have a board anymore"

"So if we got a board for you right now, would you surf?"

"Maybe but Cals it's been a while"

"At least you have a talent" Callie shrugged

"Hey now" Ivy said not liking what she was hearing, she took Callie's hand. "I don't like hearing you talk like that, you're awesome at the guitar and Aunt Lena shown me your photography, you are talented, don't ever put yourself down Callie talent comes from the confidence within, and you have to embrace it" Ivy kissed Callie on the cheek. Callie smiled widely "You really believe that"

"Of course I do, you just gotta believe it too"

"Everything okay?" Mariana asked curiously as they came over with their ice creams and sitting back down.

"Yes fine, can't a cousin hold her cousin's hand?"

Callie looked to Ivy who was looking at Mariana and smirked. It felt to her like her family was growing and growing by the day. Ivy was family too and she loved that Ivy had accepted her as a cousin so quickly. She had been back for over a month now and she accepted her on day one.

A voice was then heard that came close and behind Ivy and Callie  
>"So is this purely family or is any old folk invited?" Ivy knew who it was. She smirked and turned around "You just can't keep away" she teased.<br>Nate stood with a wide grin on his face. Ivy looked to what he was holding.

"What're you doing with that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You're going surfing"

"No you're going surfing"

Ivy tilted her head and glanced to her eager cousins. Ivy felt Callie's hand give a tight squeeze. "Nate I..."

"Come on Ives"

"Ives?" Jesus laughed, Nate nodded and pointed "My name for her bro"

They all chuckled. Nate looked back to her, she smiled and bit her lip.  
>"Come on Ives, ready to get back in the water?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtsreviews below.**


	26. Untold memories

Ivy looked out to the sea as she was being egged by everyone. She looked at them all. She cracked a smile and groaned at being convinced to do it. She took off her t-shirt and shorts as her bikini was underneath. It took a few moments for Nate to admire her body. Ivy pushed him "Eyes up here" she didn't say it out of embarrassment, she said it because Jesus was burning eyes into Nate's head. Nate looked down to Jesus who was cracking his knuckles. Nate laughed nervously and patted Jesus on the back. He knew how strong Jesus was and it was likely Jesus could give him a fair ass kicking.

Callie lent Ivy a bobble, as she propped up her hair she revealed two more tattoos. Two that no-one knew about before. The first one was on the back of her neck, it was a rather small black tree that had no leaves on it apart from six that were falling off it. The second one was on her right shoulder at the top, it was a quote that said  
><em>'Family, like branches on a tree, we all grow in different directions yet our roots remain as one' <em>When Nate saw that he looked and her and smiled but she didn't notice.

"Whoa!" The kids stood up and examined them. Ivy stood there "Uh you guys done?"

"Ivy these are awesome is..." Jesus put his finger on the quote tattoo "Is that?"

"About you guys? Yes" Ivy looked to Callie and Jude "That means you two aswell" she then gave them a wink.  
>"I can't believe you're making me do this"<p>

"What's so bad about the water? You used to love it"

_"You think you can do that to my car?! I'll teach you a fuckin' lesson, I'm fuckin' gonna drown you and leave your cold body for your step-daddy to find" _

Ivy rubbed her eyelids "Yeah I know, I suppose it'll be good to get back in"  
>"Yeah go!" Mariana nudged her. Ivy looked to her and then began to go to the water. She ran towards the water, her feet sinking in the wet sand. She looked down to the water.<p>

_"I...CAN'T BREATHE...STOP IT-" _

Ivy took a deep breath and walked further into the water. As the rest watched her from a far, Jesus noticed her hesitation and commented "Do you know why she is hesitating getting in the water?" he asked anyone listening. And they all were, and they were all asking the same question.

"You saw that too?!" Mariana slapped his shoulder.

"Maybe she's nervous?" Jude said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe" Nate shrugged back, he stared to her and tilted his head "Or maybe..."

"What?" they all asked him at the same time. Nate didn't want to worry to them, but he didn't want to lie to them either. He looked to them.  
>"There...there is a lot she doesn't like to talk about from when she was in San Francisco"<p>

"Yeah but are there even beaches there?"

"Well yeah I'm pretty sure...but I wasn't exactly thinking of a beach, like maybe something happened-I dunno she's been through a lot from what I have heard about her mom and step-dad but I'm sure you know"

"Actually...we don't" Callie admitted speaking for them all. Nate looked to them confused, Callie nodded "Like you said there is a lot she doesn't like to talk about"  
>Nate nodded and looked back to Ivy. She was still standing there. Ivy looked out and couldn't do it. She slowly turned back around and began to walk back slowly, Nate sighed through his nostrils and mumbled "Well that's not right"<p>

"So what about her step-dad?" Mariana asked.

"She told me that he could be an ass at times and then really nice to her, he was protective of her but it wasn't necessary him it was his friends, he and his friends were druggies and they used to come over to the apartment...that's all she would say about it" He quickly shut up as she came close enough for her to hear them.

"What happened?" Jesus raised his arms up, Ivy laughed "Waters too cold"

"Seriously?" Callie asked since it was so warm. "Yeah may not look it but it is"

Bit licked her bottom lip as she finished that sentence and it did not go unnoticed to Nate. A little later on, Jesus was sunbathing but didn't dare to take his vest off, Callie and Jude didn't know about the tattoo and he was scared that they could let it slip. Mariana was doing the same with her music in, humming along to it. Whilst Callie was helping Jude build a sand kingdom.

Nate came back from a swim, he asked Ivy to come with him but she past, she just watched him. When he came back, she threw him a towel and he sat next to her "So, you gonna tell me or?"

"What're you talking about" she knew what he was talking about.

"Come on Ives, I know for a fact that water was warm, I knew you were lying by the way you licked your bottom lip after you said it was cold, you always do that when you are lying"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You never do, not yesterday or Friday or even when you were in San Francisco-"

"I get it Nathan" That's when he knew he was walking on thin ice, but he needed to push her "Let me understand"

"I don't want you to..."

"Ivy will you please just!-"

"He tried to kill me? Okay? Happy now?" Ivy turned to him and snarled, she tried to say it quiet for Jesus, Mariana, Callie and Jude not to hear. Nate gulped heavily  
>"What the hell are you talking about" he whispered grabbing hold of her hand softly, Ivy shook her head and closed her eyes, a tear fell down from her cheek that Nate quickly wiped away with his thumb.<p>

"A friend of Dylan's he-one day he tried to feel me up, he touched me up and...I smashed his car up for him touching me"

"Yeah you told me this, you got him arrested"

"That's just what I told you and my aunts, yes he got thrown in jail...but it didn't necessary happen the way I said it did"

"Why did you lie? Well not lie I mean twist it?"

"Because the truth is how I almost died, the truth is why I can't get in the water" Ivy raised her arm to motion the sea as she spoke with more tears falling down her face. Ivy wiped her face with her wrists and sniffled.  
>"It happen about two days after I smashed up Eddie's car..."<p>

_I was home alone, Kath and Dylan were at their lay paying jobs whilst I was at home. It was like he knew, in fact he did know. I was in my room as usual, for my bath to be done. A knock at the door went, when I opened it I thought Kath or Dylan forgot something but I was wrong...It was Eddie. He was pissed, clearly, I tried to shut the door on him but that son of a bitch was strong, he kicked the door open and grabbed me from behind...his arm was wrapped around my chest and his other was wrapped around my waist so there was literally no escape from him, sure I kicked and yelled but nothing. I said 'What the hell do you think you're doing' and he said '_You think you can do that to my car?! I'll teach you a fuckin' lesson, I'm fuckin' gonna drown you and leave your cold body for your step-daddy to find' clearly Eddie and Dylan had fallen out over the car smashing, so he took my into the bathroom, and my bath was full. I don't know why he even thought of going in the bathroom but he did. He stopped the bath from over flowing and began to dunk my head in the water...to drown me. I told him to stop as he raised my head every now and then to scream abuse that I couldn't breathe...__

"Luckily he didn't get the chance to actually kill me since Dylan walked in and found him doing it, Dylan grabbed him and beat him black and blue, I fell unconscious but Dylan did CPR and I was okay but..."

"But you can't get in the water because you're scared of drowning" Nate said with his bottom lip wobbling ever now and then. It was really getting to him, and what scared him the most is that this was only one of many things she had to go through. Ivy nodded still wiping falling tears "I just feel that he's going to jump up from the water and drag me under"

"It'll never happen, baby"

"But I still fear it, even if I know it won't happen"

"Hey, look at me"

She looked to him, he gave her a little reassuring smile "I got you"

She gave a grateful smile and rubbed his hand that was locked her hers.  
>"I know you do"<p>

"So on another note, what about these tattoos ey, story behind them?" He was trying to change the subject to try and make her less upset. She cracked a tiny smile "Well, the quote is clearly about my family but so is the tree, you see the tree is empty because it has lost its remaining leaves, it shows that the tree has lost the very important parts that makes it what it is, and there are six leaves...I am the tree and the leaves are Stef, Lena, Jesus, Mariana even Brandon...and you, because you guys were the most important things that I had lost" Nate smiled and felt so moved, he kissed her softly "That's beautiful...I mean totally depressing but still beautiful" she smiled with his face close to his. Nate laid down on the sand and raised his eyes-brows "Come on, lets cuddle on the sand like the good old days" he was trying his best to cheer her up, and it was working. She giggled and lay down next to him. She turned her head to look at him  
>"How did I ever get through them five year without you?"<p>

"I could ask you the same question" he then kissed her hand and gave her a wink.

Jesus opened her eyes and looked over to them, he saw both Nate and Ivy had their eyes closed. He slowly and sneakily stood up trying to to wake Mariana or Ivy and Nate, he walked away a little bit "Where are you going?" Callie asked as her and Jude were looking at him. Jesus shown his phone  
>"Gotta call Hayley"<p>

He flat out lied. He called someone else.  
>*beep beep...beep beep*<br>"Hi baby"

"Mom"

"Jesus"

"There's something you and mama need to know...about Ivy"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughtsreviews below**


	27. Heart to Heart

"Uh huh yes sweetheart I know this tale how do you...what?...are you sur...well when did she...okay, thank you for letting us know baby, no I'm not mad I promise, I'll see you shortly baby" Stef hung up and slowly dropped her phone on the bed where she was sat. Lena looked to Stef from behind as she was folding duvet sheets into the basket.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Do you remember when Ivy told us about that guy who felt her up?..." Stef said as she looked at her finger circling the duvet. Lena nodded "And she smashed his car and got him arrested? Yeah I'm familiar"

"Well apparently we aren't as familiar as we were let on...she left some very vital parts out" Lena immediately dropped the basket on the side and crawled on the bed to sit next to Stef. Her ears were very much peeled. Stef sighed and glanced to her and then looked back to the bed.

"That guy..._Eddie_...he was sent down for attempted murder...the victim he tried to murder was Ivy" Lena frowned, confused and quite frankly in utter shock, all she could say was "What?..."

"I know, the thing I don't get is why she lied to us, we're meant to be the most important people in her life we raised her I'm-"

"Her mother?"

"What?" Stef said, now stood up with her hands on her hips. She knew what Lena meant but she was trying to act dumb. "That's what you see herself as to her, you see yourself as her mother"

Stef said nothing, she just looked away from her. Lena then stood up and placed her hand on Stef's arm "And that's not a bad thing, because you are"  
>Stef looked to her wife and tried to keep herself from getting too worried<br>"I just wished she told us, and it makes me wonder, if she lied about this then..."

"Then what else is she hiding from us" Lena finished Stef's sentence. Stef lightly nodded as she dropped her arms moving her body onto Lena's wanting to be held. Lena knew this and did exactly that "We'll sit her down and talk as soon as she gets home"

* * *

><p>Ivy sat up from a long nap next to Nate who was still asleep, she looked over to see Mariana reading a magazine. Callie taking photos, Jude talking to Jesus. When Jesus saw that Ivy was up he turned to her and gave her a hard look. He wasn't mad, but he was slightly guilty that he told Stef something that Ivy wanted to keep a secret. But Ivy didn't notice this look. She looked to Nate and hit his leg<p>

"Wake up" Nate did exactly that.

"We better get going guys" she said to them all, they had been there for hours and were all ready for home. Everyone quickly stood up and started to pack away their things. Nate put his arm around Ivy's waist as she watched them.  
>"Are you sure you're okay?"<p>

"I'm fine, you cheered me up I promise" Ivy nodded as she walked out of his attempt of an embrace. Jesus looked to her and quickly dodged her eye contact. Ivy now noticed this "You okay, monkey?"

"Of course, why?"

"If you looked away any faster your eyeballs would have flew out of their sockets" she laughed.

"Sorry, thought my phone was dropping out of my pocket" he laughed off the bad excuse.

* * *

><p>When they got home. Mariana and Callie went up to their bedroom, Jude went to the living room with Sharon. Sharon now knew about what had happened to Ivy, and although she was just as worried. Stef had requested for Sharon to let Stef and Lena speak to Ivy so it doesn't look like she is being cornered. Ivy walked in the kitchen holding Nate's hand, Jesus stood behind her and stopped at the arch frame. When Ivy saw their faces she stopped and murmured<br>"Uh-Oh...that's not some pretty faces"

Nate felt awkward. He didn't know what to say or do.  
>"Ivy...we know...about Eddie" Stef confessed to her. Ivy heavily gulped, she slowly turned her head to see Jesus look at her guilty "You heard then"<p>

"Every word, and I'm sorry but they had to know" Jesus then turned around and went upstairs. Ivy had to admit she was impressed at how sneaky he had been.

"Maybe I should go-"

"No" Ivy stopped Nate from letting go of her hand "No please stay" Nate looked to Stef and Lena "Is this okay?"

"Of course it is" Lena nodded with Stef's agreement. Ivy sat down with Nate next to her. Stef gulped heavily and grabbed Ivy's hands "Why didn't you tell us? Hm?"

Ivy sighed and shook her head "I didn't want to worry you, you don't need to worry about what happened in San Francisco, what happened happened"

"And we do get that honey but the thing is, this isn't just any old thing...he tried to kill you, this man was done for attempted murder"  
>Ivy got chills down her spine hearing it. She was trying to keep on a hard face like she always does. She constantly has her walls up but inside she is screaming from remembering every single moment of that day.<br>"I know it was-"

"If it wasn't for your 'step-dad' you would have been dead right now-"

"Stef" Lena warned her to calm down as she saw Ivy become more and more upset. When Stef saw her face she did back off, Stef's emotions were getting the best of her. "Look, Ivy was scared, she didn't want to say anything to me but...I pushed it" Nate tried his best at defending Ivy's choices on keeping quiet. But to Stef and Lena it didn't exactly explain much.  
>"Yes but we would have liked to know this, like we've said this is vital and I'm sorry I snapped baby I really am but it's just..." Stef rubbed her forehead and then carried on "What scared the hell out of me, was the fact that we almost lost you for good and wasn't even aware that we almost did" Stef had tears falling down her cheeks that Ivy quickly wiped away. Lena looked to them and knew that this was a pure moment between Ivy and Stef. And she was okay with it. Even though Stef had asked Lena to be there she could tell this was something that they needed to talk about, they had more understanding. It was an Elkin family talk. And again she was okay with it. The same went with Nate, Ivy asked him to stay but he knew it was between them two also.<p>

Nate glanced to Lena and knew they were on the same page about this. Lena stood up "Okay, I'm going to let you two talk about this"

"Honey-"

"No Stef it's okay, you guys have more ground on this" Lena nodded as she rubbed Stef's back, she then went over to Ivy and hugged her tightly

"I'm just glad that you are okay" Lena let go of her and cupped her face "Also please tell me if anything else is needed to be told, yes?" Ivy nodded

"I will" Lena smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Lena then tugged on Nate's shirt "Come on you, come make yourself useful and help me water the plants"

"Yes m'am" Nate joked saluting her, he looked to Ivy warmly and placed a tender kiss on her cheek then getting dragged by the hand by Lena. "You're gonna rip my hand off boss" Nate laughed as he walked down the hallway with Lena "Don't be so whiny!"

Ivy turned to Stef and wiped the more tears that were falling down her face "Stop the crying, you'll stain your cheeks" Stef cracked a tiny smile.  
>"Remember that? That's how you used to stop me from crying by saying my cheeks would stain" Ivy smiled trying to get Stef to look at her. Stef smiled again, sniffled and looked to her "Yeah, I remember"<p>

Ivy licked her bottom lip, waiting for Stef to speak "I just...I just don't want to lose you again"

"Look at me, if you haven't noticed I'm not dead"

"Ivy stop, get that wall down"

Ivy stared to Stef and bit her lip, then shaking her head "I can't"

"I can't see the real you, I can't see the emotion you really feel, get that wall down" Ivy stared to Stef and then dropped her head to look at the floor. And then she did let those walls fall. Stef knew this by seeing Ivy sob loudly. She looked up to Stef and then quickly looked away, she turned her body and rested her head in her hands as her elbows lay on the table. She cried and cried. "I was so scared, I can still remember when I was gasping for air...and everything I came out from the water he told me abuse on how he was going to kill me and how I could never get out of it... I begged and fought but...and God knows I was so scared, I still am I...I...please don't let it happen to me again"

"Never! I'd never let that! Baby" Stef grabbed Ivy and wrapped her arms around her tightly "I don't know everything that has happened but I do know that what happened then will never happen now, you're home safely with us, I'd die before I'd let anything happen to you if I could help it, I promise"

"Promises are made to be broken" Ivy said as her crying lowered.

Stef looked confused, as she cradled Ivy's head she said "How did you get like this? You never used to think like that"

Ivy pulled away as Stef then wiped the tears off Ivy's cheeks "I'm not who I used to be...I've gone through hell and it's changed me, and for that I am sorry"

Stef shook her head and pulled her in again "We all change over time love, and I can understand even more that you have your walls up but you don't need to do that with me, and maybe as time goes on, you'll change once more, you'll change to let people in more" Stef kissed Ivy on the forehead longingly "One of the biggest regret in my life was not going to find you, and I would have if I had any clue where you were, so for that I am sorry, I am sorry because I don't want you to ever feel alone in this world because you are not, you mean the world to me and I love you so much"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>Later on that night. Nate had stayed for tea and spent the whole day with the family. Everyone was outside talking and laughing. After her long talk with Stef she felt better even though there was so much more she wasn't telling them. When it got to 10pm. Everyone decided it was best to go to bed since they all had work or school in the morning. Nate walked into the kitchen where Ivy was at the time. He went behind her and kissed the back of her head "Well, sweetdreams" Nate squeezed her hand and then walked away towards the hallway. Ivy said nothing. She then looked up and eventually spoke "Wait"<p>

Nate turned and looked at her, confused.

She then took a deep breath and held out her hand for him to take and said "Don't go"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too happy with the last bits but I'll upload anyway won't get any better haha. Please leave thoughtsreviews below.**


End file.
